Meant for Each Other
by Sapphire Wych
Summary: A series of one-shots focusing on the possible romantic relationships between Gale and Katniss, who are meant for each other, but always out of reach. Mostly fluff, with lots of angst in later chapters! I don't own HG/CF/MJ. Sapphire Wych
1. So Much More

**Okay, huge Galeniss fan if you haven't learned that from my other story _Unknown Eyes_ (yes this is a ploy to get you to read and review my other story). So, this is going to be a series of oneshots about Gale and Katniss meeting the first time, Gale first falling in love with Katniss, Katniss first falling in love with Gale, a variety of possible first kisses and every other Galeniss combo you and I can think of. These will be very short because I'm also working on other things and I won't know if they're good unless you review me (another ploy). Oh, and let's just pretend our Hunger Games never happen. More possibilities that way. Love them! Thanks.**

**Sapphire Wych**

**So Much More**

I travel threw streets strewn with coal dust in the early morning light. If I'm fast enough, I can get there before she does and be able to set up her birthday breakfast. She's sixteen now. I was at her house until midnight so I could wish her a 'Happy Birthday,' and I really wish I could make her birthday happy.

As I think, I begin to wonder when I first fell in love with Katniss Everdeen. I'm not really sure but I do know why I love her. When she talks to me, laughs at me, for me, smiles at me and even waves in the school hallways, my heart feels ready to burst with joy.

I've kept it a secret until now because she wasn't sixteen and considered an adult, whereas I'm two years older than her. If we'd been together, it would cause a scandal and she would get all kinds of attention that she doesn't want. I just want her to be happy.

I pass her house and am hopeful that she isn't awake yet when I see the shutters drawn tight and the lack of a stream of smoke coming from the chimney. I know she lights the fire the first thing when she wakes up so her family will be warm and it will be ready for them to make breakfast.

Finally, I'm at the loose section in the fence, nearest her house. I slide my game bag under it, already full of special foods for her birthday and wriggle between the dirt and chain link. My hunters clothes come up smudged with dirt and coal and I groan. I just washed them for her. Brushing them off helps but the black smears are still noticeable. I try my best to ignore this and head off to our spot, not bothering to grab my bow and arrows. The predators usually stay away from our spot in May when other prey abounds.

I decide to take a different trail today, maybe find something else special for Katniss to eat. I'm rewarded when I find a small clearing in the centre of which is a shallow pond, full of lilies which I know are her favourite flowers. The bank is green and grassy, only a small muddy patch at the edge where they lapped up onto the shore. This is where I'll take her after breakfast and declare my love for her, hoping that she feels the same way.

The grass looks so soft and I can't help but run my hand over it, picturing all the times when I've pulled grass out of Katniss' soft hair, luxuriating in the feel of it beneath my fingers. When I pull my hand back, I frown. The grass is wet with a heavy dew and not very good for sitting. I just pull out a blanket I brought with and lay it down, hoping it won't get too damp before we get here.

I'm about to go when I feel the spot needs something extra, to be special. I pull out a small bowl and fill it with the clean pond water, then set one single lily in the centre. The bowl goes in the middle of the blanket and I will present it to Katniss as another gift. The scene is just right now and I want to squeal in excitement at what I'm about to do, but I'm a man and men do not squeal in delight. We grunt, so I open my mouth to grunt but clap my hand over it when a small squeal comes out.

Colour washes into my cheeks and I look around, just to make sure no one heard me acting like a twelve year old girl. Satisfied, I start to our hill when I hear my squeal repeated behind me. I whip around, expecting Katniss to step out of the trees, grinning and wondering why I'm so happy. But no one is there. Instead, a lone mockingjay sits on the branch of a pine tree and mimics me again. I laugh softly and consider shooing the bird away so it doesn't repeat me when Katniss is here but I know she likes mockingjays so I let it stay. Lilies, mockingjays. The setting is perfect and I smile slightly, thinking about after breakfast when we come here.

I put the finishing touches on our breakfast and step back to look at my handiwork. I'm very pleased with it. A soft, red blankets lays sprawled on the green grass and contrasts very nicely. The green of the grass is her favourite colour and the red reminds me of the way sunset gleams in her grey eyes, so close in colour to mine, even though we're not related. Just brought together by the determination to feed our families and the sadness at the deaths of our fathers, killed in the same mine explosion.

On the blanket sits fine china spread with bakery rolls with cheese baked into the top -also her favourite- a half an orange each, two apples with some of Prim's fresh goat cheese to eat them with, a handful of strawberries and a mug of warm tea that we will share.

Already, the idea of my lips being on a place that hers have been sends chills throughout my spine. There is silver cutlery, also provided by Prim. She's the only one that knows what I'm planning to do today other than myself. I didn't even tell my brothers. Prim even wished me luck, wanting her sister to be happy with me and me to be happy with her sister. I personally believe that she has a crush on my oldest brother and just wants an excuse to come over and see him more.

I hear a rustling in the bushes and look up from checking breakfast for the third time, making sure everything's perfect. When I look up, she's just standing there, rubbing her bare arms, eyes wide at the breakfast laid out before me.

"Happy Birthday Catnip," I call. "Now get over here so we can eat!" I groan inwardly. My voice is very high pitched and I sound nothing like myself. I also sound about as romantic as the dirt ground underneath me. She just laughs though and comes to join me. I make a note that she has her bow and was expecting to hunt today, so I'll do my best not to bring it up. If she wants to hunt, I won't argue with her but then we won't get to the pond.

The second she sits down, I notice that she's shivering slightly, goosebumps raised up on her arms. I unzip my jacket, stand, walk around so I'm behind her and drape it over her shoulders. She tries to shrug it off, to give it back but I give her a firm "No." _Great. Not only am I as romantic as dirt but I sound bossy too. There's no way she loves me._ I'm about to talk myself out of telling her how I feel but I don't. The heartache I have at not being able to hold this girl, claim her as my own is too painful. Instead, I sit and start eating. She does too and soon, we have a playful banter going.

"Wow. You're eating a lot. No wonder you're looking pudgy," I tease but instantly regret my words, punching myself in my head. _Girls don't like it when you call them pudgy, stupid,_ I scold myself. Her grin drops and I pinch the palm of my hand, without her noticing.

"What? You think I'm pudgy?" She stands and pulls her shirt up a little bit, enough to reveal a small strip of pale creamy white skin. I want to kiss her so bad. She looks down at her belly and pokes it. "Oh my God! What'll I do?" I stand up and walk to her, giving her a friendly hug, like I always do. How I wish these hugs meant so much more.

"I'm sorry," I whisper into her hair. "I didn't mean it." I'm prepared to grovel at her feet for her forgiveness when she pushes me away. I'm stung by her rejection but when I get a good look at her face, I realize she's smiling.

"It's okay. I know you didn't really mean it. I was being sarcastic." My face starts to burn and I look down at the ground, embarrassed.

"Oh," is all I manage, stumbling over my tongue. She laughs and it sounds like a million beautiful bells going off. I look up and laugh too. Whenever she laughs, I can't help it. "You know, you only smile in the woods," I tell her. She counters me easily.

"You only laugh in the woods."

"I only do a lot of things in the woods."

"Like?"

"Well, I practice all my secret stuff here."

"Secret stuff," she scoffs. "What stuffs?"  
"Well, painting, singing, writing. Oh, and I like to play dress up and have tea parties with my stuffed animals too." She laughs again, evidently picturing me sitting on a blanket wearing pink tights and a tutu, pouring imaginary tea for a stuffed rabbit in a matching outfit. The image makes even me laugh.

"Do you dance too?"

"Absolutely. I even dance and sing at the same time." She laughs again and is soon doubled up on the ground laughing as I perform clumsy pirouettes and spins, while singing in a high, cracking voice. The way it sounded when I was fourteen and she always laughed at me because my voice would crack whenever she teased me. Even back then, I let it crack, just so she would laugh. That was four years ago. Four years of my life spent on this one girl. All of them worth it.

Finally, I have to stop singing and dancing and generally making a fool of myself for her amusement because I'm laughing too hard too. I pull her into my lap and wipe a tear squeezed from the corners of hers off of her cheek. I look at the glistening droplet resting on my thumb and think of the old superstition my mother made up. _Make a wish on a tear drop and then taste the salt. Your wish will come true._ Usually, I don't listen to the superstition but now, I wish with all my heart that when I declare my love for Katniss, she will love me back. I make the wish and flick my tongue out quickly to taste the salt. To taste the wish.

Katniss' laughs last longer than mine do as she keeps conjuring up funny images and starts giggling again. This is something I've never seen her do. Finally, she calms down but still smiles uncontrollably, and we finish our meal. I take a long swig of tea and hand the delicate cup to her. She puts her lips exactly where mine pressed and a thrill of hope passes through me that she does love me. I don't get my hopes too high. Just in case. We're finishing up when she starts asking me questions.

"Why the special breakfast, Gale?" I just shrug.

"It's your birthday. I want it to be special."

"But you never did this for any of my other birthdays."

"Well, you weren't sixteen then. Besides, I've seen you be so sad on your other birthdays and I want this one to be extra special for you. Happy." She smiles but I know that my indirect reference to her dad is making her sad.

_Good job, Gale. You just made her sad again._ I crawl over to her and put my arms around her. She's cold underneath my warm skin and I notice that the coat slid off of her shoulders, probably while she was laughing and lays on the grass a few feet away. I consider getting up and getting it for her but she burrows deep into my arms and her small quivers slowly subside. I grin against her hair, glad that I can offer at least this small comfort. She sighs and I know she's starting to feel happy again by the way the sigh holds a slightly upbeat note. I pull away even though I don't want to and stand, holding my hand out to her to help her off the ground. I know that she's perfectly capable of standing herself and she knows it too but she takes my hand and lets me pull her up beside me anyway. I feel inside my pocket and feel the hard lump of the gift I will give her if she tells me she loves me too. I swallow hard and am ready to take her to the pond.

"Come, on. I have something I need to show you." I start running through the bushes, graceful and silent as a deer.

"Shouldn't we clean up first?" she calls to me but I don't care about cleaning up right now. She doesn't seem to concerned either and comes running right after me. I break through the pine tree and into the clearing with the pond and stop. She doesn't notice me stop and comes careening into me. We fall to the ground in a heap, tangled in each others limbs. Wherever her skin presses against mine, I feel tiny electric shocks travel through me.

We disentangle ourselves and I cover her eyes with my hands, hoping that she hasn't seen the clearing already. I lead her over to the blanket and sit her down, watching as she rubs her hands across the soft material.

"Is this another breakfast?" I just laugh.

"Cover your eyes with your hands now, okay?" She nods and does as I ask. "No peeking." She giggles. I sit next to her and smooth my hair back a little bit, take a deep breath and pull out the ring. It's not an engagement ring of course. She only just turned sixteen but it's something to show that she's mine. I pull the ring out and set the box behind me. All of a sudden, my courage fails me. I fell doubts running through my mind and know that I can't do this. I close the ring in my fist and drop it in the slowly rippling pond. It sinks.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I slide the box back into my pocket and tell her yes. Her beautiful grey eyes widen at the beautiful sight before her and she takes in a sharp intake of breath. I grin. The pond does look really beautiful, with the early morning sunlight shining on the water but she's the only beautiful thing I notice. I suddenly wish that I hadn't dropped the ring. Now, I don't have a gift for her.

"Wow," she breaths and looks at me. "Why did you take me here?"

"I just thought that it's really pretty and you might like to see it," I respond. I sigh inwardly. I didn't say I love you and now, the mood isn't right. Katniss stands up and walks to the water's edge, surveying every inch of land in front of her. Then, she looks down and bends over to pick something up. She holds it out to me and I see what it is. The ring. It washed back onto the shore somehow, even though there's hardly a ripple in the pond. I gasp.

"Where do you think it came from?" she asks. I feel myself blushing and she notices. "Gale?"

"I brought it for you."

"For me? You mean for my birthday?" I shake my head and take the ring from her then, get down on one knee in front of her. The expression on her face is shocked.

"Katniss Everdeen, for your sixteenth birthday, I have mustered up the courage to tell you I love you. I have you loved you for four years now and this ring is a token of my love. I was wondering, um..." I trail off briefly looking for the words then pick up again. "I was wondering if you would wear it as a sign that you loved me back?" I don't dare raise my eyes and am surprised when Katniss tackles me to the ground. I gasp out, thinking that she's mad but she's laughing, happy. Ecstatic really. Her arms are around my neck and I slide my arms around her waist. I'm able to stand and swing her around once. Then, I put her gently on the ground, and kiss her forehead. This isn't enough for either of us and she stand on her tiptoes to kiss me but she's still not tall enough so I pick her up, crushing her body to mine and kiss her with all the passion I've kept locked up inside for four years. My mouth kisses her forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks but seems bent on returning to her mouth over and over.

Meanwhile, my hands travel up to her shoulders and down to her wrists and back again. I take her slender hands in my own and then return my hands to her hips, tracing gentle circles around her prominent hip bones. My hands travel up to the inward curve of of her waist and then back down but that's as high as go, worried that she'll push me away if I go any higher.

Her owns are busy. Pulling my face to hers, locking around my neck, knotting in my shirt and hair. Finally, our frantic kissing slows and she's able to gasp out three words.

"I love you." And my heart bursts with joy. I smile against her mouth and our kissing becomes more passionate again but never bordering on inappropriate. Well, never bordering on inappropriate a long as no one is watching you. If we did this in public, people would be gossiping about us for three months, about how bold we are in public and how an eighteen and sixteen year old should keep their relationship less public. But I don't care.

Eventually the kissing slows again, even though I don't want it to. I've got four years of kisses built up and it seems that she's got the same problem. But, nevertheless, we sit and I find the ring on the ground where I dropped it when she tackled me. I offer it to her again and she smiles, brushes back the loose strands of hair from her face and holds her hand out. I slide the ring onto her middle finger and see her gazing at it. I have to admit, it really is pretty and I made it myself. She notices.

"Did you make this?" I nod and she kisses me again. "I love it." I'm glad. It took me three months. I found some old silver forks around and melted them down to make the ring band, then, I hacked off a little piece of coal as the irregular gem and melted it to silver, very carefully. The first few tries were disastrous and I got burnt a lot but it was worth it.

For the rest of the afternoon, while we aren't kissing, we watch the sun in the sky. She falls asleep and I love watching her because she smiles and keeps muttering my name, but I kiss her awake because I can't wait for the next kiss. Finally, this girl is mine.

We walk up to Katniss' house together, hand in hand. I rub her fingers and feel the cool metal of the ring, a constant reminder that she loves me and always will, as long as she wears that ring. Prim sees us coming and walks out of the house to greet us. Her eyes light on our clasped hands and she smiles.

"Happy birthday Katniss! How was your day?" Katniss lets go of my hand and I unwillingly give her up but she loves her family as much as I love mine. I watch silently as she give Prim a big hug.

"I think I'm in love Prim!" I don't think she meant for me to hear even though I already know, but I hear her anyway and smile. Prim grins and when Katniss pulls back she walks to me. For the first time, she gives me a big hug and even though I'm surprised, I hug her back.

"Welcome to the family, big brother." I smile at her and lean down to give her a better hug. When I stand, Katniss takes one of my hands and Prim the other. I walk them inside their house and am about to leave when Prim calls to me,

"Hey, Gale! Do you think Rory likes me?" I can only toss my head back and laugh.


	2. Afternoon in the Forest

**Wych here. This is my second one shot, again of a possible first kiss for Gale and Katniss. I'm always open for suggestions and criticism. Galeniss forever! Love ya!**

**Sapphire Wych**

Gale and I sit alone on the threadbare couch in my little shack of a house. There's a fire blazing in the fire place and chestnuts roasting on the hearth. We're watching the flickering, staticky television while my family is over at Gale's house. The program; the seventy-fourth Hunger Games.

We're currently watching the opening of the games and full coverage of the battle for supplies at the Cornucopia, which we call the Bloodbath. I'm not really paying attention to who dies or not, just hoping that one of the two District Twelve Tributes make it home. So far, they've run into the woods for protection, a good idea.

As we watch, I think. Not about the Games, but about Gale, my best friend, my hunting partner, the man I love. Yes. I am in love with Gale Hawthorne. I don't really know when it happened, I just know that it did and I love him so much it hurts. Every time he wraps me in a friendly, or comforting hug, my heart thrums out a more rapid, irregular beat, except I don't know if he loves me back. I want to tell him I love him but I'm not nearly brave enough. I don't want to set myself up for disappointment. Gale probably doesn't love me. He's good looking and all the other girls like him too. He probably likes a pretty one.

My focus is shifted from my thoughts and the television to Gale getting off the couch to flip the chestnuts away from the heat. He slides them onto a plate for us and brings them back to the couch. This time, he sits right next to me, our shoulders, thighs, knees and feet touching. The contact sends thrills throughout my body. I want him to know I love him so much, but I just can't. He offers me the plate of chestnuts and I smile at him, popping one into my mouth. It's really hot so I start to pant and wave my hands in front of my face.

"Hot! Hot!" He laughs and I smile again. I live for that sound. When he laughs, or even smiles, he changes from someone intimidating and intense to someone amazingly likable. If I ever tell him I love him, I want to do it while he's smiling. I hear him mutter something underneath his breath but don't quite catch it. "What?" I ask him.

"Nothing. Nothing." His tone clearly indicates it wasn't nothing though. I tug on his sleeve, trying to annoy him into answering me.

"What?" Tug, tug. "What?" Tug." He only laughs again and glances at the television. Then, his face molds itself into hard planes and angles that I've long ago memorized. I know that whatever happening on the television is bad and the playful mood vanishes. I stare at the television too but Gale tries to cover my eyes.

"Don't look Catnip." I love it when he calls me Catnip but I don't listen to him. I'm too stubborn for that. I pull his warm hands off of my face and look at the screen. In the small box a picture of the female tribute from Twelve is flickering. She's been cornered against a cliff, but not by one of the tributes that pose themselves as Careers, the biggest, well fed tributes in the games. She's pinned by the male tribute from twelve and he's advancing on her with a large sword. The fact that he's going to kill someone from his own district is unthinkable. If he makes it home, he'd better be expecting mobs and everyone, even his own family to hate him.

The girl cowers on the ground. I see a good knife in her hand but she won't use it against him. She'd rather lose her own life than take the life of her fellow District Twelve tribute. I watch, astounded as the cruel boy swings his sword and decapitates her in a smooth stroke. The cannon fires and the episode of the Hunger Games ends for today. Gale turns to me and lifts up a hand to gently stroke my cheek. When he pulls his hand away, I see wet tears on his thumb, tears I didn't realize I was crying.

"Make a wish," I whisper. There's an old superstition in District Twelve that if you make a wish on a tear and taste the wish, it will come true. He does, and quickly flicks his tongue out to taste my tear. I smile slightly, at the thought of something from me inside of Gale.

All of a sudden, Gale leans in close, presses his hands against my wet cheeks and kisses me, gently but passionately. I'm too stunned to respond and Gale takes this the wrong way. He pulls away.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. But a radiant smile is lighting up my face and I laugh, stand up and pull him up beside me."

"It's okay! I love you Gale!" I throw my arms around his neck and he laughs now, swinging me around.

"I love you too, Catnip." He picks me up and I kiss him again, long and hard. His warm hands press into my waist, stroking the skin he exposed by pulling my shirt up to my ribs. My whole being feels as if it's on fire and I can't get enough kisses in, between gasping for air. My fingers curl around his dark, silky hair and we fall onto the couch.

Eventually, Gale and I have to break apart when I hear the front door rattling. I just have time to smooth out my hair when a pissed Prim bursts through the door.

"I can't believe he killed her!" I expected her to be crying, like I was but it almost seems as if Prim and have switched personalities. She goes into our only bedroom and my mother follows her, trying to comfort her. I stand up off the couch and pull Gale up again.

"Come on. I'll walk you home."

"I have a better idea. Let's go to the forest." He lifts both eyebrows up at me, suggestions filling his voice. I laugh again and yell to my mother that that's where we'll be. We head out the door and walk to the fence.

"Oh, yeah. What'd you mutter under your breath when I ate that chestnut?" He laughs and pulls me in for another lingering kiss.

"I said 'You're hot.'" I laugh too and we go under the fence together, to spend the whole afternoon on our hill.

**Hope you liked it. It's not as good as the first one (I think) but it's still sweet (I think). I'll have them posted faster if you review and give me criticism (seriously, if you hate it, I want to know why and how I can fix it or it's going to be bad still). Thanks!**

**Sapphire Wych**

**P.S. Galeniss Foreva!**


	3. Circumstantial Togetherness

**Okay, I just got the sweetest review ever! It's the first review I got on this particular story but it's from an anonymous reviewer. If you wrote this review and you have an account, please PM me or if you don't have an account, get one and PM me. Thanks. Love ya! Now here's the third story. I'm going faster than usual.**

**Sapphire Wych**

The room in the Justice Building is very plush. There's a thick (but dirty) red carpet covering the ground and the sound of my footsteps as well as my family's. We stand at the edge of the room, waiting for the mayor to arrive. I stand next to my mother, with her heavily swollen belly, announcing the soon arrival of a fourth child. My two arms are draped around my two brothers, Rory and Vick and I discreetly survey the other family.

The mother seems to be in a daze, not fully in the room. I watched her come in, led by the eldest daughter. She has long, dark hair pulled back in a braid and grey eyes, similar to my own, clearly marking her as a girl from the Seam, the poorest part of District Twelve.

Her sister is very small and blonde even though she must be from the Seam too. Her hand is gripped in her sisters. Finally, the mayor, Mayor Undersee, walks into the room, a small, wooden box clutched in his hands. I can only assume that in the box is the two medals that he will present to me, the eldest child of my family and the dark-haired girl, the eldest child of her family.

The medals are Medals of Valour, presented to us for being brave and sort of taking over as heads of the family, when our fathers died in a mine accident. A stray mine, placed in a tunnel and forgotten went off when one of our fathers stepped on it, killing them both. We didn't even have anything to bury.

Mayor Undersee stops in the middle of the room and opens the box, pulling out the first medal.

"A tragedy has happened in the mines of District Twelve," he declares in a clear but slightly pained voice. "Two workers have been killed. Both of these workers were loving husbands and fathers and they will be missed." He pauses to clear his throat and then continues. "In honour of the bravery these two families displayed, I will present the eldest child with a Medal of Valour." He places the box on the ground and holds the first medal up. "Gale Hawthorne, please step forward and receive your medal."

I remove my arms from around my brothers and pat my mother on her shoulder before walking up to the mayor to receive my medal. The mayor places the cloth loop around my neck, shakes my hand and thanks me for being strong for my family. I head back to my family and examine my medal. I can sell this for food later. Then, I see the mayor shaking the little girl's hand. I missed her name but I probably won't have anything to do with her so I don't care. The mayor concludes the small ceremony and I watch the little girl head back to her family, not a tear in her eyes. She's strong which is good and by now, it's clear that she's running her family. Her mother has vacant eyes and she's obviously clocked out of the world, whether it happened before her husband died or after, I'm not sure.

The little girl takes her mother's and sister's hand and leads them dutifully out of the room. I mutter to Rory to take my mother and other brother home and quickly follow the other family. I just need to offer my condolences.

"Hey! Wait up!" I shout in the corridor. The girl stops walking and whispers something to her sister. The younger, blonde girl nods and walks with her mother to the elevator. It closes and starts grinding down the shaft. The dark-haired girl turns to me and waits expectantly for me to get to her. "Hey," I say, trying to be as friendly as possible, even though I'm not really friendly.

"Hello," she says hesitantly obviously attempting to be friendly like me, but I see the hardness in her eyes.

"Look, I'm really sorry about your dad."

"Thanks. I'm sorry about yours too."

"It's okay. Hey, is your mom okay? She seems to be having a hard time." The girl shakes her head.

"She's just depressed. I hope she snaps out of it soon."

"I'm sure she will. She has two beautiful girls to take care of and she can't possibly stay away from you forever." The girl smiles a tiny, sad smile and it completely changes her face. I wish I knew her better but I doubt that will happen anyway.

"Thank you," she whispers and she steps up on her tiptoes to kiss me softly, sweetly on the cheek. My heart beats out a hurried, erratic thump and I hope the girl can't hear it. She doesn't give any sign that she does and goes back to the elevator while I go to the room to meet up with my family, slowly coming out of the room. I think of the girl the whole way home and am filled with an intense longing to get to know her better and to wipe that sad look off of her face.

**Okay, so this is the third story and I know it's short but the shorter they are, the sooner I get them posted. Please review even if what you think is horrible because I want to improve my writing. Galeniss Forever!**

**Sapphire Wych**


	4. Under the Stars

**Here's Galeniss four. Thanks to Ilovepeeta98 for reviewing what I have so far and thanks to Anonymous for the sweetest review I've gotten on any of my stories so far. Um, I still need to know what I'm doing right and wrong so review me or PM me and don't be afraid to slam me either. Thanks. Galeniss forever!**

**Sapphire Wych**

I tug the short dress down on my thighs. It's a very light purple and shows more skin than I'm used to. There are no straps and it only comes down to the middle of my thighs. I hate dresses anyway because they're flimsy and offer no protection but I made a promise to Gale to look good tonight.

"Stop fussing with the dress," Madge chastises me, slapping my hands away from the hem of it. I'm in her bedroom and we're getting ready for the school dance. The dress is hers. "You look fine." I shake my head violently, making the soft curls of my hair bounce into my eyes. I huff and push them away.

"I look ridiculous! I mean, when have I ever needed to look this good?"

"Tonight. You're going to a dance."

"So what?" My tone is snappier than I'd intended but I have good reason. Madge had to tie me to the chair in front of her vanity table so I wouldn't run away. I still tried, but I had to hop with the chair bouncing on my butt and she caught me easily. As soon, as she had me tied down, she curled my long hair in glossy, loose curls and applied makeup to my face. I now look like some china doll that the richest little girls play with. Then, she untied me and pinned me to the bed, sat on me, until I promised to put on the dress. For a tiny Town girl, she's surprisingly strong.

"So, you need to look good for Gale!"

"Why? He's seen me in practically every disgusting way possible."

"Disgusting? How?"

"One time I fell in a mud hole and twisted my ankle. He carried me home, mud and all." Madge laughs but gets serious again.

"Okay. He's seen you in disgusting situations, now he can see you in a nice situation."

"But it's not me!"

"Oh well! If you want to make a good impression on the boy you need to look impressing!" I sigh, because unfortunately, she's right. I do want to make a good impression on Gale. After four years of hunting and being best friends, my feelings for him evolved into something more. I want to tell him I love him, or rather, I want him to say it to me although I doubt that will ever happen. But, maybe... Gale asked me to the dance one day while we were hunting. It caught me totally by surprise since Gale never expressed any interest in the dances before now and he asked me to go with him. He said it was because he's curious about them and didn't want to go alone which may be true, or he may have wanted me to go with him because he likes me. I'm feverishly hoping for the latter.

"Fine. Are you almost done?"

"Yes. I just need to put lipstick on." Madge herself is wearing a pretty, ruby red dress that goes well with her blonde hair. It's very tight and shows her thin frame off nicely. To top things off, it's super short. Shorter even than my dress. She originally wanted me to wear it but I refused after seeing how short it was.

"Who are you trying to impress tonight?" I ask casually, while leaning against the head board on her bed, slightly crushing my curls. She notices and swoops in like a hawk.

"Sit up! You're crushing your hair! We'll have to redo it!" I bolt upright, not wanting to go through that again. "And, I'm trying to impress Peeta Mellark." I shudder inwardly. Peeta is the baker's son and he saved my life as well as the life of my family when he snuck bread to me. I was about to keel over from starvation but he saved me and I seem to owe this boy.

"I didn't know he asked you."

"Oh well, he just asked me this afternoon after school while you were hunting."

"Is he coming to pick you up or are you going to meet him somewhere?"

"He's coming here." Just on cue, the door bell rings. Madge's mother gives a small cry of pain from the next room. She has one of her awful headaches and the noise obviously hurt. Madge slides into a pair of high red heels and flies down the stairs to get the door before Peeta rings the bell again. I follow slower in my infinitely more manageable shoes. They are flat to the ground and the same colour as my dress with the toes just barely being covered. I fidget with the way the dress gathers just underneath my breasts and when I'm sure it's perfect I go down the stairs myself. Peeta steps into the front hall and gives Madge an awkward kiss on the cheek, then holds out a bouquet of purple flowers to her. She takes them and goes off to get a vase to put them in. I'm surprised when Gale also steps into the front hall. He obviously came here with Peeta.

"Gale!" I call out. He looks up and smiles at me, eyes travelling up and down my body, taking in the dress and curls and baby doll face. I see his cheeks rose into a blush and blush myself. Hopefully him smiling is a good sign. When I walk up to him, he fixes a purple flower in my hair, clearly borrowed from Peeta's bouquet and I'm glad that it almost matches the dress, just a little deeper in colour. He leans in to give me a quick kiss on the cheek and whispers in my ear.

"You look beautiful, Catnip." I blush again and am sure it's noticeable when he and Peeta both grin. I step back and look Gale up and down too. He's wearing a nice white shirt buttoned all the way up to the collar and a black tie hangs loosely from his neck. There's a belt at his waist holding up a pair of simple black pants. I wonder where he got such nice clothes because I know his family couldn't afford them.

"Hm," I say, attempting to tease him. "You look nice too." Well, it wasn't exactly teasing but he blushes deeper than me and stammers out a thank you.

"That's mostly because of me," Peeta chimes in. "I had to force him into those clothes. The tie was the hardest part but I finally managed it." I grin on the outside but on the inside I feel as if I owe Peeta even more now. He made Gale look nice for me.

"These are your clothes? I would have thought they'd be way to small on Gale," I say.

"Actually, they're my father's." I conjure up a mental image of the baker and nod my head. He's much closer in size to Gale than Peeta is even though Peeta's a big guy too. Madge comes back from the kitchen and sets a vase with the flowers on a table in the front hall.

"Ready to go?" she asks and takes Peeta's hand. We all nod assent and I'm surprised by the presence of wagon in front of the house.

"I thought we could get to the dance in style," Peeta tells us. "Gale, Katniss, are you coming with or do you want to walk together?" I climb into the wagon before Gale can protest. Already my feet are beginning to get sore from the shoes. They pinch my toes and heels horribly.

We're at the school in a matter of minutes. Aside from the Justice Building, this is the biggest building in District Twelve. From the gymnasium comes the strains of lively fiddle and drum music. When we walk into the gym, my breath is taken away. There are brightly coloured bubbles floating in the air attached to strings and tables are full of more food than I've ever seen in one place in my life. I go over to them immediately and start eating. Gale follows. Maybe we should come to dances more often. We'll get a decent meal that day for sure.

I look behind me at Madge and Peeta who are already in each others arms, dancing to the slow song that just started. Gale and I load up plates and go to sit at en empty table, ringing the edges of the gym. We kick back on the chairs and watch couples dancing, kissing or talking. To my surprise, the dance looks really easy. The girls have their arms around the boys necks and the boys have their arms around the girls waists and they either sway on the floor or spin in circles. Gale is watching too. We finish our food in silence and by now, the songs have become more upbeat. Peeta and Madge walk up to us, hands clasped and sit down. We all talk for a minute then another slow song starts.

"Ask him," Madge mouths to me. I give my head a small shake. She nods and I shake again. Then she turns her head towards Gale.

"Hay Gale, maybe you and Katniss should dance!" Gale looks stricken but Peeta pushes his shoulder until he stands and extends his hand to me. I blush but take it and stand too. We go out onto the dance floor and Gale pulls me into his arms, hands resting lightly on my hips. I lock my arms around his neck and we start spinning in slow circles but the shoes pinch my toes too much so I pull back from him. He looks surprised but laughs my favourite laugh when I pull off my shoes and throw them to Madge. One hits Peeta on the head and he yells "OW!" I laugh with Gale and he pulls me insistently into his arms again. I rest my head on his shoulder and delight in the electric currents running through me right now. He whispers something in my ear and I pull back slightly surprised. He whispered something amazing.

"I love you!" I feel a grin lighting up my face and laugh.

"Oh my God! I love you too!" He smiles and brings his lips slowly down on mine. I pull him against me harder and he lifts me up. We're no longer moving on the dance floor. Just standing there. Gale pulls back when Peeta taps him on the shoulder. He puts me gently on the ground hands still on my hips.

"Yes?"

"Can I cut in?" Gale grudgingly hands me over but not before getting in another long kiss.

"Oh, and Mellark? Just remember, she's mine." Gale goes back to sit with Madge and I put my arms around Peeta's neck too, just farther back than I did with Gale. Peeta's hands go around my waist, not my hips and bunch my dress up slightly which makes it even shorter. I want to tug it back down but that would seem rude.

"Thank you for the bread," I say. I don't know where that came from. It just sort of blurted out.

"From when we were little? Don't mention it."

"You saved me and my family."

"It was nothing." He's obviously uncomfortable talking about this and changes the topic. "Hey, do you think Madge likes me?"

"Well of course she does. She said yes didn't she?"

"Yeah but I mean really like me, like me. I want to ask her to be my girlfriend."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure she'd say yes. You should ask her right now." Peeta smiles and the song ends. We break apart and go back to the table. Gale stands.

"Want to go to the forest?" he whispers to me. I nod. This isn't really my kind of place and it gives me an excuse to change out of the dress.

"Madge, we're going now okay?" She wants to protest but knows that it's futile to argue. She just nods and waves us goodbye. Gale grabs my hand and we head out of the school, me barefoot, him yanking the tie looser.

"Can we stop by my house so I can change?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"I like that dress. Besides, I just want to be alone. I sigh quietly but let me pull him to the fence. We slide under and go to a small clearing he found a few years ago. It's gorgeous and he lays down on the grass, pulling me on top of him. We break from breathless kisses about an hour later and I pull my dress which hiked just to the tops of my thighs down. The top of the dress also sank dangerously low and I pull it up, but only slightly. Gale retrieves his shirt but I grab it and throw it back to the ground. I like seeing his rock hard abs under tanned skin. His heavily muscled arms also are exposed and they go around my waist making me feel protected. He pulls me close to him and we look up at the stars together, making shapes out of them.

"Those ones say Katniss," Gale points. "And that one is as beautiful as you are." I sigh contended and start kissing him again, the top of the dress sinking slightly lower and my lacy bra showing at the top. I don't care though.

Finally, I start to feel impossibly drowsy and lay across Gale's chest. He hugs me close and whispers 'I love you,' again. I give him a long kiss and fall asleep, Gale keeping me safe.

**So, this is my favourite one so far. The birthday one is also one of my favourites though and I need more ideas please. Eventually, I'll run out. Thanks for reading. Oh, and if you're a Peeta fan, I put him in here just for you. Only he's with Madge because I think the idea of him and Katniss being together is repulsive. I'm prepared to take all of your nasty comments into consideration too. Just don't expect Katniss and Peeta to get together in any of these stories.**

**Sapphire Wych**


	5. Hate and Love

**Galeniss is back! But um, this one won't be the greatest. I'm tired and took a head dive in my driveway with all the neighbours watching (I'm very graceful clearly). Lots of blood and I'm sore. This makes writing not my best. As always, I'm good with criticism so criticize me. Tell me if you're sick of Gale and Katniss always making out but this is a series about them being together so that's going to happen a lot. Give me ideas too. I also beta. And please take my poll. Read my other story _Unknown Eyes._ Become my Fanfic buddy. I'm always on and need people to talk to, particularly about how _hawt_ Gale is. Thanks and enjoy. Galeniss forever!**

**Sapphire Wych**

I've walked past Gale in the hallway of the school about a million times today. We usually don't see each other much during the day but today seems like a lot. I sit with my best 'girl' friend, Madge at our lonely lunch table. We eat in silence. Me an apple and some strips of cold rabbit, her an expensive lunch bought from the cafeteria. I could be jealous of her because she can afford the lunches but she's too nice for that. I stare fixedly at the door on the other side of the large room. Gale had a schedule change today due to an assembly and he promised that he'd have lunch with us, but it's already been ten minutes and he has yet to show up. Madge notices me staring.

"If you like him so much, just ask him out."

"I do not like Gale!" I protest half-heartedly. Unfortunately, it's true. I am in love with Gale Hawthorne but I'm positive that he doesn't find me as anything other than a hunting partner and friend.

"Mmh," Madge says with a raised eyebrow but she just keeps eating. This I am jealous of. I never could lift just one eyebrow. Only both. My focus shifts to the door again and it opens but it isn't Gale that walks in. Only Madge's boyfriend, Peeta. He walks over to us and sits down. Plants a kiss on Madge's cheek and looks at me.

"What?" I snap, slightly irritable because of Gale. Peeta smiles knowingly. Of course Madge told him about Gale. She's a good friend but not the best at keeping secrets. I kick him under the table and he jumps, the smirk disappearing from his face.

"Gale said he should be here in about five minutes."

"Okay." I try to keep my face indifferent but I feel a blush creeping up my face and cheeks. Peeta looks down but I see his smile. I kick him again.

"OW!" The next five minutes of waiting seem to the second longest of my life, only after waiting for the miners to see if they could find my father in the mines where he was blown to bits. Finally, the door opens and Gale, tall, heavily muscled _hawt_ Gale walks in. His face is tanned and he even has the ghost of a smile on his face when he sees me. I wave to him, a huge grin lighting up my face. Someone calls to Gale though and he turns. A tall lanky blonde girl dressed in expensive clothes stands and walks to him. Gale smiles at her. My heart breaks a little bit. Gale hardly ever smiles at anyone except me and he gave a smile to a girl he doesn't know. At least I think he doesn't. I can't hear what they're saying but she links her arm through his and starts to pull him out of the cafeteria. Gale tries to pull away but can't and just throws a smile over his shoulder at me with a stage-whispered 'Sorry.' They disappear from my view and I feel the need to follow them or burst into tears. Gale could have broken her grip if he'd wanted to but he didn't. Only went willingly with the beautiful blonde town girl.

"I have to go," I choke to Madge and Peeta who are making lovey dovey eyes at each other. Madge looks up with her eyes full of sympathy for me.

"I'll clean up your spot." I only nod, not trusting my voice to speak then rush as fast as I can out of the cafeteria. I don't have to look far before I see them. They're standing just away from the door. The girl has backed Gale into the wall and is kissing him, passionately. His hands are balled at his sides but I don't know whether from pleasure or not. It seems rude to break them apart but I don't care. I can already feel the sting of tears in my eyes as I watch Gale kiss a girl that isn't me. I just grip the school books I took with me out of the cafeteria and hurry down the hallway, bumping into the girl and pulling her away from Gale. She shouts at me in protest and Gale recognizes me immediately.

"Katniss?" he calls after me. I just keep walking until I'm out the door of the school and in the air, shimmering with coal dust. Gale can keep making out with his new girlfriend as far as I care. His girlfriend that isn't me. I'm hoping fervently that my mother isn't home. That she has a house call to take. I don't want to talk boys and comfort with her. I'm still mad at her for clocking out on us when my father died. Luckily, she is gone. Only a note saying that she probably won't even be home tonight. She's helping someone very sick. That means I won't have to deal with her or Prim because Prim is at school and is going to sleep over at a friend's house tonight. I'll have the whole house to myself.

I throw the door to our one bedroom open and fling myself face down on the mattress. The tears flow freely and I'm sobbing and gasping soon. I know that it's illogical for me to be crying over someone who doesn't love me back but I can't help myself. I've had crushes on a few boys but none as bad as I have a crush on Gale. I can truly say that I am in love with him. And he doesn't love me back. He loves the rich, blonde girl who is more beautiful, tall and rich than I am. These thoughts float through my head and the only comforting thought I can come up with is that I'm smarter than her. This doesn't stop the uncontrollable tears though.

I hope Madge knows to cover for me at school. We're in all the same classes so she'll know that I'm not at school anymore. Maybe she can say I'm sick or something. It's technically true. I'm heartsick. I can't seem to cry myself out like I usually do and am still crying an hour later. That's when I hear the front door opening. The school day isn't over yet so it can't be Prim so most likely it's mother. Her patient either got better or died. She must see my boots by the door because I hear her footsteps coming towards the bedroom. I'm about to close the door in her face but I just collapse back on the bed sobbing harder. Right now, I wouldn't mind if she was here to comfort me. I could use the comforting.

I bury my head in my pillows and this is why I don't see the figure. If I had, I would have slammed the door in its face. In his face.

"Catnip?" Gale asks, stroking my braid. He must have disentangled himself from his girlfriend after making out for a few minutes and mustered up the concern to come after me. I try to pull myself together but end up sobbing harder. Gale pulls me into his lap, and cradles my head on his shoulder. But I don't want that. It hurts too much because I know he isn't mine. I suppose I could ask Gale to let me go. To get out of my house but I need to course my anger and sadness somewhere and Gale seems to be the focus so I lash out and punch him as hard as I can in the jaw. He jumps up surprised, dumping me back on the mattress.

"What was that for!" he cries. I clear my tears enough to be able to see him and get to my knees.

"Get out of my house!" I scream at him. He shakes his head, ever the stubborn man who I fell in love with but obviously has no feelings for me.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." I grasp behind me and come up with a pillow. I hurl it at him as hard as possible but he dodges it easily, expecting it. I reach again and come up with a candle in a heavy brass candle holder. I throw it too and he dodges. It hits against the wall and the candle shatters into a million waxy pieces. I'm out of things to throw so I launch myself at Gale. He catches my wrists and throws me over his shoulder. I kick and scream, pounding my fists on his broad back, not even making him flinch in pain. He carries me into the bathroom and puts me down then grips my head and forces me into the bathtub filled for our baths tonight. I just have time to suck in a breath before I plunge under the icy water. My breath is slowly leaving me and I think that Gale is meaning to kill me when he pulls me up. I go back under and this time I'm not so lucky. I breath in a huge gulp of water and start choking immediately, limbs flailing. Gale only thinks that I'm intending to resist and leaves me choking. I breath in more water and know that I'm passing out by the way my eyes are darkening around the edges. I wonder if Gale even cares or just wishes that he could leave me here to make out with his girlfriend. I fall limp and vaguely realize that Gale pulls me out of the tub but I'm still choking. I feel a pressure on my chest and then a pressure on my lips. Someone starts breathing for me and pushing water out of my lungs. I hear Gale with tears choking his voice, whisper my name but I pass out.

When I wake up, I feel warm blankets covering me and my hair is wet. I remember what happened all of today except what happened after I started to choke and start sobbing again. All I can think is that Gale tried to kill me by drowning me. I hear his voice say my name and cower in fear from him as his large frame appears in my vision.

"Please don't kill me!" I sob, voice raw from the coughing. Gale laughs and pulls my head into his lap. I cringe away from him. This is something that I'd never expected. Being afraid of my best friend. Gale's face hovers in front of my own and I cringe further away from him. His expression changes from amused to hurt.

"Catnip, I'm not going to hurt you." He tries to stroke my head and I cringe deeper into the threadbare couch I'm laying on. Gale looks even more hurt and picks me up into his strong arms. I try to wriggle out of them but his hold is too strong. He sets me on the bed I share with Prim and pins my wrists above my head then he puts his weight flat against me so I can't try and hurt him again. His head is just above mine.

"Catnip, I need you to listen to me."

"Katniss," I say coldly. He flinches as if I've struck him but keeps talking.

"I won't hurt you."

"Well why'd you try to drown me?"

"Not my fault you decided to decided to inhale the water. I was just trying to get you to stop trying to hurt me and yourself."

"To late. I'm already hurt," I mutter. Gale hears but he doesn't realize that I'm talking about my broken heart which throbs painfully.

"I'm sorry that you choked Katniss. Really I am. Why were you so mad at me anyways?" Gale's voice isn't compassionate like it usually is around me. I'm hurt more by this.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," he hisses.

"Not until you get off of me." I don't really want him off of me because even though I'm mad, I don't miss the jolts of electricity coursing through my whole body.

"Are you going to try and hit me again?" I shake my head and he slides off of me, releasing my wrists too. I sit up and pat the bed in front of me for him to sit too. He does.

"Now talk," he orders.

"You promised me you would sit with me at lunch," I whisper. Gale seems to think that I'm done speaking and he jumps in.

"You were crying your eyes out and trying to kill me because I couldn't sit with you at lunch?" he asks hotly. "That's really childish of you Katniss."

"I'm not done! Just shut up and listen." His eyebrows knit together. He's stunned by my fury and doesn't say anything else. "You went out of the cafeteria with that girl. You told me you didn't have a girlfriend." I fall silent and it takes him a moment to realize this. He speaks.

"But Catni-" he catches my glare. "Katniss. I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh! You were just making out with that girl because it would be more fun than sitting with me at lunch, hm? Or did you just not have the chance to ask her to be your girlfriend yet?"

"Katniss! She's not my girlfriend. She told me that my mother was waiting for me outside and took me away from the cafeteria! Then she kissed me!"

"Mhm?"

"And even if she was my girlfriend I would tell you. Why do you care so much anyway?" I stand up off the bed and start pacing, hands curling into fists.

"Gah! Gale you are so clueless!" He stands up, right in front of me.

"I'm not the only clueless one!" he shouts in my face.

"How am I clueless?" I shout back.

"I love you!" we yell together then each take a step back.

"Wait, what?" I say.

"I love you Katniss Everdeen," he repeats. I open my mouth but find it blocked by his. His hands are cupping my face and he breaths into my parted lips, mouth moving with mine. I make a sound deep in my throat and kiss him harder, breathing his scent in. The scent of the forest. The scent of a smoky fire. The scent of Gale. We break apart for air but this is too painful and we're back together almost immediately.  
"Katniss Everdeen," he murmurs between kisses. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" I gasp. He smiles against me.

"Good."

"I love you Gale."

"I love you too Catnip." We escape to the forest and spend the rest of the day hunting and kissing. I've never been happier in my entire life and it seems that Gale hasn't either. Finally, he's mine.

The next day at school Gale and I are together every minute between classes. We're already publicly known as being together and I see girls glaring at me but I couldn't care less. I have Gale. He's mine. I'm his. We've never been happier.

**So, I consider that a success. How about you (yes I know the end sort of repeats itself)? Tell me please and give me some more ideas. I wish I were Katniss and I'm just hours away from knowing who she chooses. I plan on reading the book in a day which will probably happen (I'm a fast reader). Maybe Peeta will die? Good thoughts to sleep on. Oh, and I'll need people to talk about it with so PM me please. Also, take my poll and read my other story, Unknown Eyes. Galeniss forever!**

**Sapphire Wych**


	6. Without Mercy Always Will

**Okay, so here's the sixth Galeniss fanfic in my series. It does change some things that we already knew but it's essentially the same thing. I hope you enjoy. As always, I want your reviews, compliments and criticism. Thanks to those who already reviewed, _Batman-Luver, Lostliveson4eva (who reviewed every chapter), KatnissEverdeen44, Ilovepeeta98, and my anonymous reviewer. _I love you guys to _death_! Thank you sooo much. So here's the fanfic.**

**Sapphire Wych**

I scoot underneath fence and quickly dash into the cover of the woods. It's early this morning but there are more people moving about than usual. Even though most of them already know I hunt and won't deny me my right to feed myself and my family, it's still best not to let them see. I decide to head to the hill that we picked out as our meeting place the day before. To my annoyance, she's already sitting in the grass. I hate it when she gets here earlier than me, although I don't really know why. She hears my footsteps without turning around.

"Morning, Gale."

"Hello Katniss," I respond. We've already known each other for almost a year but we're still formal with each other. I haven't even seen her smile.

"Are you hunting today, gathering or trapping?"

"I think I'm going to trap," I decide quickly. We have an agreement and territory worked out. If I'm trapping, she has to stay within a certain area of the forest to hunt so she doesn't scare off my game. If I'm hunting we have half of the forest each so we don't get into each others way and if I'm gathering she usually gathers too and it doesn't matter which sections of the forest we go too.

"Okay. Well good luck." I nod the same to her and the scrawny thirteen year old stands, bow in hand and heads down the hill to the start of her section of forest. I follow after a few minutes, pausing only to eat a quick meal and then head to my first trap. It's empty but that's okay. I've got twelve more lined up. Twelve more lined up to catch my family a meal today. The short, five minute walk to the next snare is quiet. I look around at the forest, sunlight spilling through the foliage in bright shafts, illuminating the coal dust floating in the air.

I notice several rabbits and other animals jumping through the bushes and wonder if maybe I should have chosen to hunt today but it's too late now. Katniss is already patrolling every part of the woods except the parts with my snares and I'd never be able to find her now to change my mind. The next snare is better. A small rabbit dangles from the wire. It's not big but if I can find another one, they'll make a nice stew. Maybe I can also gather along the way just to spice up it up a little bit.

The third snare is also empty but I've got more. Soon, my thoughts turn unwillingly from food to Katniss. My crush, Katniss Everdeen. I met her in the woods one day and thought she was trying to steal the rabbit I caught but she just wanted to know how to make the snares. It was then that I fell for her. She's intelligent and devoted to her family. She's also beautiful which is a big bonus. Her long hair always put in a braid is glossy and her grey eyes shine. Unfortunately, they shine with sadness over her father's death and they are hard from having to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders after her mother practically stopped living. My dad died in the mine accident that killed her dad too and I'm still sad but my life seems easier. My mother helps as much as she can and I can teach my brothers to hunt and gather if I need to. She can't teach her sister and her mother is no help.

I think about the wrinkles that already appear when she scrunches her eyebrows together. Wrinkles, even though she just turned thirteen. I want to smooth them away, take some of the weight off of her but we're not really good at the whole friendship thing so it's taking us a long time to warm up to each other. I'm so absorbed in my thoughts that I almost miss the next snare but I catch the gleam of the white rabbit just in time. It's a good one, very fat and this will make an amazing stew for dinner. I wonder what Katniss has gotten so far.

The rest of the day is good in terms of traps. My snares caught two more rabbits and a squirrel and the basket I made for the small river is full of big fish. I'll have plenty to feed my family with and enough left over to trade at the Hob. I'm slowly making my way back to the start of my snare line, looking for nice herbs to trade and put in the stew when a Mockingjay lands on a branch next to me. It has picked up a tune and opens its mouth to sing it to me. I pause and listen because often these songs are very pretty, but today, the song could not be worse. It sounds like a scream. A scream that no one but a little, possibly thirteen year-old, girl could make. It's the scream of Katniss and if she's screaming, she's in trouble.

I know the Mockingjay must have picked up the sound recently because it would have taken up some other song if it hadn't. I shoo it away and listen carefully. In the distance, I think I hear another scream and break into a run, desperate to get to the girl I love before something hurts her. I pause only to get the bow and arrows she traded me for the knowledge on how to make a decent snare. I run on, bow notched with an arrow and listen for her screams again. It's not long before I hear one.

"Gale!" I'm taken aback slightly. She's not just screaming. She's screaming my name, hoping that I'll come and rescue her. And of course, I will. My pace quickens and I burst into a clearing. My eyes are drawn instantly to the girl on the ground, holding up an arm in front of her face to protect it. There's three long scratches all dripping blood on her pale flesh. I see the lynx in front of her, backing her against a tree. She could flee but the lynx would be on her too fast. She could climb but the tree isn't any good for climbing. She could shoot, but her bow and arrows lay on the ground, just out of her reach.

"Gale!" she cries again, not realizing that I'm here. That I'm going to keep her safe. I pull the string of the arrow back and let it fly hoping that it hits the lynx and not Katniss. It does and the lynx falls to the ground at Katniss' feet. She looks up at me.

"Gale," she whispers. I rush over to her.

"Oh God, Katniss. Are you okay." I take her arm and she winces. It's absolutely drenched in blood and the three parallel scratches are deep. I pull off my shirt and tie it tightly around her arm. Her eyes sort of bug out when she sees me.

"Nice abs," I hear her whisper to herself. It obviously wasn't meant for me to hear so I stifle my smile.

"You're going to be okay," I tell her. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" She shakes her head and I sigh in relief. Suddenly, it's unbearable to be even this far from her. I pull her into an unbreakable hug and she doesn't resist. Her good arm goes around my neck. I pull back slightly and crush my mouth against hers. Her lips part in surprise but she doesn't pull back. She pulls me closer to her and her fingers knot in my hair. Finally, I pull back.

"I love you," I mutter to her.

"I love you too," she whispers back. I pull back to see if she's being truthful and a smile lights up her face. This is the first time she's smiled at me and I smile back. I'm so happy and I kiss her again, lightly. I could stay here and kiss her all day but she's only thirteen and I'm only fourteen so maybe we shouldn't do that.

"Okay, let's get you home. Do you think you need to get stitches?"

"I do but I can't afford them so I'll make do." I want to help her, get her the stitches she needs but I don't have the money either so the best I can do is nod. I grab her hand and pull her up beside me. It's clear immediately that she won't be able to walk home. She's lost too much blood and is woozy. I pull her legs out from underneath her and lift her in my arms. I want to take her home but her sister might not like seeing her like this so I carry her to my house. No one is home so I lay her on our couch and remove the blood soaked shirt. The blood seems to be slowing which I take as a good sign. I wish I had bandages to give her but I don't and I don't have time to go out and trade for some. I can't use one of our few towels to wrap her arm in because we don't have enough so the only thing I can think to use is another one of my shirts. I wash her arm off gently and then wrap it in the shirt.

"Well, guess you really are Catnip now," I joke, referring to the time I mistakenly thought she was named Catnip. She laughs and the sound is music to my ears, something I've never really liked but now seems like the best thing in the world.

"I have to get home to Prim," she whispers. I can only assume that she means her sister.

"I'll bring her hear. You're too weak to go home. You need to sleep here."

"What about my mother?"

"I'll bring her here too. Just sleep, okay?" She nods and starts to nod off immediately. She was clearly fighting her drowsiness and now has an excuse to give in to it. I kiss her again, just before she falls asleep and the ghost of a smile plays on her lips. I brush her hair back and smile. I couldn't be happier.

**Hope you liked it. Again, please review and criticize. Take my poll. Read my story _Unknown Eyes_ and PM me about Mockingjay. I'm hours away from getting it and can't wait!**

**Sapphire Wych**


	7. Wishing on Tears Braided Back

**Okay, skip all the bold parts at the beginning because I finished Mockingjay last night (took me nearly eight straight hours) and there will be HUGE spoilers if you haven't already read it. I'll skip the next line so you have time to scroll down to the actual story (no spoilers there). It's the truth of why Katniss always wears her hair in a braid.**

**Sapphire Wych**

**THESE ARE HUGE MOCKINGJAY SPOILERS! SKIP TO STORY! **

**OKAY! I'M PISSED! Mockingjay totally sucked! First and worst is that Katniss chose PEETA! EUH! I hate Peeta! I actually feel sick when I think of them together. It feels like she betrayed Gale because I know that he won't be able to get over her and he'll wait for her forever even though she doesn't want him! I mean, really, he was her best friend, he was always there for her, he never took advantage of her (Peeta did. To save his ugly butt.) and he loved her first! Besides, he saved Prim in the bombing of 13. Second problem, Katniss was always wrapped in her misery bubble so the book made me feel miserable. I don't like that! Third, all the characters that were killed off! OMG! Finnick was brutally murdered (and Annie was pregnant with his child). Prim was brutally murdered! Cinna was brutally murdered! GOD! Fourth, we were teased. In Catching Fire Katniss chose Gale by not running away. She kissed him several times in this book but she still wound up with PEETA! Did I mention that I HATE Peeta? Fifth, it was also kind of boring but that's the least of my issues. Sixth, she chose PEETA! GOD! And when she got back to 12, Gale didn't even come visit her! If he did, she would have chosen him probably. But he didn't come. I don't blame him, but I blame Suzanne Collins who wrote the trilogy. Finally, the friendship between Gale and Katniss faded and there was hardly anything about Gale in the first two. Just the fact that he loved her and DIDN'T GET HER! I'm so MAD! Okay, I'll let you get to story now. About GALENISS! Like, Gale and Katniss GETTING TOGETHER! It's only fair to Gale.**

I pull the bow from the hollow log I keep it in. It's the full sized bow, not the smaller version my father made me. I figure we have enough food for the next couple of days so I can practice with it. Then, I'll have two bows at my disposal. I'd have three but I traded Gale the other bow for the knowledge on how to make a nice snare. His are still better but I'm improving, just as he is with the bow.

We've known each other for about a year and a half now and have finally warmed up to each other. I've even gone as far as falling in love with him although he seems to treat me only as a friend and hunting partner. I don't mind. I've never been very good at discussing feelings and I'll only embarrass him and myself. As expected, he's already at the meeting place we've chosen, bow in hand and quiver of arrows slung over his shoulder. The first thing I notice is that his shirt is off because it's so hot today. He's only fourteen, almost fifteen but he already has big, _hawt_ muscles. They gleam with sweat but I only find that more attractive. He's perceptive and notices that I have the big bow.

"You're practising today?" I nod.

"You can hunt if you want but you can practice with me too." Part of me is hoping that he'll stay with me to practice but the other part is hoping that he'll go off and hunt so I don't embarrass myself with my incompetence using the big bow.

"I'll stay and practice. We got a good enough haul yesterday that my family should be set for the next couple of days."

"Okay. Where do you want to practice?"

"I've got the perfect spot. I found it while I was on my way here."

"Okay. Take me to it." We move silently through the woods looking for animals, even though we're not really hunting today. It turns out that Gale's spot is perfect. In fact, as soon as I see it, I burst out laughing. Gale looks pleased.

It's a large clearing in the woods, the hot summer sun baking the dirt ground which is strewn with all manner of targets. It's clearly a shooting range made by Gale himself. I pick up an exquisitely carved wooden bird.

"Did you carve this?" My voice is clearly showing my awe.

"Yeah. I made everything here."

"Even the trees? And the dirt. Can you teach me?" I tease enthusiastically. He picks up a handful of dirt and throws it at me. I dodge but my long braid flies behind me and almost all the dirt gets caught in it. I pull it in front of my shoulder and pull out the bands holding it in place, smooth out the waves and shake my hair back behind my head, releasing a large amount of dirt back to the ground. I sigh in relief. I don't like my hair when it's in my braid. It constantly tangles and waves and it takes me fifteen minutes to braid it all back in the mornings. Through the long strands that fall over my shoulder, obscuring my face, I see Gale gaping at me. He's never seen me with my hair down before. I start to blush in elation that he's finally noticed me but fight it back so he doesn't see and has the chance to embarrass me.

"I figure we can throw all of this stuff in the air and take turns shooting. And I made bulls-eyes over there." I smile at his idea.

"So who's throwing first and who's shooting first?" Gale debates a moment and in the exact same second we both yell "I'm shooting!" Gale smirks.

"I knew it would come down to this." He pulls a coin out of his pocket. "Heads or tails?" We both shout heads at the same time again. I blow a strand of hair out of my face in an annoyed huff. "Okay. I'll take tails," Gale smirks again. Good. I had no intention of going with tails and he's the older one so he's supposed be more mature anyway. Gale tosses the coin high and catches it mid-catch, slamming it down on the back of his head. I move in closer to see what side is flipped up. Gale breaths down my neck causing faint shivers to travel through my body and he removes his hand. _Tails. _I swear vehemently under my breath but don't protest. Instead, I grab one of the birds and throw it high. Gale doesn't have time to react but I do. The bird drops to his feet and he picks it up, wresting the arrow out of the wood, making sure not to damage it.

"Show off," I hear him mutter under his breath. I smile to myself, hiding behind my hair. I was showing off to impress him. I was actually just hoping to hit the bird even if the arrow didn't stick in it, so I'm actually looking better than I really am.

"Ready?" I ask. He grips the bow, notches it with an arrow and nods, setting his jaw and gritting his teeth. I pick up a bird and throw it high. He fires but isn't even close. I examine him. He's standing correctly, holding the bow correctly and the arrow was notched correctly but he's way too tense to get a good shot. He needs to be looser. I walk up behind him where he has another arrow notched and is waiting for my next throw. I place my hand gently on his arm and put my mouth close to his ear.

"You're too tense. Loosen up a bit." He can't seem to do that so I try massaging his arms. This sends thrills through me but doesn't seem to be helping Gale though. I'm aware that me touching him may not be helping either. It might be making him more agitated even if he doesn't think of me as anything more than a friend. I sigh and walk a ways away to sit on the ground. I sling the quiver off my shoulder and place it on the ground next to me.

"Come sit," I invite Gale. He does and I pull an apple out of my bag, the apple that was going to be my lunch, and hand it too him. He hesitates so I place it in his palm and close his fingers around it. "Eat," I order. "Relax. Otherwise you won't be able to shoot well." He smiles at me and I want to feel the curve of his lips against mine. I want to be impulsive like I am so much and kiss him, taste the apple on his lips, but of course, I don't. It would ruin our friendship if he didn't like me and if we started dating but broke up, it would still ruin our friendship. I don't want that. Instead, I watch him chew, hidden behind my hair and watch his lips moving, familiarize myself with his face. He's watching me too. He just doesn't know that I know that, since he can't possibly see me through my hair. I watch as he extends his arm, nudges me and when I turn to look at him, he offers me a bite of the apple. I smile at him and take it. As soon as I do, he scoots to sit behind me. I don't know why until I feel his warm fingers combing through my long hair. He's playing with it. I smile around the crunchy, juicy apple and take another bite, my lips landing where Gale's started the apple. I smile again.

Gale starts doing crazy things to my hair, pulling it on top of my head, twisting it, putting some parts up while leaving others down and crushing fistfuls in his hands, that are strong and powerful but delicate enough to set the snares that capture so much game. He twists my hair, ducks down low and pretends to put it on his own head.

"Look, I'm you." I laugh because he's being so silly and unserious. So unlike Gale but I'm glad that he's fascinated with my hair. I'll have to leave it down more. He then covers my face with thick strands so I can't see a thing. "Hm. That's a definite improvement." I'm immediately struck by what he says even though he's teasing. It means I'm not pretty. I quench tears welling in my eyes because I don't want him to know how much his comment breaks my heart. I want him to think of me as pretty. Beautiful. Even though I'm really not. This is also the same thing my father did before he was killed in a mine accident. When he pulls the hair from my face, he looks at me and sees my pout. I haven't quite gotten the tears out of my eyes and one spills over my eyelashes. He catches it, surprised and strokes my cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that would hurt you. You're actually really beautiful Katniss." I smile and reassure him that he's not why I'm crying. It's not really a lie because he's not the _only_ reason I'm crying. I explain briefly about my father. Gale's eyes melt in sympathy. He understands what it's like not to have a father anymore. His was also killed in the accident. I feel him pull me close and kiss my forehead. I smile but he doesn't see it. My face is buried in the crook of his neck. Thankfully I'm not really sobbing because when I sob, I gasp really loudly and it gets embarrassing. I just sniffle a little bit. I don't want Gale to release but of course he does. I pull back and look away from him. When I look back his head is dipping closer to mine. Slowly enough for me to pull away if I wanted to. Slow enough for me to push him back. If I wanted to. But I don't. I just close my eyes and feel his soft, warm lips press against mine. It's gentle and tastes like the apple and smoke and pine but it's satisfying. His fingers cup my cheeks and I knot my own fingers in his hair. I pull him down to the ground and feel his weight gently on top of me. He's holding himself up slightly because he'd crush me but the weight is enough to set my head spinning. He finally pulls away and sits up.

"I'm sorry," he gasps.

"For what?" Does he regret kissing me?

"You're in pain over your father's death and here I am kissing you, forcing you to kiss me back."

"You didn't force me to do anything!" I'm sort of angry because he should be able to tell that I wanted to kiss him.

"Yes. I did. You just wanted to mourn your father for a few minutes and I should have let you."

"I can't live my life in sadness like my mother!" I protest. "Besides, do you have any idea how long I've wanted you to kiss me? How long I've wished that I had the courage to kiss you? To tell you how I feel about you? But I couldn't. I was too afraid." I stand up and start pacing but the feel of his hands on my waist stops me.

"Me too, Catnip." He leans in close to my ear. "I love you." I expect to feel elated and ecstatic and I do. It's more than I ever could have hoped for. I fall to the ground in tears again. He wraps his arms around me and whispers "I'm sorry," over and over. He doesn't have anything to be sorry for though. I'm crying tears of happiness.

"I love you too, Gale." He doesn't start crying like me. Instead, he cups my face and kisses each individual tear off my cheeks. I'm smiling when I catch the last one on my thumb and hold it up to him.

"Make a wish." The old custom in District Twelve when someone cries is to catch a tear and make a wish on it then taste it. Your wish will come true. Gale smiles at me and never taking his eyes from my own, flicks out his tongue to taste it.

"What'd you wish for?" I ask.

"I'll tell you when it comes true." He kisses me again, gently, and salt mingles in with the tastes now. Gale sits behind me again and resumes playing with my hair. In a matter of minutes, he's already braided it back. I'm surprised that he finished braiding it faster than I can braid it and also that he even knows how to braid.

"Braid your hair back a lot Gale?" I tease him.

"Yeah. Can't you tell?" I laugh but still wonder how he learned. I turn to face him and am surprised when I see one tear coming down his cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"My father used to braid my mother's hair. I watched him every night." I have nothing to say. I'm so used to Gale being the strong one, the one who comforts me. I stand up to leave him alone for a few minutes but he stands to and grabs me around the waist again.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks indignantly.

"I was going to leave you alone for a few minutes."

"What for? You know what it feels like. I want you here with me because you understand." He kisses me again, long and sweet. We finish the long afternoon with shooting and a few kisses. Gale seems fascinated by my braid and as we're walking back to the fence hand in hand, he admits that he likes my hair braided back better.

"Why?" I ask.

"I can see your face. I like watching you blush," he tells me. I blush of course and Gale laughs at me.

"I'll keep it braided then," I tell him.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"My wish just came true."

**Okay, so this one is kind of different and for those of you that read my rant about Mockingjay up there and you agree with me, please PM me. No one I know has finished it yet and I'm about to explode keeping it all in. Oh, and review and criticize me please.**

**Sapphire Wych**


	8. Away from Prying Eyes

**He he. Peeta's a douche in this one. My favourite. Oh and if you're a Peeta fan, be warned, he gets beaten pretty badly. I'll kill him in later stories to avenge Gale for the Hunger Games. Thanks to anyone who reviews and reads. Oh, and I'll try to leave out any Mockingjay rants until most people have read the book. Sorry if any of you read my note at the beginning of _Wishing on Tears Braided Back _but I did give you fair warning so... Anyway, enjoy Peeta getting beat up and Gale and Katniss getting together. Your criticism means a lot 2 me. Oh, and PM me if you need to discuss Mockingjay or the other Hunger Games books. I don't have many friends who've read the series.**

I slam my lunch tray down on the table, conveying my anger to everyone. By everyone, I mean Gale. My best friend, my biggest crush, the only man I have ever loved besides my father. He looks up at me amused by my childish way of being angry. I glare at him and thump him on the forehead. His smile is wiped away. He knows it's serious when I'm moved to violence, even if it's just thumping him lightly.

"Okay. What's wrong?" I remain silent because I need him to know what I'm mad but I'm afraid of what his reaction will be. What if he just laughs? What if he shrugs it off like it's no big deal? But, it is. If he laughs, or shrugs it off, he'll be proving to me that he doesn't love me back, the way I love him. If he gets mad, I won't know whether it's because he loves me, feels protective of me like a brother, or just doesn't want to lose his hunting partner and best friend. Gale sighs, stands, walks around the table and wraps his arm around me. I lean into him and feel my resolve breaking. I throw caution to the wind and decide to tell him. I sit down and he sits right next to me, our shoulders touching, our knees touching, our hips touching. He's so warm and I've been freezing cold ever since this morning, just before school started. When _it_ happened. I allow him to warm me, to thaw the anger and ice encasing my heart. I lean into him and his protective arm goes around me again.

"Will you tell me now?" he asks. I nod but don't say anything. I feel him dip his head in and his lips gently find the crook of my neck. I don't know what he thinks this will do to me but I feel my resolve break further. He whispers in my ear, breath cool and pleasant. "Please tell me?"

"Promise you won't get mad?" Gale pulls back slightly, surprised that I think he might get mad but doesn't release me from his arms. I notice girls and boys staring at us alike. The girls are probably jealous that I have Gale's attention and protection, which they all wish they had and the boys are jealous because even though Gale has me -as friends- I'm not enough to keep the girls away. They practically throw themselves at Gale's feet.

"I promise I won't get mad." His promise is broken after my first sentence is uttered.

"Peeta Mellark kissed me this morning." Gale jumps up and accidentally dumps me on the ground. I smack my head on the table and stars pop in my vision. Gale punches the table and helps me up.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I shake my head.

"I need to go to the nurse." I don't really but I don't want people staring at us. I just need to get Gale away from the cafeteria and somewhere alone.

"Oh, God. Can you walk? Do you need me to carry you?" I shake my head, grab his hand and pull him out of the cafeteria, rubbing the back of my head for effect. We don't get all the way to the nurse's office. I spot a janitors closet and pull him into it. He's confused and thinks I'm confused.

"Um, Katniss? This is a janitor's closet."

"I know. Now shut up and listen. I couldn't have you freaking out in the cafeteria."

"I wasn't," he pauses. "Okay, yes I was. But how is a janitor's closet any better?"

"Do you see any people here to stare at us?"

"You."

"I don't count." Gale smiles and brushes a strand of hair, that straggles around my face, back. I smile and look at him through my eyelashes. The closet is relatively small and lit by only a single candle. Even the school has no electricity most of the time. The shadows flicker and play over Gale's face. They illuminate the hard angles of his cheek bones and the soft planes of his lips. Long shadows are cast by his eyelashes, the kind that girls would kill for. His grey Seam eyes glow with anger, amusement and something else that I can't quite place. His straight dark hair hangs in his eyes. It's not a messy look but at the same time has a certain carelessness about it. The muscles in his arms ripple as he clenches and unclenches his fists. I find my eyes being drawn back to his lips and I realize they're moving.

"Katniss? Are you okay?" I nod and feel a blush coming up. Hopefully he won't be able to see it in the dim light.

"Yeah, sorry. Just gathering my thoughts."

"So, Mellark tried to kiss you?" Gale clenches his teeth and his gorgeous face turns somewhat scary. I know what lies underneath the scary though. A kind heart. A best friend. A hunter. A fiercely loyal family member. A Gale. I nod. "Why don't you tell me the whole story?" I sigh and hope Gale doesn't start throwing things off of the shelves. It might look suspicious especially since it's a girl and a guy alone in a small closet lit by only a single candle. Yeah. That'd look really suspicious if someone found us. I grab Gale's hands in mine to keep him from lashing out and he looks down at them but doesn't pull away. I'm glad that he can stand my contact.

"I was walking to school this morning alone. Prim stayed home because she has a really bad headache and I left earlier than usual. Actually, way earlier. I was going to drop by your house to see if you wanted to hunt before school but I realized I forgot to do my homework so I came to school to finish it. The doors were unlocked but I didn't see any teachers or students. I don't know why. Then, as I was heading to my locker, he came out of nowhere. He pushed me against the wall and started kissing me. I tried to get away but he's stronger than he looks. I kicked him and he let go but pinned me to the floor and kept kissing me. I don't know why." I leave out the part where he tried to pull my shirt off but wound up ripping it. I also leave out the part about the bruises but unfortunately Gale is observant.

"You're not telling me everything." I open my eyes wide in an attempt to seem innocent but he sees right through me. "What aren't you telling me, Katniss?" He grips my shoulders, right on the bruises and I gasp out in pain, involuntarily. Gale understands immediately. "Show me the bruises." I shake my head, not wanting him to see the tattered remains of my shirt and the dark bruises underneath the pink sweater that Madge let me borrow. He won't take no for an answer though and starts unbuttoning the sweater. I consider pushing him away but he's gentle and he'll see the bruises eventually. The sweater hangs open and he slips it off my arms. I cross them before he can see how damaged my shirt is. I don't even know myself. All I know is that my simple black bra shows through in several places and my stomach shows through in others. Oddly enough, I don't cross my arms to cover my bra. Just the damage. Apparently, I cover the shirt too well because Gale doesn't realize that it's torn and he pries my arms loose to get a better look at the bruises. His eyes are automatically drawn to the tatters but he flits them away as soon as he realizes what he's seeing.

"I'm sorry, Katniss. I didn't know." He hands the sweater out to me but I don't take it.

"No. If you want to see the bruises, fine." I shove my arm into his face and he takes in the bruises. Immediately, my indecency doesn't matter to him. He spins to me and sees the bruises on my other arms. He moves the tatters hanging over my stomach around, never touching the skin and finds bruises I didn't even know I had. I want to watch him but I can't. I want to know what he's staring at but at the same time, I don't. Finally, he hands the sweater back to me and I shrug it on, not caring about the buttons. Gale cares though.

"Button it up please. You're indecent." I comply wordlessly. Gale is obviously trying to control his anger because his breathing is tightly controlled and his hands are clenched into tight fists.

"Gale," I start, trying to calm him down.

"No. He violated you Katniss. It's not alright. Can I walk you home after school today? I don't trust him."

"I'm going to Madge's. Her dad's going to pick us up in the wagon."

"Okay. As long as you're not alone. I'll come pick you and Prim up for school in the morning." I don't bother to argue. Gale opens the door, checks to make sure no one is in the hallway and waves me through. We each head to our own classes.

After school, I walk with Madge out of the school. Her father, Mayor Undersee, waits for us with the wagon. I'm amazed that he has the time to come pick us up, him being the mayor and all. Apparently, he had an alterior reason for picking us up. As soon as he drops us off in front of Madge's house he heads away to the Justice Building. Madge and I walk into the house and she's suddenly all business even though we were laughing in the wagon.

"Why did you need the sweater? Why is your shirt all ripped?" Madge was the one who found me laying on the school hallway after Peeta heard her coming and ran away. I told her it was an accident and that I'd tell her after school. Well, it's after school. We go to sit in her parlour, making sure not to wake up her mother who is fighting another headache.

"Peeta." That's all I say. She knows who he is.

"Peeta Mellark? He did this to you? How?" And so I recount the story again. She doesn't get mad like Gale did but she does want to make sure I get home okay. She tells me she'll ask her father to drive me home. I nod because truthfully, I'm a little scared myself. Peeta always seemed like such a kind person. Madge moves on quicker than Gale does.

"So, what'd Gale do?" she asks. She's the only one that knows I love Gale. I give her a detailed description (minus the bra thing) of Gale's reaction. She's convinced that he likes me and I hope she's right. After dinner, the Mayor still hasn't shown up for Madge to ask if he can give me a ride home and she gets a huge headache, like her mother. I force her to lay down and promise that I'll ask her father for a ride home but I don't intend on doing that. If Peeta's out there, I'll be ready for him this time. I slip out of the house, clutching the sweater around me against the cool night air and start off for my house. It's already dark outside and I jump at every shadow. I swear that someone's following me but I never see anyone.

Finally, I'm so convinced that someone's following me that I slide underneath the fence separating the district from the fence. As far as I know, Gale and I are the only ones that are brave enough to stand the forest. I melt quietly into the shadows but I know that I haven't slipped my pursuer. A large crack from a branch breaking underfoot makes me stop. I decide to take on a brave front even though I'm terrified. I know that I made the wrong choice, slipping into the woods, _because_ Gale and I are almost the only people that will brave the forest. Even if someone hears me screaming, would they brave the woods? Or, most likely would my screams go unheard because I'm out of the district and the view of people who might be able to rescue me. I turn.

"I know you're there." I'm gratified that my voice sounds brave, defiant. And out of the shadows comes my current worst enemy. Peeta Mellark. He doesn't waste time with talking. He just crosses over to me and slides his hands under my sweater. This move also pins my arms to my sides which I'm not prepared for. My arms and hands are my best defence and now they're useless. I try to kick Peeta as his lips roughly find mine. He's expecting it though and twists around. We tumble to the ground and he climbs bodily on top of me, straddling my hips and largely eliminating any help my legs would have been. I feel his hands pull the sweater off, ripping it. He tears away what remains of my shirt and throws it away too. His hands now run across my body and I try to pull away, slap him, spit at him, do anything but I can't. He leans in close to my ear and whispers.

"You can do better than this Katniss. Fall for me. You know you want to and you don't have to worry about _Gale_. He's nowhere around. It's just you and I." I open my mouth to scream but Peeta's wet kiss and tongue force me to keep it in. I can't scream around him. Everywhere he touches me, I feel goosebumps rising. Not the way they do when Gale touches me. I feel elation then. Now, the only thing I feel is revulsion and the need to vomit. He's at my ear again, hand clamped over my mouth so I can't scream.

"Come on Katniss. Do you need a reason to kiss me? How about that I know about your little hunting excursions? And if you don't start treating me right I'll tell the mayor. Publicly. He'll be forced to punish you. And every time I see you go into the Woods after that I'll inform. You'll be killed. Then where would your precious little sister get her food? Her comfort. Oh, and you can be sure I'll inform on Gale too." His voice is full of venom and I feel tears on my cheeks. The worst part is that I can't defy him because I know that he'll hold to his word. I could attempt to buck him off of me but he's really heavy and would catch me anyway. And even if I could get away and managed to tell the mayor it would publicly announce that I hunt and go into the woods. I'd still get prosecuted even though Peeta would too. So, my only alternative is to give in to him. Maybe I can seduce him into letting me go. He's obviously gone crazy and he might be easier to fool. But I doubt my powers of seduction are that good.

"Fine. I'll do whatever you want," I spit out through gritted teeth. Peeta gives a cruel smile.

"I thought so. But you have to make it believable. Convince _me._ Now, give me a kiss." I smile at him, my most winning smile which, with the twist of a corner, is a grimace. I lift my head up and kiss him. He seems to go crazy and shoves his hands underneath the back of my bra. The straps have hooks on either end and he pulls them off. I know what his next intentions are and I brace myself. He kisses me again first, a slimy, repulsive kiss and I realize that I can't let him do this to me. I'm stronger than this. I'm smarter than him. I can figure a way out of this.

So, mustering up all my energy, I buck up my hips while twisting to the side. He's thrown off and his head hits a tree, hard. He's not knocked unconscious but is dazed and it gives me the time I need to run for the trees. I dash for cover and sense the knife before hearing or feeling it. I'm not quite fast enough though because I twist but it still just grazes my cheek. I feel blood flow and the sudden stab of pain, even through the adrenaline knocks me to my knees. Peeta pulls himself up and procures another knife. He advances on me and I instinctively know that this time I won't be fast enough to run. Peeta pulls the knife back and is about to plunge it into my body when someone else blocks the blow. Gale.

He materializes so swiftly and silently that Peeta doesn't have time to react before one of Gale's heavy boots hits him the gut, knocking his body to the ground, his air from his lungs and his knife into Gale's hand. Gale doesn't use it though. He apparently prefers fists. I watch, silently as Gale goes over to where Peeta lies, gasping. In a swift motion, Gale grips the front of Peeta's shirt and hauls him up, a foot above the ground. His heavy fist connects with Peeta's nose, breaking it and starting a gush of blood flowing. Peeta's eyes begin to swell shut and still Gale punches and kicks him, yelling every possible insult in his face. I don't feel sorry for Peeta though.

Finally, Peeta is allowed to drop to the ground, still conscious. Gale continues to kick him but Peeta is able to crawl to where I'm slowly standing, cupping my damaged cheek.

"Katniss, help me. Call of your dog!" he begs. I draw myself to my full height and let the blood from my cheek drip onto his face. I'm still repulsed by him and my anger is fuelled by the way he calls Gale, my Gale, a dog.

"Why should I?" My voice is filled with every cruel feeling I can muster and I kick Peeta right in the face, feeling his nose crunch again. He falls back, still breathing, but unconscious. Gale is on the other side of the clearing we're in and pinching the bridge of his nose to control his anger. I walk up to him, heedless of the state I'm in. He opens his arms probably not noticing the fact that I'm only wearing low slung pants and a bra because of his anger. I don't hesitate to go into them and I plan my brave words before I speak them. I open my mouth and am startled when only a loud, piercing sob rips through my throat. I collapse but Gale's strong arms catch me and lower me gently to the ground. His anger dissipates and concern, fear and the other emotion I couldn't recognize earlier and can't recognize now either flit across his face. He cups my damaged cheek and whispers that it will be all right.

Fortunately, the cut was low and my eye isn't swelling shut and it was shallow so the blood has already stopped. It's not a priority. My emotions are. Fear, repulsion and anger all directed at Peeta and lust, friendship and gratitude towards Gale mingle and I'm not sure what I'm feeling to either person.

Finally, the moon breaks through the clouds above us and I catch Gale's silvery eyes, reflecting the glow. I know what I feel towards him and the emotion I couldn't place becomes clear now. Lust. For me. Gale wants me too. This emotion is the dominant one on his face as my sobs subside. I want him to kiss me, to tell me he loves me. He seems to read my thoughts.

"I'm going to kiss you now. Tell me if it's too early. If I shouldn't." He moves slowly towards me and I place the palms of my hands flat on his chest. He stops, thinking that I mean to push him away but my fists curl around the fabric of his shirt and I pull myself to him. Our lips meet and I explode inside. Peeta forgotten, I wrap my arms around Gale's neck and explore his lips, his face, his neck, his chest in ways that I've never dared before. Never had the courage to do. I pull back so our lips still touch but I have room to speak.

"I love you." He crushes his lips to mine again. When he pulls back this time, I know what he's about to say. But he doesn't get the chance. Gale is wrested from my arms and in the moonlight, all I can see is Peeta, standing over him with a knife, about to plunge it into Gale's heart. My body reacts before my mind does and I sweep my leg out, knocking Peeta off his feet and sending the knife flying again. I stand and loom over Peeta. He's propped up on his elbows, face unrecognizable because of the blood. I only know that it's him by the shock of blond hair that will forever haunt me.

"Katniss," he croaks. I might be moved to sympathy but Gale lies unconscious to my right and one look at him silences the sympathy.

"Nighty night," I hiss and give him a swift kick to the bottom of his jaw. His neck doesn't break but he falls unconscious and will stay that way for a long time. I hurry over to Gale and prop him up in my arms. He's just beginning to resurface and doesn't seem too groggy so I let him stand. He smiles at me, kisses me long and hard speaking of passions I've never seen or felt in Gale and then whispers in my ear.

"I love you." I throw my hands around his neck and he lets his trail the curve of my bare spine. I feel him frown into my hair and he pulls back.

"What's wrong?" He turns around, back facing me as he speaks.

"Your shirt. Where is it?" I smile to myself. Gale is ever the gentleman and I love him more for it.

"It got torn off. The sweater too." Gale nods, back still facing me, refusing to look at me in just a bra and some pants. He pulls his own shirt over his head and tosses it back to me.

"Put it on," he orders.

"Gale, does it really matter if you see me like this? I don't care," I tell him gently.

"I care. I want to keep your dignity. Something he took!" Gale jerks his head toward Peeta, still unconscious.

"He's a pig." I slide the shirt over my head and it sinks to my knees. I breath in the scent of Gale. "You can turn now." Gale turns to me and cups my face gently.

"He's more than a pig. He's a," and every profanity I've ever heard and more spill from his lips. He covers my ears gently but doesn't really make a good attempt at blocking the words. He knows me too well to bother blocking anything from me. When he finishes, a few choice words of my own spill out and I see his eyes widen in shock. I laugh and kiss him gently. He takes my hand and leads me back the fence.

"What are we going to do with that... thing, back there?" I ask. Gale gives me a reassuring squeeze of my hand.

"I'll tell the Peacekeepers. There's evidence against him but not us. We'll be fine and the slime will be whipped." I smile at the thought and we slide under the fence.

The next day, we're questioned by Peacekeepers. Our hunting never comes up and Peeta's arrested and due to be whipped in the afternoon. School has been cancelled for the day as has work in the mines and Gale and I slip quietly into the forest. The fastest way to our meeting spot is through the clearing where we were last night. I swallow distastefully at all the blood smeared into the dirt and hurry along but Gale's voice carries to me, making me turn. I see his face is tilted down and a huge, rose blush colours his cheeks. He holds something out to me, clenched in his fists and stammers out a "Here, Katniss." He drops the item into my hand and I see that it's one of my bra straps from last night. I laugh, kiss him gently and tie it around his around his neck. He blushes tomato red and stammers something unintelligible, trying to pull it off.. I laugh again, at the man who seems to have no weaknesses except for the sight of my bra straps.

**Hee hee. Hate Peeta! It's my own small form of revenge. Galeniss forever! And yes, as far as we know Peeta was never like that, but, deep down inside of him, you may be surprised.**

**Sapphire Wych**

**P.S. You should know the drill by now. Read, review, CRITICIZE me and delight in Galeniss forever!**


	9. By the Hearth

**Hey. So, this one will be a little shorter. It's exactly what needs to happen in the books and I think it's short and sweet. Review, criticize and tell any fanfic buddies you have please. Galeniss forever!**

**Sapphire Wych**

Gale doesn't know where I'm going to be today but the ground is covered in frost and if he hurries, he'll be able to see my footprints before they disappear. I leave little strips of fabric tied to the trees just in case he decided to sleep in today even though he promised me he'd be early. I do a quick check at our meeting place to prove that I've made it here before him and set out. I'm so happy. Yesterday was the day Gale asked me to marry him. I replay our meeting in my head.

_ Yesterday, I got to our spot extra early. The sun was still an hour away from rising but I needed to do something special. It was the anniversary that marked the fifth year that Gale and I know each other. I wanted it to be extra special because the number five in District Twelve is apparently considered lucky and if I was lucky, Gale would fall in love with me too._

_ I set out a blanket and a breakfast that I spent weeks getting game to trade for. There was a loaf of cinnamon bread from the bakery which I traded for three squirrels and a rabbit. There were cherries, a fruit that I'd never tasted before. I had to sell the medal of Valour presented to me after my father was killed in a mine accident to buy them. I also had half a bar of chocolate which took me two days of hunting and gathering to trade for. There was real butter to spread on the cinnamon bread to make it creamy. I had to trade three of my mothers herbal remedies for that. To top it all of, there was a small amount of orange juice for us to share. The price for that was cheaper. I only had to gather a quart of strawberries for the mayor and asked for orange juice instead of money. The mayor agreed. _

_ I spread all of this out on a soft blanket and lit three red candles. Gale's favourite colour. The sun was still down when Gale came. He apparently had the same idea that I did because his game bag was filled with another delicacy that we wouldn't usually be able to trade. A slice of chocolate cake. I gasped when I saw it because it was more than even I could trade for. He must have had to trade a weeks worth of food for this one slice. He also brought candles, green for my favourite colour, and lit them, never taking his eyes off of my face. I blushed deeply but the blush was hidden in the candlelight._

_ "Happy anniversary, Catnip," Gale had whispered to me. I blushed deeper and we started eating, tossing food into the air for each other to catch. The sound of our laughter filled the clearing but suddenly, Gale turned serious. He crawled over to me and grasped one of my hands in both of his warm ones. It was cold because I had purposely under-dressed to impress him but his hand warmed it instantly and the warmth travelled to my whole body. Gale had looked deeply into my eyes and I couldn't break his gaze. He whispered to me, fervently._

_ "Katniss Everdeen, I have been in love with you for these past few years and even though I don't have much to offer I was hoping that you'd do me the honour of becoming my bride?" I gasped and laughed and pulled him right to me. His lips met mine for the first time and I murmured against them._

_ "Yes. I love you Gale Hawthorne." His kisses wandered across my neck and jaw but kept returning to my mouth. Finally, we just lay there, wrapped in each others arms and watched the sun come up together. The meal was forgotten because we only were aware of the other person and the whole day passed without us even noticing. We packed up what remained of the food and went to tell our families the good news._

I smile at the memory and my skin still tingles from the feel of him against me, from his lips pressed to my soft flesh and from his fingers travelling my body. I finally reached my destination, a place that I've never shown Gale before. It's a small, concrete house that has withstood the elements. It's perched right on the shore of a small lake and my father taught me to swim. Usually, the memory of my father makes me sad but not today. I want his presence to be here to witness the bonding ceremony between Gale and I. I want him to know that now, for almost the first time, I'm truly happy.

I enter the house, well, room, really and spread a small meal made from yesterdays leftovers out on the floor. I want to start a fire because it's cold in here and I can see my frosty white breath in the air but Gale and I will do that together. Instead, I spread the blanket I brought with me over my shoulders and smooth out my white skirt. It's loose and flowy and I don't usually like skirts but this one will always be my favourite. The white tank top I'm wearing over it is tight to my slender form and I hope Gale likes it. I hear shuffling behind me and Gale walks into the room. I think he's purposely making sound because he knows it scares me when he appears silently at my elbow. I smile at him and he smiles back, dumps his empty game bag on the ground and crosses over to me, cupping my face in his hands for a long, sweet, passionate kiss. We break apart both breathing heavily and Gale sits beside me. I drape the blanket over his shoulders too and wrap it around ourselves. His warmth beats back my chill and I'm warm in a matter of minutes. Gale wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me onto his lap for another long kiss. Finally, I pull back.

"Ready to light the fire?" Gale nods and together, we build up a fire in the empty hearth. It's part of a tradition in District 12 called the 'Toasting,' where the people that want to get married build up a fire in the hearth and toast a bit of bread in it. It's not the official marriage but no one feels married without it. And, so, with the fire blazing and the toast toasting and me wrapped in Gale's strong arms we start the ceremony. When the toast is ready, we each grab a piece wrap our arms around each others and bite into the toast together. Just like that, I can't hold in my excitement any more. I jump up and pull Gale with me, kissing him with all I have. He backs me against the wall, never breaking for air and we stand here, kissing for our lives. I smile against him and we fall to the floor.

Finally, we fall asleep, wrapped in each others arms, right in front of the warm fire which I don't need because Gale is always so warm. The last thing I feel is Gale's hands stroking the fabric of my white tank top, just over my waist.

**So, how was that? I know it's short but it's sweet, right? They are just MEANT FOR EACH OTHER! I MEAN IT! Please review and give me some ideas before I run out. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my work and who will review my work. You guys are the best. Galeniss forever!**

**Sapphire Wych**

**P.S. If you're a Galeniss fan please check out my profile because I have something special there just for Galeniss fans. Thanks.**


	10. Delight in Him

**Okay, so I can actually picture this happening since I'm crazy impulsive too (not that this particular situation has happened to me). But, um, criticize me, review me, PM me, read my other story and take my extremely important poll.**

**Sapphire Wych**

The forest is alive with wilds today. On the way to my special meeting place with Gale I see rabbits scampering through bushes, squirrels flying up trees, geese nesting in and around the marshy areas. We won't have any trouble getting a tasty meal today. The walk to the hill seems quicker today as I'm wrapped in my thoughts of Gale. I'm in love with him but I won't admit it unless he does because it would ruin our whole dynamic as friends. Besides, I'm happy with being his friend because it means that he's more mine than anyone elses. I don't need him to love me back although I'd like it.

When I get to the grass covered hill, I see Gale sitting on a flat rock that we use to sit on when we don't have blankets to protect ourselves from the wet grass. He has a small meal spread out beside him. There's two of everything so I'm assuming half of it's for me. Good, because we're fresh out of food. I need to replenish our stocks today by hunting and trading in the Hob. Gale looks up, his keen ears picking up my soft footsteps or perhaps he's just sensing the subtle shift in air currents, displaced by my body.

"Hey, Catnip!" he calls. "Breakfast?" I smile at him, my nicest smile and start shifting things around on the rock so I have room to sit. The rock is too small though so Gale pulls me to him and sits me on his lap, one arm around my shoulders. He hands me a bakery roll and grabs one for himself. I bite in and feel the soft, puffy dough meet my mouth. It has an exquisite flavour and the inside is still warm. I moan at the fresh goodness and kiss him on the cheek. Gale laughs and suddenly, my impulsiveness takes over. I press my lips to Gale's and when I pull back, I whisper in his ear.

"I love you." All of a sudden, I'm aware of what I'm doing and pull back, cheeks blushing an astounding crimson. I just have time to register the shocked expression on his face before I slide off his lap, braid spinning behind me and high tail it into the woods. Gale calls out for me and I know he's following me so the first tree I come to, I swing up onto the branches and climb as high as I dare. The trees are really close together so I jump from limb to limb in the opposite direction that Gale is running. Finally, I feel that I'm safe enough so I climb down the tree and go on foot again, still running, not daring to pause for breath. Gale will figure out what I'm doing soon enough and he's smart enough to figure out which direction I've gone in so the sooner I find somewhere to hide, the better. There's a small cave just ahead and unless you're looking at the right angle you'll pass right by it so I decide to use it as my hiding place. I can slip out after night and avoid Gale all together. I mean, sooner or later I'll have to talk to him and we'll have to discuss what I said but until I gather my thoughts, which might take a while, it's probably best to avoid the conversation altogether. I squeeze through the opening and curl up in a little ball, slowing my rapid breathing.

It doesn't take long for me to register the other sniffling, not just mine. I look around me in the dimly lit cave and see leaves, bones and a huge grizzly bear! I give a small cry which probably wasn't very smart of me because the bear spins around and its beady eyes lock on mine. There's no point in being silent anymore so I scream out Gale's name. I'm unarmed and he's my only hope now. The bear doesn't like the piercing scream and it roars right in my face, spittle flying from its jaws. I scramble to my feet and dash out of the cave, making a bee line right for a good climbing tree. The bear is quick though and its paw, the size of my head, lashes out for me. It slams into my ankle and I feel bone snap, blood being drawn.

I cry out for Gale again and go down hard, pain shooting through my leg and travelling to every other part of me. If it didn't hurt so much, I might associate it with the way tingles go through my body when Gale touches me. The bear is shuffling slowly to its feet, apparently unconcerned with catching its prey and I know that I don't have much time to get away before it attacks me. I try to stand but my leg can't bear any weight at all so I stumble to the ground again. I try a different tactic by digging my fingernails into the dirt and dragging myself to a tree. It hurts but I grit my teeth and keep going.

"Gale!" I scream again, lacing my voice with all the pain and fear I have so he knows it's urgent. I just hope that he's close enough to hear me. I instantly wish I'd never taken to the trees to avoid him. "Gaaallle!" I'm at the tree and I pull myself up by the bark, almost falling over when I put too much weight on my ankle. I hoist myself up on the branch and climb higher, being forced to put weight on my ankle. I know that I need to stop or risk falling out of the tree and to the clutches of the bear when my vision darkens around the edges, threatening to close in on me, swallow me whole. I pull myself up one more branch but I know that it's not enough. The bear is huge and able to brace its front paws on my branch to stand up straight. It hasn't had the idea to swat me out of the branch or try and scratch me yet but I know it's only a matter of time.

"Gale! Gale! Help me!" I screech, my voice louder than it's ever been before. "Gale!" My voice turns to a whimper when the bear's three inch claws land on my waist, slicing the fabric of my shirt and starting the blood to flow immediately. I try to staunch the flow with my hand but I'm slicked with blood immediately. "Gale," I whisper one more time. If he hasn't heard me by now, hasn't responded, he never will and I may as well give up my life right now. All of a sudden I see a flash of movement off to my right and hear Gale's voice.

"Katniss? Katniss!" The fight inside me is renewed and I call out again. He appears from the trees a few feet away, armed with a notched bow. All he can see is the bear. "Katniss! Where are you?"

"Up here!" I cry. His gaze follows my voice and his eyes widen when he sees me, treed and bloody.

"Okay, Katniss. Just hold on." He pulls the bow up to his shoulder and stretches the string back. I watch the arrow fly, spinning in midair, slowed down to my eyes as it pierces the bear's fur and flesh, right where the heart is. It grunts once and falls to the ground, dead. I sigh in relief and try to climb out of the tree but my vision is still dark and I'm in danger of passing out at any second.

"Katniss, are you okay?" Gale squints up at me, hand shielded from the descending sun. "Can you climb out of the tree?"

"No," I whisper and clear my throat. "No. I'll faint." Gale swears under his breath but keeps a calm composure.

"From blood loss?"  
"No. My ankle is broken and I have to put weight on it."

"What about the scratches? How deep are they?" I probe the flesh around my scratches. They sting but aren't too deep.

"They're fine. Just scrapes really. How am I going to get down?"

"Can you try to climb anyway?" I nod and step onto the branch below me with my good foot. Bring the broken one down. So far so good. Now comes the tricky part. I need to put weight on my bad foot. I gingerly start to step back and gasp at the full force of the pain. My fingers let go and I slip down to the next branch but manage to grab on before I crash all the way to the ground. The blurring in my eyes darkens and I know that climbing down is definitely out of the question. I look down at the ground and a few tears slip out of my eyes to land on Gale's upturned face. His hands are stretched out and he was obviously going to try and catch me. Gale wipes a tear off his face with his thumb. I manage a weak smile.

"Make a wish," I call down. Gale smiles encouraged by the fact that I'm able to joke and makes his wish, never taking his eyes off of mine.

"I wish that Katniss will be able to get safely to the ground." His tongue flicks out and tastes the tear, the wish. "Okay, Katniss, you're not that far off the ground. I need to to trust me."

"What am I doing Gale?"

"Jump. I'll catch you."

"What! I'll kill you! I can't jump. There's no possible way that I'm light enough for you to catch me."

"Katniss, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do! But I-,"

"Then jump!" he cuts me off. "I promise that I'll catch you." Something in his voice makes me believe him so I nod and slide slowly off the branch until I'm holding on by just my fingers. "When I count to three, let go," Gale calls to me. "One, two, three!" He braces himself but I'm overcome with fear and can't bring myself to let go. "Katniss, just trust me! One, two, three!" I'm still too scared to drop. "Katniss, please." His voice is very soft now. "I love you." This startles me and, with a gasp, my fingers involuntarily let go of the branch. I scream on the way down, my heart jumping to my throat and my stomach crashing into my throat. The hard impact of ground that I expect never comes though. Gale's arms just go around me and they dip slightly but bear my weight as if I weigh no more than a puppy. He gently sets me on the ground, grinning.

"I knew that would work." My stomach settles back in place but my heart plummets far lower than it should. If he knew it would work, that might mean he doesn't actually love me. Just wanted to get me out of the tree.

"So you don't love me back?" Gale looks shocked.

"Of course I love you! You're my Catnip!"

"But are you _in love_ with me?" Gale looks me up and down, ignoring my cuts and bruises for the moment.

"Well, you have a decent body. It's fit enough. You're a little on the short side and you're kind of hostile. But..." he pauses a moment and I think he's going to tell me that he doesn't love me. I stick my lip out in a pout. "You're the only girl I love and could ever love." He smiles and I smile back before locking my hands around his neck and pulling my lips to his. He meets me halfway and I breath him in. Smoke and pine. Heat. It mixes together to make a scent that emanates strength, power. This is exactly the way I imagined that Gale would smell. He pulls back slightly but our lips still touch.

"I love you so much," he murmurs.

"Me too," I murmur back before pulling him closer. His hands brush over my waist and slide across my slick blood. He pulls back breaking my hold on his neck, his face twisted in concern. His eyes light upon my scratched waist which has stopped bleeding but is still moist with blood.

"Oh, God. You're hurt. I forgot! What kind of friend am I?" He runs his hands through his hair, distressed.

"The kind that made his best friend's only wish come true," I tell him, trying to put him at ease. He smiles but I can still see the distress. He pulls off his shirt, balls it up and presses it to my waist.

"Hold this while I look at your ankle." I press the shirt to my scratches and try not to stare at him. He gingerly probes my ankle and I wince when he presses right on the break, even though he's gentle. He smiles a small, reassuring smile.

"It's a clean break. Should heal fine. You only have a small scratch on it."

"Well, Dr. Hawthorne, what do you recommend?" I smile at him, a huge grin.

"Not putting pressure on it, lots of bed rest and another kiss."

"But I can't afford that kind of medicine!"

"I always give handouts to cute girls."

"Do I pass?"

"Yes." He leans in and gives me a light kiss on the lips. I smile. "Let's get you home now," he says and scoops me easily in his arms. We set off and he's extra careful not to bounce my leg too much. We keep up an easy banter and I'm distracted from the pain for a while.

Finally, we reach my house and my mother shoos Gale out so she can fix my ankle and scratches. Gale promises to come see me the next day and whispers one more "I love you," in my ear before he whisks off, back to his own family. I settle into my pillow and delight in the fact he loves me.

**Okay, this is kind of sweet I think. Please give me more ideas and as always, CRITICIZE! Thanks. Galeniss forever!**

**Sapphire Wych**


	11. Shredded Pain

**Okay, so the idea for this story goes to ddog125. I've changed it around a little bit but the concept is still there (Peeta dies! Yay!). Tell me what you think and if you're a HUGE Galeniss fan go to my profile and join the protest against *GAG* Peeta. So, again, review and criticize me. GALENISS FOREVER!**

**Sapphire Wych**

I walk through the lush foliage of the forest outside of District Twelve. It's a quiet walk. Only the sound of my feet crunching through the frozen snow resonates between the trees. I hold my bow ready though, just in case I spot an animal on the way to my meeting place with Gale.

As I trudge through the thick, knee high snow, thoughts of Gale spin through my head. Tall, handsome, compassionate Gale. He's my best friend but I want him to be something more. So, today, I've mustered up my courage to tell Gale how I truly feel about him. I just hope he won't shut me down, tell me that he's only my friend. I don't think my heart can stand that kind of pain. It's still not completely healed from the loss of my father even though he died four years ago and if Gale tells me he doesn't want me, I'm afraid that my heart will shatter altogether.

I climb up the hill that we've chosen as our meeting spot. It's a nice place. We've got a large view of the forest and the district but nothing in the forest or the district has a view of us. As I'd expected, Gale waits for me. He'd normally be sitting but we can't afford to get wet on a day that's this cold. Even though I'm bundled up, I can see my breath and my hands, feet and face are completely numb. Gale is observant and sees the way my hands stay stiffly curled even when I release my bow. He walks over to me, pulls off my gloves and starts to gently massage my fingers, rubbing feeling back into them. His own hands are warm. I'm not surprised though. Gale is always warm and he's warmed me up several times over the years. His touch is enough to warm me anyway. Finally, my fingers move properly again and he slides my gloves back on.

"Better?" I nod.

"Thank you. I don't understand how you always stay so warm."

"I've just got fire in my blood," he smiles at me. I'm not surprised by that either. Gale does seem to have a certain fire about him that emanates strength and power.

"Can I borrow some of that fire?" I ask. He smiles wider and leans in to give me light kiss on the lips. My head starts spinning like crazy.

"Come eat Catnip." He takes my hand and pulls me to where a spread of food lays on top of a snow table. He obviously made it.

"Been busy this morning, Gale?"

"Oh, yeah. You should see the snow man I made. It's twice as tall as you are. And I made a snow fort for my stuffed animals." I giggle a little bit and he smiles, glad that he made me laugh. I pick up an apple and bite into it. Then, I take a deep breath and ask the question I've been dying to ask.

"Gale, what do you feel for me?" He looks startled and takes a long time to answer, hesitating a lot.

"Um, you're like my little sister, Katniss. I love you as if you were my own family." I smile at him even though I feel my heart being ripped out of my chest, leaving only a black hole of nothingness.

"Good. You're like a big brother to me, too," I tell him and am glad that my voice is at least steady. I can feel tears start to well in my eyes though so I bend over and clutch my stomach. "Oh, God!" I gasp. I hear the concern in Gale's voice.

"Katniss! Are you okay?" _No Gale. I'm not. I'll never be okay again but you don't know that._

"No." My voice wavers as the tears spill out. "I need to get home." I feel him scoop me up, cradling me gently in his arms.

"Okay. I'll have you home soon." He sets out as I cry my tears over my sore "stomach."

Finally, we're home and Gale sets me on the bed I share with Prim. She's getting ready for school as my mother starts busying around me, preparing an herbal concoction to settle my stomach. Gale leaves for school, taking Prim with him and I'm ordered to sleep until I feel better. I don't think that I'll ever feel better though but I don't say this out loud. I just drift off to sleep, nursing my broken heart.

"Katniss. Katniss." My mother shakes me gently awake. I open my eyes groggily and am immediately hit with the full force of the pain in my heart. Well, what was left of it. I don't give into the pain though. I stand strong against it. I can't afford to clock out like my mother when my father died. I'm the one that provides most of the food for my family.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I slur.

"You have a visitor. I'll go get him." She leaves the room before I can protest. I don't want to see Gale. I'll explode and I don't want my mother and sister to have to clean up that mess. I just pull the covers up to my chin, like I did when I was little and watch the door to the bedroom for Gale to appear. He doesn't though. The person who steps through the door could not be further from Gale. He has a shock of curly blond hair where as Gale's hair is straight and dark. Blue eyes. Gale's are grey. A clear, pure, deep grey. The man before me is relatively pale and Gale's skin is tanned from so many hours lounging in the sun while we take breaks from hunting. The boy is big too but his muscles are more wiry than Gale's. I recognize him immediately. Peeta Mellark. I wonder what he's doing here. I also wish he were gone. He's the second worse person for me to see. When I was about to fail my family after my father died, when I was about to keel over from hunger, Peeta risked a beating to get me bread to feed us. I live to this day because of him and I owe him my life. I hate owing people. And now, he's visiting me, wanting to know how I feel, and it seems to in debt me further.

"Um, hi Katniss," Peeta starts. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm much better," I lie. "Thanks for asking."

"Oh good. I was wondering if, maybe you'd like to go on a date with me tonight? As long you're up to it?" I want to say no. To tell this boy that there's only one man for me and the baker's son is not that man but Gale doesn't love me like that and I want to pay my debt to Peeta off, so, why not? I nod.

"Sure. Um, six thirty?" Peeta sighs in relief.

"Oh, good. Um, sure. I'll be here at six thirty."

"Great." I put on my best, sweetest smile. "See you then." Peeta smiles again and wipes a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"'Kay. Bye." He waves and heads out. I curl up into a little ball on my side until my mother comes in.

"You're going on a date with that boy?" I nod to her.

"Okay. Then get up. You have to get ready. I've already drawn you a warm bath." I smile to let her know I'm grateful to her and slide out of bed. I walk into our small bathroom and slip into the bath, submerging my head after taking a deep breath. The tears start to flow again, while I'm underwater, slowly adding salt to the water. I pull up for air and wash up really fast then slide a towel around my body. My mother has laid out a nice dress for me to wear and I'm surprised but then I realize I have nothing nice to wear other than this dress.

"Thank you!" I call and slide the dress on. It's red and the neckline dips really low but there's creamy lace to cover anything. The dress goes just to the tops of my knees and I resist the urge to try and pull it down lower. Then, I go out to sit by the warm fire and dry my hair. Mother makes me eat a bowl of stew and some bread and then braids my hair in an intricate pattern. It's very pretty and I must admit, my dark, glossy hair looks good with the red of the dress. Six thirty comes too soon and Peeta comes to pick me up. I kiss Prim and my mother good bye and Peeta and I set out.

"So, um, what are we going to do tonight?" Peeta asks. I hadn't really thought about it much so I just say the first thing that comes to my mind.

"Let's take a walk." Peeta nods.

"Sure." He grabs my hand and leads me to the outskirts of the district. We walk along the fence in a silence for a while. Peeta is the first to speak.

"That's a pretty dress." I glance down at it.

"Um, thank you. I was just going to wear my regular clothes but my mother insisted that I wear it."

"Oh." He falls silent but all of a sudden, stops walking and pushes me roughly against the fence. It clatters loudly and I'm glad that it's not electrified right now.

"OW! What's your problem?"

"My problem, Katniss, is your best friend. Gale Hawthorne. If you're going to be my girlfriend, I can't have you hanging out with him anymore! You can't slip into the woods with him everyday anymore. You're going to spend all your time with me now!" He grabs my shoulders and shakes me roughly. I'm too stunned to react and before I get my wits about me, he presses his body against mine, eliminating any movement I have to fight against him and smashes his lips roughly against mine. His hands fumble at the neck line of my dress and I know he's trying to reveal me. I manage to get my hands up and push him back with all the power I have.

"Get off of me, Peeta! What's wrong with you?" He glares at me surprised that I've dared to push him away and I see his eyes light up with fury. He pulls back a fist and punches me in the jaw, knocking me to the ground. I feel a bruise forming and cup the damage. He kneels next to me and grips my shoulders.

"Be my girlfriend, Katniss. I love you."

"You have a funny way of showing it," I hiss. "So, no." His face twists, horrifically, in anger and I'm afraid of this boy. He's obviously not mentally stable.

"If you don't agree, I will burn your house down." He has an afterthought. "With your little sister in it." I gasp and know that he will if I don't do what he says. Crazy people are capable of anything. I hang my head.

"Fine. I'll do whatever you want." He smiles, a cruel smile.

"I know. Now kiss me." I lean in and kiss him, even though I want to gag and throw up all over his face. "Oh, and we won't tell anyone about this, okay?" I nod. "And one more thing. You have to tell Hawthorne that you never want to see him again. Right now." I sob at this thought but don't argue.

"Fine." He pulls me up and grabs my hand, leading me to Gale's house. Then, he hides in the bushes, watching as I knock on the door. Gale opens it immediately.

"Hey Catnip. Obviously you're feeling better. What's the dress for?" Then he sees the expression on my face and takes it in his hands. I step back, breaking his hold. "Katniss?"

"I'm sorry Gale. I don't want to be your friend anymore. No more hunting together. No more hanging out."

"But Katniss!" Gale's stunned by my reaction. He sees the bruise and tries to touch it. I step back again. "What happened? What's wrong?" Tears start streaming down my face now but I just turn and start walking away. "Katniss! Come back!" I break into a run and hear his door slam. I don't know whether he's following me or not.  
Finally, Peeta joins me and takes my hand. I feel sick to my stomach but I don't do anything about it, feeling fear for Prim. Peeta walks me back home and kisses my cheek goodnight.

"Oh, and don't say anything to your family either," he whispers. I nod and go inside. Prim and my mother are already asleep so I curl up on the couch and fall asleep too, tears streaming.

The morning is no better. Mother and Prim ask how my date went yesterday and I'm too scared that Peeta will hurt them to tell the truth. And if home is bad, school is a hundred times worse. Every time I turn around in the school, I see Gale's eyes, pain filled eyes, trained on my own. I have to look away quickly or risk bursting into tears. The school day takes way too long and as soon as the bell rings, I buzz out into the open air, only to find Gale waiting for me. He grabs my hand and without waiting for a response drags me to a dark corner, free from prying eyes.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" His hands are planted firmly, but gently on my shoulders, holding me in place. I push them off.

"Let me go Gale. I told you, I can't be your friend anymore."

"Last night you said you didn't want to. Which is it? Can't or don't want to?" I hear Peeta call my name and know that he's walking towards us. I push Gale off again.

"Let me go Gale! It doesn't matter. Just accept that our friendship's over!" I snap. I walk over to Peeta and his eyes accuse me of telling Gale something I shouldn't. He grasps my hand firmly and I shoot a look at Gale. He isn't watching though. One fist is against the wall and his head is hung low in a defeated gesture. My shredded heart breaks further. Peeta pulls me back to the section of fence that we were at last night and tries to push me against it. I stumble back and hit the ground but don't touch the fence which is good. I hear the tell tale hum that tells me know it's on.

"What did you tell Gale? Huh, Katniss? What did you tell him?" he shouts at me.

"I didn't say anything!" I scream back.

"You're lying to me!" Peeta kicks me in the jaw, right on the bruise. The blow rolls me over on the ground and I feel the hairs on my arm stand up. I'm less than an inch from the fence, so I roll away and get to my knees. Copper floods my mouth and I spit it out leaving a red smear on the pavement.

"Don't kick me Peeta!"

"Don't lie to me!" He kicks me again, pushing me over and I still don't dare to defy him any more than yelling. Peeta pulls me up by the front of my shirt and presses his lips roughly, painfully, to mine. I'm surprised and repulsed and before I even think, I push him back. His face twists with fury again and he punches me. I stagger back. His fist comes again and I feel my mouth fill with more blood. I spit and brace myself for the next blow. It's centimetres away from my face when something pulls Peeta back.

I see that Gale has Peeta pulled back and facing him. Gale's face is contorted in rage and he pulls his fist back, knocking it into Peeta's face. I see one of Peeta's teeth knocked out and his nose starts to gush blood. Gale has his him by the front of the shirt and is punching him repeatedly, spitting out words with each punch.

"Don't!" Punch. "Ever!" Punch. "Touch!" Punch. "Her!" Punch. "Again!" Kick. He pushes Peeta back and staggers over to me. "Are you okay, Catnip?" I try to answer but don't have the time. Peeta throws himself onto Gale's back and locks him in a choke hold. Gale staggers back and claws at Peeta's hands. Peeta's too strong though and his weight starts to pull Gale back. Towards the fence. The electrified fence.

"Gale!" I screech. "It's on!" He understands and panic flits across his face. He tries to move forward but can't. I lunge towards him and grab his hand, just before he touches the fence. Gale collapses to his knees and is slowly choking to death. He points behind me and utters one word.

"Peacekeepers." I spin around and sure enough, three armed Peacekeepers are walking by.

"Help!" I scream. "Help!" They hear me and take in the situation in a second. They sprint over and knock Peeta on the back of the head. He lets go of Gale, who lands in the dirt. I rush over to him but my eyes are glued onto the fight between Peeta and the Peacekeepers. Peeta is still really strong and he throws one of the Peacekeepers into the fence. With a sparkling sizzle the Peacekeeper collapses, face down in the dirt, dead. The smell of burnt flesh enters my nostrils and I gag but don't take my eyes off the fight.

Peeta manages to knock another Peacekeeper out before the third one hits him on the head with the butt of his gun. Peeta finally collapses on the ground and lays still. The Peacekeeper pulls Peeta's hands behind his back and snaps sturdy, metal cuffs around his wrists then hurries over to where I sit, with Gale's head in my lap. Gale is still gasping but his breath seems be slowly regulating again. The Peacekeeper kneels in front of me.

"Ma'am, can you tell me what happened?" I nod and recount the past two days. The Peacekeeper writes things down occasionally. "Do you want to press charges?" he asks when I fall silent. I nod. The Peacekeeper nods and snaps his notebook shut. "Peeta Mellark will be charged with threatening another civilian, sexual assault, physical assault, and murder. Chances are that he will be publicly executed." I nod and the Peacekeeper hauls Peeta, who has regained consciousness, to his feet and pulls him away. Gale looks up at me and I watch as a tear falls from my cheeks onto his face. He moves to wipe it away but brushes my cheek, gently, instead.

"It's okay," he whispers. "It's okay." I nod and he sits up. His face is centimetres from mine and his voice drops to a whisper. "I love you, Katniss. I know you don't feel the same way about me, but I need you to know that." I gasp but whisper back before he can take it the wrong way.

"I love you too. It was you. It was always you. But when you said you only thought of me as family, I thought... And then Peeta..." I cut myself off with my sobs and Gale's fingers stroke my cheek.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay." He moves to hug me but I shift my head slightly and my lips meet his. He tilts his head slightly and deepens the kiss. Our mouths open and we breath each other in. Somehow, Gale's scent creates something strong. Something powerful. Something that's completely Gale. He pulls back smiling. "I love you," he whispers again.

"I love you too." He stands and pulls me up.

"Let's get you cleaned up." I take his hand and we walk off, back to my house. Prim and my mother are asleep and we're careful not to wake them. Gale stays until two o'clock in the morning, babying me. He gently rinses the blood from my face and makes me put snow on the bruises to keep the swelling down. Then, he makes me have a warm tub and tells me to lay down on the couch. He covers me with a thick blanket and puts my head in his lap. He holds my hand and whispers for me to sleep and then, before he goes, he kisses me again, softly and sweetly. I invite him to stay the night (on the floor, of course) but he says he has to get back to his family. I understand and don't hold it against him.

The morning is grey and overcast. Fitting for a public execution. The execution will be done early in the morning and is required viewing for everyone. I know that the mayor doesn't like public executions but at certain times, he does have to order them. Especially today. With the extensive list of crimes that Peeta committed. Gale comes to pick me up and we head to the Main Square, where the execution will take place. A raised wooden platform has been erected just for the occasion and will be taken down after the whipping. Peeta kneels on the ground, slack against thick chains that are holding him up. He's resigned himself to his fate. Finally, the square is filled and Gale and I linger in the shadows at the back of the crowd. They will announce our names and list of crimes that Peeta committed against us and when people turn to stare at us, we don't want to attract too much attention. We can also slip away to the woods after the crowd is dismissed.

The mayor steps onto the platform and tells the occasion for gathering us in the Square. Then he lists Peeta's crimes. Sexual assault towards Katniss Everdeen. Threatening to kill Primrose Everdeen. Physically assaulting Katniss Everdeen. Physically assaulting Gale Hawthorne. Physically assaulting Peacekeepers. Killing a Peacekeeper. And then, Mayor Undersee calls the executioner to step forward. I see the sights trained on Peeta and hear the shot ring out around the dead silent Square. It punches right through his head, crimson blood spraying straight to the ground. Peeta slumps forward again, his forehead facing the ground so no one can see the round, perfectly circular hole trickling a small, steady stream of blood into his vacant eyes and hitting the corner of his mouth. I see the blood splatter against the ground and even though I hated Peeta, the sight still makes me sick. I turn to Gale and bury my face in his shoulder. He puts an arm around me and presses his lips to the top of my head. I turn to face the mayor again as he says his words of farewell. But, they confuse me. Instead of dismissing District Twelve to go back to their duties he's calling Gale Hawthorne to the stage. I wrinkle my brow in confusion as Gale sets his jaw and starts through the crowd.

"I'll be back soon," he whispers on his way, passing me. Gale mounts the stage soon and I watch, mouth gaping as two Peacekeepers come up behind him and pull his hands back, slapping cuffs on them. The mayor starts talking.

"There will also be a whipping today. For assaulting Peeta Mellark, Gale Hawthorne is sentenced to three lashes from the whip. This sentence is to be carried out immediately." I hear a long piercing scream and realize that it's coming from me. Before I even realize what I'm doing I push through the crowd and stumble up the stage. I throw my body in front of Gale's.

"Catnip? What are you doing?" He whispers. I just shake my head and address Mayor Undersee.

"Please sir. Gale was only protecting me. Peeta was assaulting me and Gale came to my rescue. He did nothing wrong." The mayor looks confused.

"Mr. Mellark said that Mr. Hawthorne attacked him from behind. And out of malicious intent."

"No sir. He just came to my rescue." I start choking on tears and all of a sudden feel a hard blow cuff me from behind, on the back of the neck. I sprawl to the ground and roll slowly over to watch a Peacekeeper bring the butt of his gun down onto my gut. I curl up in pain and gasp for breath as the air is knocked from my lungs too. I stare the Peacekeeper down though. He's about to hit me again but Mayor Undersee stops him.

"It's okay. She meant no harm. Cease your attack." The Peacekeeper hesitates but stands down. There is no defying the mayor. Mayor Undersee turns to me again but offers me no hand up.

"I'm sorry Miss Everdeen but unless there's another witness, we have no choice but to whip Mr. Hawthorne."

"I saw what happened!" a voice from the crowd calls out. Madge Undersee, the mayor's only child steps up to the stage. She's the closest friend I have besides Gale. She speaks again. "Gale pulled Peeta away from Katniss and tried to defend her. I was the one that called for help."

"She's right sir. We got a call saying that there was trouble by the gate. We sent out men to search for it and Miss Everdeen called them over," a Peacekeeper, Darius, steps forward. As Peacekeepers go, he's the best. He doesn't push his weight around like the others and is usually good for a joke. The mayor thinks for a second then makes his verdict.

"Very well. Release Mr. Hawthorne." Peacekeepers rush to comply and Gale comes over to me, picks me up in his arms and carries me off the platform. The mayor dismisses the crowd and just before we leave, I catch Madge's eye and mouth a thank you. She nods and disappears from my view. Gale carries me to his house. No one is home. His brothers will be heading to school and his mother is probably taking Posy with her to collect laundry. For the time being, we have the house to ourselves. Gale sets me down on his couch.

"I'm going to check you neck first," he tells me. He lifts me gently and I feel his probing fingers, searching for breaks from where the Peacekeeper hit me. Nothing hurts and apparently there isn't even a bruise. Gale checks my stomach next. He refuses to roll my shirt up though and I have to do it for him. Gale whistles at the dark grey, almost black bruise on my stomach. His fingers gently probe it, never straying more than a centimetre from the bruise, just in case there's more damage but the pain never hurts more than it should. I roll my shirt back down and sit up. Gale sits and pulls me onto his lap, kissing me long and hard. The arrival of his mother and little sister is what breaks us apart.

"Are you all right Katniss?" Hazelle, Gale's mother asks. I nod.

"Yeah. Gale's taking good care of me," I tell her. She takes in the way I'm sitting on his lap and nods.

"I can see that. Gale, shouldn't you two be heading off for school?"

"Yes Mother," Gale sighs and slides me off him. We head out the door and I call good bye before it closes closes behind us.

"Are we really going to school or somewhere else?" I ask.

"No way. Let's head to the forest. Get some hunting done." I nod and smile at him. I know he doesn't really mean hunting. We walk on and slip under the fence together, heading through the cold air. I'm not cold though. Gale's touch keeps me warm.

**I hope you enjoy Peeta being KILLED! Finally! What do you think? And I'm not really getting all the reviews I want so I won't post as often until I get more reviews please. And take my poll. Also, if you're a Galeniss fan check out my profile to join the rebellion against *GAG* Peeta Mellark. Love ya! Galeniss forever!**

**Sapphire Wych**


	12. Watching Out for Her

**Just a quick warning, this story has a mild Mockingjay spoiler. It's nothing important, just how Gale fell in love with Katniss but if you don't want to read it, just skip it. I won't mind this time. If you do read it, please review me and check out my profile to join the rebellion AGAINST Peeta. Thanks. You guys are the best!**

**Sapphire Wych**

Our arrows fly at the same time, one directly into the heart of the small rabbit and the other piercing the eye. Katniss shoots me a look. She's used to being the one who shoots first since she's better with a bow and arrows but I feel that I need to improve myself by actually taking the chance to shoot when I have it. I grin at her.

"Sorry Catnip. Gotta be quicker next time." She sticks her tongue out, a ridiculously childish gesture and I laugh again. I can't help it. She's so silly sometimes. I move to get the rabbit but she darts forward and snags it before I have the chance. It's my turn to stick my tongue out at her. She laughs now and pulls the arrows smoothly from the rabbit's body. She hands mine back to me and I slide it in the sheath. I'll clean the arrows later. Katniss fastens the rabbit to her belt and I watch as a glistening snowflake falls and gleams in her hair. I tilt my head up and sure enough, a thick blanket of snow is descending upon us.

"Hey Catnip?" She looks up from struggling with the rabbit. Her hands must be too cold to fasten it well.

"Yeah?"

"We'd better wrap it up. Looks like a big storm's coming." Sure enough, the wind picks up and the snow hits us. I gasp at how fast it comes.

"I think you're right!" she yells at me over the wind. She continues to fumble with the rabbit and I sigh. She's wasting the precious time we have to get to shelter. If we're caught out here when the full force of the storm hits, we could and probably would die. I stride to her, pull my gloves off and fasten the rabbit to her belt for her. My warm hand brushes across her cold one and a weird sensation runs up my arm. I don't bother to puzzle over it though. We have to go. I slide my gloves on and she does the same. We stash our weapons in the nearest spot we can and make a beeline for the fence.

"Hey Gale!" she shouts over to me.

"Yeah?" I shout back.

"How are you always so warm?" I laugh. Of course she'd be thinking about something totally random while she should be thinking about getting to the Hob to trade and then back to our houses before the storm gets worse. "No seriously! I really want to know!" I laugh louder but answer her with the weirdest answer I can think of.

"I'm just different! Got dropped on my head as a baby!" She laughs now.

"I believe that!" We slide under the fence and start to run through the snow as fast as we can. My long legs make it through the three foot high snow cover but Katniss is having trouble. I move back to her, pick her up and throw her over my shoulder. She protests but doesn't try to fight me. She knows it's important that we get to shelter before we've got a full blizzard on our hands. We finally make it to the ploughed part of District Twelve and I put her down but keep a hold on her hand, pulling her down the streets towards the Hob. As we run, I keep making jokes just to hear her laugh. Where our hands touch, even through the gloves, a strange tingling feeling buzzes through the flesh. I put it down to adrenaline. Finally, the large warehouse looms up above us. A steady trickle of people enter through the doors, all seeking refuge from the storm.

We burst through the doors eventually, laughing and out of breath. Snow covers her hair and shoulders completely. Almost against my will I can't help but think how pretty she looks, with the snow gleaming and her cheeks rosy from the cold, a smile lighting up her features. I tease her more though.

"Ew." I lift her braid. "I think we need to trade for some stuff to cure your dandruff." She pouts and runs a hand through my hair, brushing snowflakes out of it.

"You might want to buy some too." She laughs again and even though we're in the shelter of the building her breath puffs out of her lips. Her full, pink lips. I stare at them helplessly until she turns to face the inside of the warehouse. I shake my head. _What's wrong with you Gale?_

"What are we trading for first?" I ask her. She doesn't even think about it.

"I need a bowl of soup." I nod. Some hot soup sounds good. She starts walking towards Greasy Sae's stall. A large cauldron of soup sits on the floor, just above a hot fire. It feels a little bit warmer next to it even though most of the heat is being leached into the air. On the counter top, Greasy Sae sets out bowls and starts ladling soup into them. She knows that we're here to buy.

"Hi, Greasy Sae," Katniss greets her. "What kind of soup is there today?"

"Just some broth made of the marrow from the wild dog you gave me last week. Haven't had much for the past few days to make soup from." Katniss nods. We're usually the ones that trade Greasy Sae but we haven't managed to get much for the past little while. Today is better though.

"Well we've got some meat to trade for today," I pipe up. Greasy Sae nods at me.

"Good. What do you have?" I count off the three squirrels, six rabbits and two geese we got today.

"What does the soup cost?" I ask.

"Well, it's not quality soup but I need the meat so how about you give me a rabbit and a squirrel and you get these bowls of soup and the next two each for free." It sounds fair and we always eat Greasy Sae's soup so I detach a rabbit and squirrel and hand them to her. She pushes the two bowls towards us and shuffles off to clean the meat. I pick mine up and lean one hip against the counter. Katniss perches on top of the counter and starts to slowly sip her soup. Greasy Sae forgot the spoons again. I don't mind though and sip my soup too. Even though it's pretty much hot water boiled with the bones from a wild dog, it's salty and hits the spot. Greasy Sae comes back and her and Katniss strike up a conversation about the herbal remedies Katniss' mother makes. I listen politely and find my eyes continuously roaming around Katniss' face. For the first time, I really realize that she's pretty. I try to jerk my eyes away from her and they light on a Peacekeeper. Darius. As Peacekeepers go, he's our favourite because he's actually nice and has a good sense of humour. He doesn't throw his weight around either. Darius swaggers up to the counter and slaps some coins down.

"One bowl of soup please." Greasy Sae excuses herself from the conversation to get Darius his soup and Darius leans against the counter like me, just on the other side of Katniss. He picks her braid up and starts tickling her cheek with it. She smacks his hand away but he's persistent and picks it up again. He coils it up and places it on top of his red hair.

"Wow," Katniss mutters and pulls her hair back again. Darius starts fingering the rabbit on her belt.

"You know, I have something you can trade for that rabbit," he tells her.

"Like?"

"One of my kisses." She snorts.

"Yeah. Okay."

"No, really!" he protests, his face perfectly serious even though he's joking.

"And how many woman have you traded kisses for?" Darius starts pointing them out.

"That one right there traded me a gold ring for one of my kisses. And _she_ gave me a whole turkey for a kiss. Actually, now that I think about it, a kiss is worth two of your rabbits. So, what do you say?" Katniss laughs and Greasy Sae laughs with her. I want to laugh too, Darius is being so ridiculous, but the only thing that I feel towards him is anger that he's asking Katniss for a kiss and making her laugh. I used to be the only person that could do that. I stare at Katniss who has now slid off the counter and has her face centimetres away from Darius'. She moves closer and I think she's going to kiss him. Without thinking, I reach out a hand and stroke her cheek gently. Her head turns slowly towards me and she steps back from Darius.

"Gale?" I move to her and whisper in her ear.

"You were going to kiss a Peacekeeper."

"No I wasn't. I was just joking around." I realize what I did and feel my cheeks burn.

"Oh. I... I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She stands up on her tiptoes and kisses me lightly on the lips. This is just the barest contact but my head is sent spinning. Impulsively I wrap my arms around her, deepening the kiss and pick her up, setting her back on Greasy Sae's counter. Her arms go around my neck and she pulls me closer while my hands press on her waist. I'm aware of nothing but her and Katniss has to break the hold first. She glances at our audience of Greasy Sae and Darius. Both of their mouths hang open. I watch her cheeks blush deeply but I don't feel the least bit embarrassed. I just feel ecstatic that she loves me. Darius is the first to recover. I turn to him but my hands linger at Katniss' waist.

"I'm sorry Gale. I didn't realize... I was just joking."

"I know," I respond. "It's okay. Just don't kiss her." He nods and I pat his shoulder further reassuring him that we're still friends and I'm not angry. He smiles and pushes his empty bowl of soup onto the counter. He walks away, casting one more look at us over his shoulder. Greasy Sae starts talking to Katniss again.

"Nice boy you got there." She drops a wink and Katniss smiles at me.

"I think I'll keep him." I smile back. Greasy Sae changes the topic right away.

"The storm is too bad for you two to get out tonight. You'll have to spend the night here."

"But I have to get home to my family," Katniss says. Her concern goes for the both of us.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. If you go out there now you'll get lost two steps away." She reaches under her counter and pulls out a blanket. "Go find somewhere to camp out before all the good spots are gone." Katniss nods. I know she doesn't want to stay but she knows that Greasy Sae's right. We'd get lost two steps out of the building. Katniss wraps her hand in mine and slides off the counter. She pulls me along. The edge of the Hob is covered in large stalls to hold the coal that used to be stored here. We choose one in the corner. It's smaller than the rest so we won't have to share and has a little bit of hay in it for insulation. Katniss closes the door behind her. It's only head high but offers a moderate amount of privacy. I set to work arranging the hay to make a mattress for us and sit down. Katniss sits on my lap and I cradle her head on my shoulder after draping the blanket over us.

"Gale, I didn't know you loved me?" Her sentence is as much a question as it is a statement.

"Course I do. I probably always have but I just realized it today. You and Darius were teasing each other like always and all of a sudden, I minded because you're my Katniss." She looks up at me and smiles. "What about you?"

"We were at school one day a little while ago. There was an assembly and your schedule was changed so you were able to have lunch with me." I nod, remembering the day. "I noticed that all the girls were staring at you and a few tried to come talk to you. You didn't notice but I always glared at them until they sat back down. I realize now that it was probably selfish of me but I didn't want you to be another girl's. Only mine."

"Hm. I never realized that. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't think you loved me back. And you didn't until today. Can you imagine how awkward that would have been?" I nod.

"But I love you now." I lean down to kiss her again, a long deep kiss. She has the most beautiful scent. Snow, and leather. Smoke. Pine. They blend together and create something completely Katniss. She makes a sound deep in the back of her throat and I must too but I don't notice. Finally, we break apart, gasping for air. I tilt my forehead against hers.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too." I kiss her again and she snuggles up against me. For once, her skin isn't cold and I smile, knowing that I'm the one keeping her warm. She falls asleep but I stay awake, always looking out for her.

**So, how was it? In Mockingjay, this is when Gale says that he fell in love with Katniss. And for all of you Peeta lovers, Galeniss forever! WHOO!**

**Sapphire Wych**

**P.S. I still need to yell about Mockingjay so this next little bit will be full of spoilers again so just skip to the next story or the reviewing. Please.**

**Once again Mockingjay SUCKED! GAH! I threw it out my window this morning and jumped on it. I left it outside because it was supposed to rain but it never did, sadly. Now, this rant is again about how Katniss DID NOT choose Gale! GAH! I'm so pissed and about to break my laptop from how hard I'm hitting the keys! I mean seriously! He's her best friend and she loves him. She CHOSE him in Catching Fire! I mean, why did she freakin' change her mind! Gale is so much better for her! I have a whole list full or reasons! Here it is!**

**Gale kissed Katniss first. He didn't wait for her to do it like Peeta did!**

**Gale also said I love you right to her face. Peeta couldn't do that! Even at the end of Mockingjay he had to ask Katniss if she loved him before he'd say it back.**

**Gale never took advantage of her! In Mockingjay when Katniss was kissing him he stopped her and made her think clearly. Peeta wouldn't have done that!**

**Gale always told her the truth whereas Peeta kept secrets from her!**

**Gale was always there for her. Even if they were fighting and Katniss needed help, he helped her.**

**He always thought her ideas through before shooting them down.**

**He always covered for her even if they were fighting.**

**Gale always took care of her family too even though they weren't his responsibility.**

**Gale's temper matched Katniss' and they completed each other.**

**They've had a bond since childhood.**

**Gale always remembered the real Katniss.**

**Gale's hotter.**

**Gale knows when he's gone too far.**

**Gale always knows when Katniss needs help.**

**Gale is willing to break his own heart or sacrifice himself for Katniss.**

**Gale would always do anything Katniss asked even if it hurt himself.**

**Gale was forced to watch her love Peeta. She should love him now.**

**I have more but I can't keep going because I'm about to start throwing things again. And in the book, Katniss was never fair to Gale. She blamed him for Prim's death even though he never would do that to her. And she blamed him for not killing her after she shot Coin. Oh, and I was also pissed that they agreed to hold another Hunger Games. They were stooping to the Capitol's level. That's just wrong. I'm sure that Gale would never have wanted that. Also, Gale would never actually take a job in District 2 and leave Katniss behind to fend for herself. I think his character was replaced with an alien or something. Another problem is that even Katniss' mother didn't stay with Katniss. I mean, really? And then, after she chose *gag* Peeta *sob* he had to "convince" her to have kids with him. "Convince." I have to stop now because I'm really crying and it hurts! Please PM me about this. I still need to yell and don't have many friends to yell to. Thanks.**

**Sapphire Wych**


	13. Forgotten Apples

**So, the updates will be coming slower soon because I'm about to start my first year of high school and I'm running out of ideas (which you guys can help me with). But, I'll do my best to reach twenty before I start school, just for my readers. Thanks to all who reviewed. That means Lostliveson4eva, ddog125, Katniss12, KatnissEverdeen44, Ilovepeeta98, Batman-Luver, rawrful-lion, xXxSerenaxXx, Katieewithak, rootlessdream, TopHatGlow, arrlow, and my anonymous reviewers. I love you guys so much! Keep reviewing. And criticize me please. Galeniss forever!**

**Sapphire Wych**

I carefully unwrap the bow and sheath of arrows from the waterproof cover. The fabric is getting thin and worn. I make a mental note to trade for some more in the Hob. As soon as I stash the cloth back in the hollow log, I set out to the hill that Gale and I use as our meeting place. A steady trickle of rain has started, sending its icy claws trailing under my shirt. I wish that my dad's old hunting jacket wasn't still wet from the wash I gave it last night.

Finally I reach the top of the hill and search for Gale. I can't find him which is weird because I stopped at his house to see if he was still home and he wasn't. It's possible that he went hunting already or had to trade for something early but that doesn't seem like Gale. A flash of movement off to my right draws my attention and I swing the bow around, ready to let loose my arrow. I ease up on the string though because it's Gale. He's waving to me, telling me to come over to him. I nod and jog over, my feet making squelching sounds in the fresh mud. Gale ducks back into the cave that he was sitting it. No wonder I didn't see him. I notice that he's got a large, hot fire blazing and he isn't wet or shivering. He obviously got to shelter before the rain came. I sit down right in front of the blaze and stick my hands as close to the open flame as I can. Gale shrugs out of his coat and scoots close to me, wrapping it around the both of us. His arm goes around my shoulders and I lean into him. He's always so warm.

Hunting is out of the question for now because of the rain so my thoughts start wandering. I can't help but remembering the first day I realized that I was in love with Gale Hawthorne. It was a day similar to this and we were in this same cave too. We just didn't have a fire going. Gale was teasing me, pretending I was a little girl and he reached out to pinch my cheek. The second his skin made contact with mine it sent chills throughout my entire body and I realized that I loved him. He doesn't seem to love me though. He probably loves one of the gaggle of girls, Town and Seam, that follow him around. I'd probably be one of them if we'd never met in the woods and were brought together by the mutual need to survive and the sadness over losing our fathers in the same mine explosion. Instead, I got the privilege of being his best friend. I'm suddenly overcome with the need to know who Gale loves or has at least kissed. I start with the easiest question.

"Hey Gale?"

"Yeah Catnip?"

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" He twists his head to look at my upturned face.

"Why?"

"I was just curious. It seems like every girl likes you. A lot."

"Really? Maybe that's why they all faint when I look at them. Hm. Thought it was just some girl thing." I laugh.

"Seriously! Have you kissed anyone?"

"I do have a life outside of you Katniss. I kiss girls left, right and center." Part of me believes him. He's too good looking not to have kissed someone but something in his voice tells me he's joking.

"So you haven't kissed anyone then?" Gale sighs and shakes his head at my persistence.

"No Katniss. I haven't." Gale seems to consider a moment. Then he leans into me and presses his lips to my forehead. "Does that count?" My head is spinning and I'm finding it hard to concentrate but I manage a small "no." Gale leans in again and kisses me cheek. "How about now?" A small smile plays on my lips.

"Nope." His lips meet my other cheek.

"Now?"

"Nuh uh." His warm, chapped, soft lips trail fire across my skin, coming to rest gently in certain spots. My eyelids, nose, hair, neck. But he never touches my lips. Finally, he pulls back slightly and moves his hands, ensnaring me. One lightly cups my cheek and the other holds him up. He starts to descend slowly. Slow enough for me to push him away if I want. But I don't want that. I want to pull him closer, faster, even though I'm paralysed, lost in his clear, deep, grey eyes.

"How about this?" he whispers just as our lips touch, gently. My eyes close and my sudden bout of paralysis dissipates. My hands move around his neck and wrap in his straight, dark hair. It's silky under my touch. Gale's other hand moves to cup my face as well and our kiss, our first kiss, shared together, deepens. I breath him in and slowly start to lose air. Gale breaks apart first, gasping slightly and blushing. I brush my lips across his once more.

"I love you," I whisper first, uttering the words I've prayed for the courage to say every night for the last year.

"I love you," he whispers back and my heart flutters. Gale reaches behind him and pulls two apples from his game bag. They're shiny and red, just the way I love them. I accept the apple and realize that Gale must have traded a lot just to get these two pieces of fruit. They're more expensive this time of year and we can hardly ever afford them. I bite into it and feel the juice saturate my tongue, coat my lips with flavour. I realize just how much I've missed such a simple item.

"Oh my gosh," I mutter. "I love you so much." I kiss Gale again, hard, and ours apples drop to the ground, forgotten.

**So did you love it? Hate it? I want to know! Please criticize me too. I haven't really heard about anything that I'm doing right or wrong. I also need you guys to tell me if I need to change things about the um, 'flavour,' of the stories. Galeniss forever! Stupid Mockingjay!**

**Sapphire Wych**


	14. Kick, Kiss

**Hey guys! So this is a VERY weird story. It has the POVs from Katniss, Gale (LOVE him) and Peeta (*gag*). The idea goes to arrlow who helped me with it. Please review and delight in the Peeta hating! Galeniss forever!**

Katniss POV

Lunch today is small. Two apples. We don't have much to eat and I'll have to go hunting with Gale soon. Gorgeous, handsome, _hawt _Gale. My best friend and secret crush. If only he felt the same way about me. I eye him discreetly from across the table. This is one of the few times that his schedule has been changed so he can sit with me at lunch. Unfortunately, Gale is observant and he notices me staring.

"What?" he asks. I swallow my mouthful of apple before speaking.

"I'm trying to figure out why all the girls stare at you," I respond. _Including me._

"Did you figure it out yet?"

"No. You're handsome, tall, strong and no girl in their right mind would like you." I don't even bother to roll my eyes. It's implied.

"You think I'm handsome, tall and strong?" I let my eyes roam lazily across the part of his body that isn't hidden underneath the table.

"Let's see. You're six foot four, you can pick me up with one hand. That's definitely strong and tall."

"What about handsome?"

"I suppose. You're not ugly and based on the way girls whisper about you, I'd guess that they think you're handsome."

"But what do you think?" I'm spared from having to answer when someone clears their throat from behind. I turn and face Peeta Mellark, the baker's son.

"Hi Peeta," I greet him. He looks nervous, sweaty and pale.

"Hhi Katniss. I was um, um... wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me tonight?" I almost choke on my spit but I manage to keep a calm composure. _Why not?_ My brain tells me. _He's nice enough and if you go out with him, maybe, just maybe, you'll get Gale jealous. That would be a good thing._ The thought of Gale getting jealous and finally noticing me is very appealing and before I can stop myself I blurt out an enthusiastic "Yes." Peeta smiles.

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sure. No problem. See you then." Peeta turns and walks away as I turn to Gale.

Gale POV

Lunch time. Usually not an hour that I enjoy but today, I get to sit with Katniss. She's my best friend and hunting partner but she's also something much more than that. She's the only girl I have ever loved. Well, besides my mother and little sister. Sadly, she doesn't think the same thing about me. I look up from my cold rabbit and see Katniss staring at me, even though she's trying to hide it.

"What?" I ask. She swallows her mouthful of apple before talking.

"I'm trying to figure out why all the girls stare at you." I'm surprised. I've never noticed any girls staring at me before. Well, that could be because the only girl I notice is the one sitting right in front of me.

"Did you figure it out yet?" She thinks for a split second.

"No. You're handsome, tall, strong and no girl in their right mind would like you." Her voice drips sarcasm and I know that she's rolling her eyes in her head. I don't mind though. She just said that I'm handsome, tall and strong.

"You think I'm handsome, tall and strong?" I ask, not daring to hope. I watch her eyes slowly rove across my body, taking in every detail.

"Let's see. You're six foot four, you can pick me up with one hand. That's definitely strong and tall." So she thinks I'm strong and tall, which, I suppose, I am.

"What about handsome?" I hold my breath.

"I suppose. You're not ugly and based on the way girls whisper about you, I'd guess that they think you're handsome." Her answer doesn't tell me if she thinks I'm handsome or not. I cut to the chase.

"But what do you think?" Her mouth opens and I cross my fingers under the table, hoping, always hoping that she thinks I'm handsome. Someone interrupts her though. A throat being cleared right behind her makes her turn in her seat. My eyes take in the new arrival. Peeta Mellark. The baker's son. What does he want?

"Hi Peeta," Katniss greets.

"Hhi Katniss," he stutters. What a dork. "I was um, um... wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me tonight?" My eyes bug out of my head. Mellark likes her? Wants to go on a date with her? _No, Gale, _ I tell myself. _The baker's son isn't her type. Wait, is he? Oh well. She won't say-._

"Yes," Katniss says enthusiastically. I blink quickly to keep my eyeballs from rolling out of my head. _YES! _Peeta smiles at her and she smiles back.

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sure. No problem. See you then." Mellark walks away and Katniss turns back to me. _Hm. I'm going to have to have a chat with Peeta Mellark later._

Peeta POV

I rub the palms of my hands on the front of my trousers for the zillionth time. I'm so nervous. _Hot. Gorgeous. Amazingly good looking, _I describe my crush in my head with every good adjective I can think of. I continue walking across the cafeteria and am soon in range of the conversation going on between Gale Hawthorne and Katniss Everdeen.

"You think I'm handsome, tall and strong?" Gale asks her.

"Let's see. You're six foot four, you can pick me up with one hand. That's definitely strong and tall."

"What about handsome?"

"I suppose. You're not ugly and based on the way girls whisper about you, I'd guess that they think you're handsome."

"But what do you think?" I suddenly feel like I'm eavesdropping and clear my throat loudly to make them aware of my presence. Gale's eyes light on my face and Katniss turns to greet me.

"Hi Peeta."

"Hhi Katniss," I stutter. "I was um, um... wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me tonight?" I hold my breath, waiting for her answer.

"Yes," Katniss says enthusiastically. I smile at her.

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sure. No problem. See you then." She turns back to Gale as I walk away from their table.

Katniss POV

I slip on the blue, satin dress that Mother laid out for me. I've worn a few of her dresses on reaping day before but this one is definitely my favourite. Probably because it goes down past my knees. I sit on our small, threadbare couch in front of our fireplace and allow Mother to braid my hair. I'm trying to get past rejecting help from her. After all, she is my mom and I want her to act like it. The clock chimes seven and there's a knock on the door just as the final _bong_ ends. I kiss my little sister, Prim, goodnight and say goodbye to my mother then open the door and step outside. Peeta looks nice. His blond hair is gently waved and he's wearing a nice jacket over his clothes. He hands me a single rose and I tuck it back behind my hair. Thankfully there aren't any thorns to cut myself on. Peeta takes my hand and we set out. I'm not sure where exactly.

A few minutes into the walk I notice that I'm involuntarily leading us to Gale's house. Oh well. Maybe if he sees Peeta and I holding hands he'll get jealous. We keep walking and pass Gale's house, slowly. I hear a door open and close and then Gale calls my name. My heart starts to race. Finally! He noticed me. I turn but don't release Peeta's hand. Gale walks over to us and stares at our entwined hands. Then he looks up.

"Peeta, can I talk to you for a minute?" I'm surprised and apparently Peeta is too but he nods and releases my hand. I decide to go inside to talk to Gale's mother, Hazelle, for a few minutes.

Gale POV

The clock chimes seven and I can't help but think that this is the time Peeta Mellark is picking Katniss up for their date. He's picking my Katniss up for a date. Of course, she was never really mine but I still feel very possessive of her. I still need to have a talk with the baker's boy.

"Gale!" my mother calls from the dining room.

"Yeah?"

"Can you wash the dishes tonight? I have to take Vick to his friend's house."

"Sure Mom!" I walk into the dining room and start collecting dishes, balancing them on top of each other. We actually have a lot tonight so I have to make two trips. Finally, everything is on the counter and I start to fill the sink with water and a little bit of dish washing soap. It bubbles up and I start scrubbing the dishes. I finally finish the last one and look up from the sink just in time to see Katniss and Mellark walking right in front of the kitchen window. I dry my hands off and stride out the door.

"Katniss!" I call to her. She pauses and turns towards me but doesn't let go of Mellark's hand. I stop in front of them and face Peeta. "Peeta, can I talk to you for a minute?" They both look surprised but Peeta nods and releases Katniss hand. She goes into my house, muttering something about talking to my mom. I don't bother to tell her that Mother went with Vick. She can talk to Rory and Posy. I stand in front of Peeta and start my lecture on how he should treat Katniss.

"So Peeta. You're on a date with Katniss. Well, I'm just warning you right now that you'd better treat her right. Don't get too frisky. Don't try and kiss her unless she wants you to kiss her. No making her feel uncomfortable." I pause, thinking of more things that Mellark had better not do. He takes the opportunity to jump in.

"Gale! Don't worry! I'm only going out with her to make someone jealous." I feel rage start to boil up in me. He's using her and she's falling for it! She's going to get a broken heart because of this boy.

"You're using her!" I shout, furious with him. "If you hurt her-." He cuts me off.

"I'm just trying to get you to notice me!" And without any other warning he lunges forwards and plants a kiss right on my lips. I stagger back.

"Whoa! Did you just kiss me?" I don't wait for any answer. Just pull my fist back and, with all the power in my body I let it spring forward. It hits the baker's boy right in the nose and I feel a sickening crunch under my knuckles. He falls back and blood starts to gush, covering his mouth, chin and shirt in seconds. I'm about to punch again but Katniss calls my name and I hesitate.

"Gale!"

Peeta POV

I watch Katniss go inside Gale's house. I heard her muttering something about talking to Hazelle. That's probably Gale's mother. Then, my attention is drawn to Gale Hawthorne. Handsome, tall, strong, Gale Hawthorne. The man that all the girls love. He starts talking and I focus on his moving lips.

"So Peeta. You're on a date with Katniss. Well, I'm just warning you right now that you'd better treat her right. Don't get too frisky. Don't try and kiss her unless she wants you to kiss her. No making her feel uncomfortable." He pauses and I jump in before he can keep talking. I need to tell him the real reason that I'm going out with Katniss Everdeen.

"Gale! Don't worry! I'm only going out with her to make someone jealous." I hope he gets my meaning. He doesn't though and starts shouting at me, waving his fists.

"You're using her! If you hurt her-." I cut him off hurriedly before I can get a fist in the face.

"I'm just trying to get you to notice me!" and without for him to process what I say, I lurch forward and plant my lips right on his. His are warm and chapped and they feel good against mine. He pulls back, stunned and I'm about to start smiling when his fist slams into my face. I feel my nose, bend, crack and break and hot blood starts to gush down my face and shirt. I stumble back and sit down hard. I watch as Gale pulls his fist back to punch me again.

"Gale!" Katniss calls. He hesitates.

Katniss POV

I walk inside Gale's house looking for Hazelle. My eyes are drawn to the sink full of clean but soapy and wet dishes. Clearly Hazelle is gone or the dishes would have been dried and put away. Gale must have washed them today because he never puts them away which annoys like Hazelle like crazy. I pick up the dish towel and start to dry and put away. The door to the dining room opens behind me and I turn expecting Hazelle. It's actually Rory, Gale's younger brother. He sets another plate on the kitchen table

"Hey Rory," I greet him.

"Hey Katniss," he responds and is about to walk out of the kitchen but then turns. "Katniss? When did you get here?" I laugh.

"Gale's talking to my date. I was looking for you mother but she's not home."

"No. She's taking Vick to his friend's house. What date?"

"Peeta Mellark."

"Oh. I thought you liked Gale."

"I do. I'm trying to make him jealous. Just don't tell him okay?"

"Why not? He likes you too." I'm surprised but I know that Rory's telling the truth. He never lies.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He whispers your name in his sleep and prays for you every night." _Aw. That''s so sweet,_ I think.

"Wow. Okay. I'll tell him later then. Thanks Rory."

"No problem. I think you two should get married. I like you and want another sister to tease." I laugh and he smiles at me, a very Galeish thing to do. Rory leaves the kitchen and I turn back to the dishes, glancing out the window. Just in time to see Gale pull his fist back and punch Peeta in the face, causing blood to gush. I gasp and rush out of the kitchen. Gale is about to punch Peeta again and I call his name. He hesitates and turns to me. I stop in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing!"

"Beating the crap out of the stupid bread boy!"

"Why?"

"He kissed me!" I take a surprised step back. _Kissed him?_

"He kissed you?" My voice cracks.

"Yeah. Like, an on the lips, big kiss! He was using you!" I'm surprised even more. Peeta didn't seem like the type of person who would use someone just to get someone elses attention. I'm about to respond to Gale when he's sent flying! Peeta has his leg extended and swept Gale's feet out from under him. Gale sprawls on the ground and Peeta is on top of him in second, punching Gale in the face. I hike the dress up to my thighs, wishing for the first time that it was shorter and kick Peeta in the face. He hits the wall of a house and stares up at me.

"It's time for you to go home Peeta," I growl at him. He looks venomous but leaves. I help Gale to his feet. His face is covered in blood but his eyes aren't swollen shut and his nose isn't broken so the damage isn't too bad. "Come on," I whisper to him. He shakes his head.

"Can't go inside. Don't want my family to see me." I nod. We can't go to my house either even though my mother can heal him. I don't want them to know what happened. The only place left for us is the forest.

Gale POV

I turn to face Katniss. She looks shocked that I'd punched Peeta. She obviously didn't see the kiss.

"What do you think you're doing!" she screams at me. I yell back before she can rush to comfort her stupid date.

"Beating the crap out of the stupid bread boy!"

"Why?"

"He kissed me!" Katniss takes a step back, shocked.

"He kissed you?"

"Yeah. Like, an on the lips, big kiss! He was using you!" I know that my words are probably hurting her. She wouldn't go out with Peeta if she didn't like him and she doesn't want to hear that he was using her but I've never kept secrets from my best friend before and I don't plan on starting now. I watch as her mouth opens to respond to me but before she can talk I feel something connect with the bottom of my legs, causing me to tumble backwards. The baker's kid is on me in a second, punching my face repeatedly. It hurts and I fight back. He tumbles over sideways and I think that I've managed to throw him off of me but I see Katniss' boot being withdrawn. She kicked him in the face. I smile to myself. Leave it to her to wear heavy boots with a pretty dress.

"It's time for you to go home Peeta," she hisses at him. I smile even more, despite the pain this causes my split lip. She's not that hurt by the fact he used her. Peeta glares at her and I think he's going to lash out and try to hurt her but he doesn't. Only stands and stalks away. Katniss grabs my hand and tugs me to my feet surveying the damage done by Mellark.

"Come on," she whispers. I shake my head though. I don't want my family to see that I've gotten into a fight. They'll see the bruises eventually but I don't want them to see the blood. They might over react. Besides, I don't have the energy to explain what happened.

"Can't go inside. Don't want my family to see me." She nods thoughtfully. Then has an idea. She starts to lead me off in the general direction of the forest.

Peeta POV

Through the haze of blood and pain I watch on the ground as Katniss comes to my defence.

"What do you think you're doing!" She screams at Gale. He screams right back, although it's more for effect than because he's angry at her.

"Beating the crap out of the stupid bread boy!" _Ouch. That hurt. I don't want him to think I'm stupid. His voice implies that I'm weak too._

"Why?"

"He kissed me!" Katniss takes a step back, shocked.

"He kissed you?"

"Yeah. Like, an on the lips, big kiss! He was using you!" _That hurts too._ Suddenly, I'm furious at Gale. Furious at him for making me sound weak. Furious at him for rejecting my kiss. Furious at him for breaking my nose. I sweep my leg around and hit Gale head on. He tumbles to the ground and I scramble up, punching him in the face, drawing blood. The next blow from Katniss' boot surprises me. I didn't think that she'd stoop to violence. I hit the wall and glare at her, willing her to collapse dead on the ground under my stare. Of course she doesn't. She just hisses at me.

"It's time for you to go home Peeta." I glare harder, just in case she does somehow die but nothing happens. So, with my dignity still intact... sort of, I stand up, brush myself off and stalk away, muttering obscenities under my breath.

Katniss POV

I keep a firm hold on Gale's hand all the way to the forest. We slide under the fence in the darkening twilight and I lead him to a shallow pond near the patch of strawberries we found a few years ago. I pick up some spongy moss and soak it in the fresh, cool, clean water. Gale sits for me obediently and doesn't resist as I gently dab away the blood which is already drying on his face. I can see bruises starting to form on his jaw and nose. His lips are split and bleeding slightly but underneath it all, he's still my Gale.

"Katniss," he starts but hesitates.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry." I have no clue what he has to be sorry for though.

"Sorry for what?" He looks shocked that I have no idea what he means but he answers anyway.

"I'm sorry about Peeta using you. You must have really liked him to go out with him." I just laugh. For someone so observant, Gale is really clueless sometimes. "What's so funny?"

"Gale! I didn't really like Peeta!"

"What? But you went out with him so you had to like him! You don't like anybody!" I nod.

"That's true. I don't like anybody but you." Gale continues to be clueless.

"And Prim and your mom. That's it."

"No! Gale I'm not saying that I like you as a friend!"

"Ow! Hurtful!"

"Gale! Just shut up and listen!" I suck in a deep breath. "I went out with Peeta, so I could get you jealous!"  
"Why would you do that?"

"Gah! You're so clueless!" I smack his chest.

"Hey! I'm not clueless... Okay, yes I am. Please, Katniss. Enlighten me." His voice takes on the sarcastic tone I love so much. I try to stand and start pacing but Gale grabs my wrist. He cups my face in his hands. "Just tell me, Catnip." In way of a response, I lurch forward and kiss him. Gale pulls back suddenly and I'm hurt by his rejection. Rory said he loved me too but maybe he was wrong.

"I'm sorry," I say breathlessly. I avert my eyes from him and am about to go. Leave him and run off to the woods to cry when his hands catch my face again and he pulls me to him. Our lips meet again and this time I'm the one that breaks away.

"Okay. Now I'm the clueless one. You pulled away and now you're suddenly kissing me?" To my utter embarrassment I start to feel tears pricking at my eyes and closing my throat. Gale notices this.

"No. I was just surprised. That's all. Kept thinking you were Peeta." I giggle a little bit and Gale lowers his voice. "I love you" My initial reaction is to be surprised but that's stupid. He just kissed me, didn't he? So I take another deep breath.

"I love you too." We smile at each other and kiss again. This time it's slow enough that I'm able to register the copper taste from his blood. It's then that I pull slowly away, realizing that his wounds still need to be tended. I re-soak the moss in the pond and gently dab at his wounds again. Gale traps my hand while it's on his cheek and he kisses it lightly, a gesture that my father did to my mother. Usually, I'd be sad at the thought but now I can't help but think how lucky I am to have Gale as a friend, or more than friend.

Gale POV

Katniss holds my hand the whole way to the forest, clinging to it so I don't try to run away, even though I never would. I cling back too. It may be foolish and selfish of me because her heart was probably just broken by the stupid bread boy, but I want her to be mine. Katniss stops at a shallow pond near the patch of strawberries we found a little while ago and I sit obediently for her. She strips some green moss from a near by tree and comes to sit next to me, while soaking the moss in water. I watch her face as she dabs mine with the moss. Her touch is so gentle and I wish she would touch my face like this all the time. All of a sudden, I realize that she may need to be comforted about Peeta. Since I'm technically, the source of her problem, I apologize quietly.

"Katniss?" I hesitate.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry." She looks bewildered.

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry about Peeta using you. You must have really liked him to go out with him." Now it's my turn to be bewildered. She just throws back her head and laughs. I feel my face start to wrinkle in concern. She must be in denial, not believing that Peeta used her. Blocking out what happened a few minutes ago. "What's so funny?

"Gale! I didn't really like Peeta!"

"What? But you went out with him so you had to like him! You don't like anybody!" She nods.

"That's true. I don't like anybody but you." _Um... Okay?_

"And Prim and your mom. That's it."

"No! Gale I'm not saying that I like you as a friend!"

"Ow! Hurtful!"

"Gale! Just shut up and listen!" I'm stunned and fall silent... Temporarily. She takes in a deep breath and continues. "I went out with Peeta, so I could get you jealous!"  
"Why would you do that?"

"Gah! You're so clueless!" She smacks my chest out of frustration. I resist the urge to rub it and say something sarcastic.

"Hey! I'm not clueless... Okay, yes I am. Please, Katniss. Enlighten me." Okay, well the sarcasm was a must. She tries to start pacing but I grab her wrist. If she stands and gets embarrassed, she might be tempted to run. I'm in no mood to chase her. She sucks in another deep breath. "Just tell me, Catnip." I'm surprised when she jumps forward and kisses me. Before I even think, before I register that this is the thing I've been waiting for her to do for almost a year now, I pull back, thinking for an instant that she's Peeta. Right away, I realize my mistake and take in her hurt face.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. My heart breaks for her. She's sorry that she kissed me. I do the most impulsive thing I've ever done. The most comforting thing I can think to comfort her. I kiss her again. The kiss goes on longer but Katniss breaks it off. _Good job Gale. You've broken her heart more by pulling back the first time._ Katniss speaks again.

"Okay. Now I'm the clueless one. You pulled away and now you're suddenly kissing me?" She's in danger of crying again even though she's hiding it from me. I rush to reassure her.

"No. I was just surprised. That's all. Kept thinking you were Peeta." I'm rewarded with a little giggle and realize that for her to believe me, I have to say three words. _The_ three words.

"I love you." She stares right into my eyes and smiles.

"I love you too." I kiss her again and this one seems to last longer. It's sweet and feels long overdue. Katniss pulls back slowly and resumes cleaning my wounds. I grab her hand and kiss it, while it rests on my cheek. We smile at each other and I can't help but feel the happiest I've ever felt in a long time.

Peeta POV

I walk along the black dirt streets, scuffing the toes of my boots with the coal dust that puffs up. Mother will probably beat me for it but I don't care. I just want to sulk. Gale beat me up because I kissed him and I let a stupid girl boss me around. Even if the girl was Katniss Everdeen. This day could not get any worse. I go in through the front of the bakery even though Mother hates that. I don't care about that either. Let her beat on me. Everyone else has. The bakery is empty so I trudge up the stairs in the back of the shop and into the kitchen where everyone is eating dinner. Everyone stares at me.

"What happened to your face?" my oldest brother, Butch asks me.

"Gha Hawtone het meh," I slur through the blood in my mouth and the pain in my nose. "Heh berk meh nothe."

"What did he say?" Mother hisses to Father. Father just shrugs and my other brother, Basil answers.

"Gale Hawthorne hit him. He broke Peetie's nose." No one rushes from the table to comfort me or clean my wounds. They just stare. It's Mother who breaks the silence first.

"Well why did he do that?"

"I kithed hem."

"What?" Basil translates again.

"He kissed him."

"Oh. Yeah. No wonder," Butch says. "People don't take too kindly to others when they suddenly kiss them." No one comments on the fact that I kissed a boy like most people would do. They're used to me being different.

"So, tell me Peetie, did you think your plan through this time or just acted impulsively?" Butch asks.

"Implshive."

"I keep telling you little brother. Unless you think things through you're always going to get a broken face." I nod. This has already happened twice before. It was definitely stupid of me.

"Go wash up," Mother tells me, unconcerned by my broken nose. "Then come eat." I nod. Father stands to help me. He's always been the nicest out of everyone in my family. Finally, the blood is rinsed from my face and I can speak relatively clearly again.

"Well, come on," Father says. "Let's eat." I nod and follow him out of the bathroom.

"Damn Hawthorne," I mutter under my breath.

**I knew Peeta did the frosting for a reason. Hee hee. So, tell me what you think. Do you guys like the multiple POVs or should I just stick to one? And just so you know, I don't mean any offence to anyone who's chosen a homosexual lifestyle. I just mean offence to Peeta because I HATE him and needed some more ways for Gale to break his face (hee hee). And, if you hate Peeta as much as I do, or even just mildly dislike him, check out my profile and join the rebellion against Peeta. Galeniss forever!**

**Sapphire Wych**


	15. A Look of Joy

**Hope you liked my last one. Hee hee. Bread boy gets a broken face. Stupid *gag* Peeta. Galeniss forever!**

**Sapphire Wych**

The sun lazily trails an arc of glowing fire across the sky as Gale and I hunt together. The day is unusually warm for spring and animals are easy pickings. Our belts have three squirrels, two rabbits and six fish each. We're definitely going to have a good dinner tonight. We eventually come to a pond and I see Katniss at the bottom of the shallow pool. The plant that I was named after. They're good food too and almost effortless to collect. Gale sees where my eyes are focused and he laughs.

"Hey Katniss, let's go collect yourself." I smile and roll my eyes. Some of his jokes are so corny. Then again, my jokes are no better. Besides, I've always been a sucker for bad jokes. Must be the reason I'm in love with him. This thought pulls me up short.

_Am I in love Gale Hawthorne? _This is the first time the idea comes to my mind and I ponder this. Am I or am I not? Somewhere, deep in my gut, I know the answer is yes. I am in love with him. A small splash brings me back to reality and I realize that Gale has stripped off his boots and socks and has rolled up his pant legs so he can stir up the Katniss to collect it at the surface.

"Care to join me Katniss?" I smile and start stripping off my own shoes and socks. The shallow water is warm and the mud squelches between my toes, tickling them. I laugh at the sensation and Gale stares at me. I've probably just convinced him that I'm crazy. He's said it for years but I haven't really listened. I start to wade through the water, moving sluggishly and my foot catches on a root, planted deep under the surface. I stagger forward and splash into the water, getting soaked in an instant. I gasp and hear Gale laughing behind me. I twist around to see him wipe a tear from his eyes.

"Gale!" I protest. "Could you at least help me up?" He nods and manages to pull himself together enough to extend a hand out to me. He's still laughing though so I put all my weight on his hand and jerk back hard. He tumbles into the water, and comes up, spluttering. I laugh and he splashes me but he's laughing too.

"I'm going to get you!" he warns and tackles me into the water. I laugh harder and stick my head under the surface, pulling in a mouthful of water. Gale pulls my head out, thinking that he's drowning me so I purse my lips and shoot a long, thin stream of water right in his face. He staggers back.

"Gross!" he shouts and I spit more water at him. He plunges under the surface and before I have time to react, spits water at me too. I just laugh. This is the most fun we've had in weeks. Late afternoon comes and we lay on the grass around the pond, drying off. Katniss tubers are scattered across the grass which we'll collect later. The sun shining on my face, turning my closed eyelids red disappears, making the world black. My eyes flutter open in surprise and I see Gale sitting up blocking the low sun from reaching me. He holds up a Katniss tuber and bites into it.

"OW!" I cry. He drops the tuber and sits up, looking for some predator that could have hurt me.

"Catnip? What's wrong?"

"You bit me!"

"I did no... Oh." He picks up the Katniss and bites into it again.

"OW! Stop that!" I want to sound serious but I'm laughing too much. He's just so silly sometimes, which is a treat. He's usually very sullen and uptight but when he's acting goofy and laughing, it completely changes him from someone scary to someone lovable. Of course, I love both ways he acts. Either way, he's 100% Gale. My Gale. Even if he isn't technically mine. Eventually, he stands and pulls me up too. The contact makes me smile.

"Come on Catnip. We'd better get back to trade." I nod and a sudden thought crosses my mind.

"Tomorrow is Prim's birthday! I need to get her a present!"

"Then let's go!" He starts running effortlessly through the woods, tugging me along. We get breathless after a while though and slow our pace. I ready my bow with an arrow just in case we run into any more game and Gale does the same. We continue walking back to the district. A noise just ahead of us catches my attention. I slow my pace further and motion to Gale to do the same. We peer into a clearing, from which the sound came and see a beautiful deer. A young buck with velvet still coating its antlers. Our arrows fly at the same time, piercing its soft flesh. It makes me sad to think of such a beautiful creature dying at my hand but we can get a good price for it and we need the money. Gale walks up to it and hoists it up on his shoulders. Without saying anything we set out again, slower though. If we get to the district too early, we'll have to wait for nightfall to take the buck in. Last time, people mobbed us and destroyed the carcass. Not an incident we'd like to repeat.

Our pace was perfect and we get to the fence about five minutes after nightfall. I slide under first and Gale hands me the buck. It's too heavy for me to carry but I can watch it, just in case someone sees it and tries to take it. Gale is next to me in a second. He hoists the buck up again and we set out, deep into the merchant sector of District 12. We start walking behind the Merchant's shops which are also their houses and knock on the butcher's back door. The butcher, Rooba, answers on the third knock. As far as people go, I like her well enough. She's kind but stern at times. When she takes in the deer, her eyes widen.

"Okay. Bring that inside. Hurry." She steps aside, holding the door open for us and we hurry into the building. Gale sets it down on her counter and she examines it with a practised eye.

"I'll give you seventy-five for it." My jaw drops.

"Seventy-five dollars?"

"No. Seventy-five bananas. Yes dollars!" She takes in the two of us. "Actually, how about eighty? That way you can split it evenly." I nod my head stunned. I might consider haggling for a higher price but forty is still the most money I've ever had at once and the price seems fair. Besides, Rooba doesn't haggle. You either accept her price or leave it. Rooba comes back and hands Gale and I each a heavy pouch filled with coins. I weigh it and am surprised at how heavy forty dollars is.

"Thanks Rooba," I say. She nods curtly and sets to work cutting it up. Gale and I leave and head for the Hob.

"I can't believe we each got forty dollars," Gale exclaims. I nod, still too stunned to speak and imaging the way the forty felt in my hand. We enter the Hob and I immediately start scanning the stalls for something that Prim might like for her birthday. They keep returning to a goat, severely mauled and lying in a cart. I have a feeling that that's what I should buy for Prim. Mother can probably fix it.

"Gale," I whisper. He leans in close so he can hear me better. "I want a goat for Prim." Gale doesn't argue. He knows when I've made up my mind and besides, having a goat can change your life. You can get by on eating it's milk and cheese or you can sell the milk and cheese. And, if you were desperate enough, you could sell it or eat it. That would be a good money maker. We walk over to where several goats are wandering about in a pen and buy a cup of milk from the man who owns them, the Goat Man. I take the first sip and the creamy liquid coats my tongue. I can literally taste the fat and it's good. I pass the cup to Gale and we continue to pass it back and forth until it's gone. Then I go over to the goat lying in the cart. It's obviously severely hurt and infected. Goat Man's gruff voice rings out behind me.

"Don't touch it. Got mauled by a coyote and is going to the butcher." I turn and put on my best "I'm completely innocent" smile.

"I was just looking." I see Rooba walk up to Goat Man. She was fast cutting up the deer. Poor deer. Goat Man turns to her.

"Girl has her eye on your meat." Rooba steps closer to examine the goat and puts on a disgusted face.

"Oh no. I'm not paying for that thing."

"Why not?"

"I was told that it was an animal with a couple bite marks. This is more than a couple bite marks. Bet half the body is already too rotten for even sausage. Sell it to the girl if she's stupid enough to buy it." Rooba walks away but I catch her wink at me. Goat Man splutters but then turns to me.

"Well, girl, I guess you got yourself a goat. If you can afford it." His eyes glint meanly and his voice is icy. I pull the leather pouch out of my pocket and bounce it in my palm so the coins jingle.

"Name your price." My voice is even more icy and Goat Man nods. He's prepared to start a bidding war.

"Fifty." I'm appalled by this high price for such a destroyed animal. Even the deer we took to Rooba that was damaged from people stealing from it was worth fifty dollars plus a few steaks too.

"Fifteen!" I argue. Goat Man glares.

"Forty-seven."

"Seventeen."

"Forty."

"Seventeen," I repeat. The war heats up and people start joining in, voicing opinions like "That thing is going to die. It's only worth ten," or "It can be nursed back to health. Forty-five _at least_." In the end, the price of the goat is nineteen dollars. Gale even offers to carry it, home. I think he just wants to see Prim's face when she gets the goat. I practically skip along next to him, giddy with excitement as the goat bobs gently on his shoulders. I spot a pink bow on a vendor's table and out of my excitement, drag Gale over to it and purchase the bow. The rest of the money I'll save for later. I wrap the bow around the goat's neck and it bleats quietly at me. If I were Prim I'd pretend that it was saying something and answer it but my mind remains blank and I start walking again. Gale and I talk quietly for the remainder of the walk to my house and I open the door just as our only clock chimes midnight.

"Happy birthday!" I call out. Gale ducks through the door after me and sets the goat on the kitchen table. Prim squeals in delight and rushes forwards to throw her arms around its neck. It bleats again.

"I love you too," Prim responds to it. I smile.

"Just be careful. It's hurt pretty badly." Prim takes it in and sets to work cleaning the wounds, Mother by her side. "I'm going to walk Gale home," I announce. They nod and I walk out the door, Gale following after calling out a goodnight to them. He's always such a gentleman. We walk to his house and just before we get to his front door I stop him. He turns to face me and I take both of his hands in mine. He doesn't pull away so I step closer. By the time I look up, his head is already dipping towards mine and I know that he feels the same way about me as I do about him.

"Thank you," I whisper before his lips lightly touch mine. The kiss is lingering but he pulls away too soon.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too." He kisses me lightly once more and disappears inside his house. I sigh quietly to myself out of sheer bliss and start walking quietly home, thoughts careening through my mind. I look up and see a shooting star. _I wish that every day were this happy._

**What do you guys think? On the request of an anonymous reviewer I've kept it to my usual single POV. Please criticize and check out my profile so you can join the protest against Peeta *gag* too. Stupid bread boy. Thanks so much. Galeniss forever!**

**Sapphire Wych**


	16. In a Second

**Hey guys. I again got a good idea for this story from an anonymous reviewer called Hmmm. It's actually a good idea so I made a story about it. And I also need your help with ideas for my next series of one-shots called _1000 Ways to Die: Peeta Edition._ Just PM me your idea of how to DESTROY Peeta and I'll work it into a story. Thanks sooo much. **

**Sapphire Wych**

I sit in the huge auditorium in our school. It's lined with rows of fixed seats which once had padding on them but over the years, have flattened into little more than stiff boards. I fidget uncomfortably, as the chair presses into my spine and starts to numb my butt. I'm also eagerly awaiting the arrival of my best friend, Gale Hawthorne. Well, I suppose I can't really call him my best friend anymore because I've fallen in love with him over the years full of hunting together and getting to know each other. He just thinks that I'm only his best friend though and I'm too scared of what would happen to our relationship if I admitted that I was in love with him and he didn't love me back. The babbling in my head is interrupted by Gale silently slipping into the seat next to me. We're in the back row which is empty of most students.

"Hey Catnip," Gale smiles at me. My heart flutters at the use of my nickname even though he's been calling me Catnip for years.

"Hey," I respond and shift around again. Of course Gale, being overly observant, notices.

"Little uncomfortable there?" I nod.

"A tree would be way more comfortable than these things."

"Yes but that's because you're naturally comfortable in trees."

"I know. That's why I said it." Gale laughs softly. He takes my hand in his and tugs me closer to him, sitting me on his lap. I blush and, again, Gale notices. He laughs slightly louder this time and strokes my cheek, right where I blush. I'd think that this was a romantic gesture but Gale always does this when I blush, no romance intended.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Uh... I... I..." I stutter.

"I mean, you've sat on my lap before. Heck, you've fallen asleep on my lap before."

"But that was in the forest where no one could see."

"Oh, so you're embarrassed to be sitting on my lap? Get off then." I blush deeper.

"I didn't say I was embarrassed. It's just that... Um... People might think that we're dating."

"Would that be-," Gale is cut off by the screeching of a microphone. I rush to cover my ears and look at Gale. He appears to be unaffected.

"How does that not bother you?" I ask as soon as the mic stops screaming at us.

"Practice." He opens his mouth to say more but our principal, Jakin Clearton, steps up to the mic and starts speaking. I slide off of Gale's lap even though I don't want to but my heart is racing too hard and I'm afraid Gale will notice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the monthly lecture on the history of the world before Panem," Clearton says. "I'll introduce the first speaker." The lecture goes by extremely slowly, even slower because of the hard chairs and by the time it ends I'm stiff and sore.

"Are there any announcements?" Clearton asks the audience. Someone near the front of the auditorium stands up and mounts the stage. Clearton hands him the mic and the speaker faces the crowd. I recognize him. Peeta Mellark. He gave my family and I bread when I was eleven and about to keel over from hunger. He saved my life and I feel like I owe him but I don't know how so I ignore the guilty feeling stirring in the pit of my stomach.

"I'm up here today," Peeta starts. "To declare my love to the girl I'm in love with." He pauses and lets this sink in. The school starts to stir, eager to know who it is and what her answer will be. Gale clenches his fists, although I don't why. Maybe he just wants to get out of the auditorium and Peeta is wasting our time. I must say, I agree. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner Gale and I can get to the woods to hunt and fill the bellies of our families. Peeta sucks in a breath which, amplified through the mic, sounds like the wind whistling through the large, cavernous room.

"I'm in love with... Katniss Everdeen. And I hope she loves me back." Peeta's eyes fix on my own and I feel a blush race up my neck. Every eye in the auditorium is on me and I feel as if I'm going to be sick. I stand up to rush out of the auditorium but Gale catches my hand. I try to shake out of it and feel irritation at him for keeping me here, in the public eye, start to prick at the edges of my soul. Gale stands and takes a step towards me. All of a sudden, he has me in his arms and is kissing me with a fire even greater than the fire I already know is inside Gale. Something inside of me, my restraint, snaps and my arms go around his neck. I kiss him back for all I'm worth and feel my eyes slide shut. I only vaguely register the sound of gasps chorusing through the auditorium. Someone clears their voice over the mic and Gale and I break apart. I look around and blush even harder, realizing that we have an audience of the whole school, watching us. I glance up at the stage and see Peeta shrugging back into the shadows, tears starting to stream down his face. Clearton has the mic again and he dismisses the school. I pull Gale up next to me and we're almost to the door leading out of the room when someone rushes by us, sobbing loudly. I hear people laughing and pointing and I just catch a glimpse of the shock of blond hair that can only belong to Peeta Mellark.

_Oops,_ I think. By kissing Gale, I've publicly announced that I don't love Peeta back and he's become the laughingstock of the school. Oddly enough, I don't regret it. Gale is now mine. Together, we slip into the forest, hand in hand. We skip the hollow tree with our weapons stashed in it and just go to the hill we have chosen as our meeting place every morning. Gale spreads out his coat and sits on it, pulling me down next to him. He grabs my hand and starts to play with my slender fingers.

"Gale, you were about to say something before the mic screeched at us," I start speaking. He nods.

"Yeah?"

"You were about to say what you thought of people thinking of us dating but you never finished your sentence."

"I was about to say 'would that be such a bad thing?' Because, right then, I was going to tell you I loved you. I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend." My heart stutters and I jump up and start feeling a blush coming up. Gale grins and gets up on one knee, holding one of my hands lightly in his. "Katniss Everdeen, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" I shriek and bounce up and down in joy. "Yes, yes, yes!" Gale smiles again, stands and gives me the best kiss I have ever had in my life. Well, the best of two kisses at least." When he pulls back, breathless and flushed, he's smiling again.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too." He smiles, yet again.

"I have a poem for you," he says. I'm surprised because Gale doesn't seem like the sort of person to write poetry. I just nod at him and he sits, pulls me down next to him. When he starts reciting the poem, his voice is lower, silkier.

"_In a second, all my dreams have just come true._

_I have proclaimed my love to her,_

_And she said, _

_'I love you too.'"_

My breath is taken away. This is a simple poem but it's beautiful and reveals a whole new layer of Gale. I smile and kiss him again. This kiss is the most beautiful thing in the world. Besides Gale.

**Well, what do you think? I enjoy publicly humiliating Peeta too. It's sooo much fun. STUPID BREAD BOY! Galeniss forever!**

**Sapphire Wych**


	17. More Than Friends

**Hi. I hope all you Peeta haters and Gale lovers enjoy this. Please criticize and help me with ideas. I desperately need more. Thanks sooo much.**

**Sapphire Wych**

Gale knocks on the door to our little shack of a house about five minutes before ten o'clock, AM. He's going to watch the first episode of the 74th Hunger Games with me. My family is watching it with the family of one of Prim's friends and I was invited but I don't know them so I declined the offer. Gale offered to watch it with me instead. I open the door to him and he enters while simultaneously taking me in his arms. Every time he sees me, he's been doing this. Every time after I was about to be reaped for the games and carted off to the Capitol this year. Gale releases me and sees the distant look in my eyes. He knows I'm remembering the whole scene as I've been so much lately. He leads me over to the couch and sets me on his lap as he waits for me to snap out of my revery.

_We wait in the dusty square, all of us kids being penned into certain sections to wait for the reaping to be over. I focus on the raised platform where Effie Trinket and Mayor Undersee sit. Just as the District clock chimes two o'clock, Mayor Undersee steps up to the wooden podium to start his long boring speech that preceeds each reaping. He keeps glancing behind himself though, obviously worried about the District 12 mentor, drunkie Haymitch Abernathy, being missing. Mayor Undersee finishes his speech though and he introduces Effie Trinket, a peppy lady payed by the Capitol to come here each year and choose children to die. She flounces up to the stage, says her usual words of greeting and with a plucky "Ladies first," hobbles on the balls of her feet in seven inch heels over to the big crystal orb holding the names of every girl aged twelve to eighteen. My name, is written in it twenty times. I don't pray for myself though. My only thought is towards Gale who has his name written forty-two times in the orb for the boys. Effie plunges her hand deep inside the orb and it slithers out again, a piece of paper grasped in her manicured nails. She bounces back to the podium and in a chirpy voice announces the female tribute._

_ "Katniss Everdeen." I start to choke on air and a boy next to me hits my back. I regain my composure and, without letting any emotion cross my face, I mount the stage and look out over the crowd. Gale has his eyes focused on my face and his face is screwed up in pain. I look straight ahead again and am already planning my strategy on how to win when a female voice rings out across the silent square._

_ "I volunteer." I gasp as does everyone else in District 12. We never have volunteers because usually, if you're a tribute, you'll be a corpse in a few days' time. Effie Trinket is just as surprised but she invites the girl to come to the stage. I don't know her name but I know that everyone in her family is dead and she was adopted by an abusive family. She even has one eye swelled shut from a blow obviously received this morning. Her life must have really sucked for her to volunteer for me, a girl she doesn't know. _

_ "What's your name?" Effie asks her._

_ "Mellaura Annabee," she replies in a clear unwavering voice. Effie nods and says I can go back to the square. She calls the name of Peeta Mellark next. While I'm glad that it isn't Gale I'm still sad for Peeta, who risked a beating to give me bread which saved my life as a little girl. I've always felt that I've owed him but now I'll never have the chance to say thank you. The ceremony ends and Gale folds me into a big hug although I'm too stunned to respond to him._

I jerk myself out of my revery and smile slightly at Gale. He smiles back.

"You know, Catnip, I'm so glad you didn't go to the games."

"Why?" I ask. "'Cause I'm your friend or your hunting partner?"

"Both. Although..." he hesitates.

"What?"

"I wish you were something more than just my friend. I love you, Catnip." I feel my face heat up and my heart thrums out an irregular beat. _!_ My head shouts. This is the thing I've been waiting for him to say for three years. And now that he has, I'm completely unprepared.

"I, I," is all I'm able to stutter. His face goes red and his eyes glass over in pain.

"I'm sorry Katniss. I shouldn't have said anything." He stands up to leave and marches to the door before I'm even able to focus. He twists the knob by the time I'm on my feet. His feet are out the door by the time I cry his name and pull him back inside my house. He spins to face me and I slam the door shut.

"Katniss," he starts but I silence him by placing my lips on his.

"I love you," I whisper against him.

**This is definitely not my best work. In fact, it's awful. It was supposed to be something different but I changed my mind so... Anyways, criticize. Thanks. Galeniss forever!**

**Sapphire Wych**


	18. Love Arrows

**I hope you guys like this story. I'm not sure how it's going to turn out because I'm really preoccupied with stuff, although I don't know why. Enjoy it anyway. Thanks.**

**P.S. I know that I've been using Katniss' POV lately but I'll make some more from Gale's POV later.**

**Sapphire Wych**

I slide under the fence and walk to the hollow tree with my weapons stashed in it. My thoughts are occupied with hunting and where the best game will be found today that I almost miss the note stuck to the soft wood with an arrow. I laugh to myself at Gale's method of sending me a message and pull the note free. It tears down the middle but is still legible.

_Catnip, _

_Can't come hunting today. Very busy. Sorry._

_Gale_

I ponder his message. Busy? He's hardly ever busy Sundays. They're his only free days from the hard work of the mines and he usually devotes them to hunting with me. Of course, he could be doing something different. I'm not his whole life. I decide to skip my hunting trip for the day even though they're practically the only fun thing I do since I've finished school. Usually I get enough game to feed my family and Gale's since he can only hunt on Sundays but my haul was unusually large yesterday so everyone should be set for the next few days.

_I need to get a job,_ I think. It'd be smart. I'd be making more money to support my family but I just want to hunt. _Wish hunting could be a job. Or at least a legal one. _I leave my weapons stashed and head back towards the fence.

On the way back to the Seam where my house is, I decide to cut through the merchant sector of the district. Usually I'd head back to home on the edges of the district because it'd be close to dark but I've got time today. On the way, I happen to glance down an alley... and freeze.

Gale leans against the brick wall of a house and is staring deep into the eyes of rich merchant girl. I'm vaguely aware that I'm in plain sight so I step back into the shadows and watch them. Gale nods his head and obviously says farewell because he stoops down low and kisses her lightly on the cheek. Then, he strides away. The girl goes through a door to one of the buildings and disappears.

I make up my mind in a second. I'm going to follow him. So, keeping close to the shadows, I walk down the alley and peer around the corner just in time to see Gale walk into a store. I walk slowly around the corner and cautiously move to peer into the building. My breath is taken away. Through the large picture window I watch as Gale talks to the jeweller. The jeweller nods and disappears into the back then reappears a moment later with a small box. He hands Gale the box who flips up the lid. Sitting on a soft cushion of velvet is the most exquisitely made diamond ring. It's obviously an engagement ring.

Gale digs into his pocket and places a heap of coins on the jeweller's counter. The jeweller starts to count it and looks up in the midst of counting. He sees my head poking around the edge of the window and shouts something to me. I don't hear it but I don't care. I'm already spinning around and running back down the alley. The only thought that I have is, _Gale's going to propose to the Town girl._ Tears blind me but I'm already at the fence and shimmying under it. When I pop up on the other side I hear Gale shout my name but I don't stop. I run faster and swipe angrily at the stinging tears. It wouldn't be good if I run into a tree. Gale's shouts are getting closer and I know that I'll never be able to outrun him for long. He'll catch me. I take to the next tree with branches low enough to the ground for me climb up on and climb to the slenderest branches until I break free from the foliage and peering over a sea of green. I can't even see Gale below me but I can hear him calling me. He obviously saw me climbing this tree.

"Catnip! Come down! I have to ask you something!" _Obviously how you should propose to your girlfriend,_ I think viciously at him. I don't why I'm so upset. Gale is twenty now. He must want to get married. I mean, people in District 12 don't live long so the younger you marry, the better. Gale is already considered late to marry. Most people get married at eighteen. I ponder why I should be so upset. _Because you're in love with him silly, _my mind answers for me. The thought is so sudden, so unexpected that I slip and start crashing through the branches. I hit my back off of one which slows my descent long enough for me to grab onto a branch and hang, suspended in the air. I look down and see that I'm not that far from the ground. I can drop down. Except for the fact that Gale's right below me. I watch as a scarlet drop of blood falls from a deep scratch on my cheek and lands on Gale's upturned one. He wipes it gently off but doesn't move.

"Gale, move please." A tear drips down my face and lands on his cheek again.

"No Catnip. Tell me why you were running. Tell me why you're crying."

"Just go propose to your girlfriend already!" I snap causing him to shrink back with a defeated look in his eyes. The way is clear for me to jump now so I let go and fall through the air. I expect to land easily and start running as soon as I do but my ankle twists and buckles under my weight. I collapse to the ground in a heap and make no attempt to stand again. I just sob on the ground and feel Gale's comforting hand on my back.

"Just go! Propose to your girlfriend!"

"But Katniss, I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Well why'd you kiss that Town girl then go to the jewellers to pick up a ring?"

"I'll tell you when you calm down!" This only makes my sobbing worse.

"JUST GO AWAY GALE!" I screech at him. He sighs and stands, walks into the forest. I try to stand to go home myself but my ankle won't support my weight. I collapse, sobbing and just sit on the ground for a while. Finally, the only thing that pierces my haze of misery is an arrow, landing three inches in front of my knees. I gasp and look around. I can't see Gale but he must be close. I look at the arrow and notice a piece of paper tied to it. I pull the arrow from the ground and unwrap the paper. It has neat writing on it but my blurry eyes take longer than usual to read it.

_The ring wasn't for her._

I catch a glint of silver on the arrow and focus on it. Attached to the shaft with a silver ribbon trailing from it is the diamond ring. I gasp and look up. Gale steps from behind a tree and I'm reminded of when we first met.

"It's for you," he says. I gasp as this sinks in. Gale just proposed to me! I gasp and wipe at my face, roughly. Gale sits in front of me and wipes the tears more gently from my face.

"But wait. What about the girl you kissed?" Gale laughs.

"I was practising how I would propose to you. Of course things are kind of different than I'd imagined." I smile at him and he takes the arrow from my hand, gets to one knee and holds it up to me.

"Katniss Everdeen... Will you marry me?" I laugh and take the arrow from his hands.

"YES! Yes! Yes." I whisper my last yes and untie the ring. I hold it out to him and pain as well as confusion flash across his face. "Put it on." He smiles now and takes the ring, slides it onto the fourth finger of my left hand. "I love you."

"I love you," he whispers back.

**How was that? I think that I want someone to propose to me like that now (don't worry. That won't be for a while.) Please review!**

**Sapphire Wych**


	19. I Don't Know Anything About You

**This is one of the most basic Galeniss stories I can think of. You already know them as friends and lovers. Now, here's Gale and Katniss just getting to know each other (romance follows). Please review, criticize, check out my profile so you can rebel against Peeta too, and PM about how bad Mockingjay sucked! Thanks.**

**Sapphire Wych**

"Hey Catnip?" I ask, eyes closed, soaking in the sun and the fresh forest air.

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that you're a mystery to me?" She snorts.

"You know everything about me Gale."

"No. I don't know the first thing about you."

"Sure you do! You know that my name is Katniss Everdeen. I like to hunt and hunting is the way I keep my family and I alive. My best friend is you, Gale Hawthorne. I have one little sister. Her name is Primrose Everdeen. I only have a mother because my father was killed in a mine accident. I live in District 12. You know all of that."

"But I don't know anything about you that isn't obvious." She sits up and leans over me, blocking the sun. I open my eyes and sit up too, so I'm facing her.

"What do you want to know?"

"Favourite colour?" I blurt out before I'm even aware that the question entered my mind. She has that effect on me. I'm constantly making a fool of myself for a girl that I hardly know anything about even though we've known each other for four years. I don't really care though. My heart seizes up whenever I see her and then thumps as if it's trying to break free from my chest to land in her hands. To give itself over to her. I just don't know if she would give me her heart in return. My rambling shuts off when I hear her laugh softly.

"Green. How about you?"

"Green? Why green?"

"It reminds me of nature. The forest. My father." I nod thoughtfully. "What's your favourite colour, Gale?" I think for a second.

"Red."

"Why?" _Because when sunset glows in your eyes, it's red, _I think but I don't say this out loud. I just shrug.

"No clue. It's just a cool colour I guess. Favourite food?"

"Oranges. I've only had an orange once, when my father brought one home for New Year's but it was so good."

"What did it taste like?" I haven't ever had an orange before.

"Um... Sweet but there was a sort of acidity to it so it wasn't _too_ sweet. It was juicy whenever you bit into it. Oh, and then Prim tasted the peel because she thought you could eat that too and it was so sour it made her lips pucker." She laughs at the memory and I laugh with her. "So, what's your favourite food?"

"Chicken." She sighs.

"I've never had a chicken before. How was it?" I think back to the chicken leg I had a few years ago. It was tender and the fat dripped down my chin. It didn't taste too different than a turkey though. I tell her this. "Oh, that sounds good," she says. I move on to the next question.

"What do you do around your house? When you're not hunting or at school?"

"I talk to Prim and Mother. Tidy up. Read sometimes. Help make dinner. Go to the Hob. Pretty basic stuff. Pretty boring too. Do you do normal stuff or do you just spend your time sulking and glaring at people?" I laugh.

"Sulking and glaring at people _is_ normal for me. And yes. That's all I do. I sit outside on a chair all day and glare at people as they walk by. That's why our street is always deserted now." It's her turn to laugh and she rolls her eyes.

"Seriously! What do you do when you're not with me?"

"Daydream. Help Mother around the house. Play with the kids. Probably almost the same stuff you do. I'm always bored though. The best thing I ever do is spend time with you." She grins at me.

"That's my favourite too. Now it's my turn to ask the questions."

"Go ahead."

"Favourite type of book?"

"Poetry." _Yeah right. Poetry is sappy._

"Really? You don't strike me as a romantic poet." _'Cause I'm not. But if you think it's romantic..._

"Oh yeah. I write poetry all the time. I just make them up in my head."

"Will you make one up for me now?"_ Crap._ My voice comes out steady though as I make up a poem for her.

"Roses are red. Violets are blue..." I pause and blush. "Okay, you caught me. I don't read or write poetry."

"I knew it!"

"What about you? What's your favourite kind of book?"

"The short kind." I laugh. She never did think that reading was important. "Okay, next question. Who's your secret crush?" _You._ I hear her gasp and realize that I said it out loud without even thinking. I blush. I try to divert the conversation.

"Who's your secret crush?"

"You." I gasp too and she also blushes.

"Really? You like me?"

"Yes. I'm in love with you, Gale."

"I'm in love with you too, Catnip." We both sit, sort of staring at each other awkwardly. I make my move first and lean slowly into her. Her eyes close and so do mine when our lips meet. It's just a soft kiss, hardly even any contact but my breath is taken away and we pull back, both gasping.

"So, what's your favourite holiday?" she asks. I laugh again.

**This sounds a little more like Gale and Katniss I suppose. Review please. GALENISS FOREVER! **

**Sapphire Wych**


	20. My Catnip

**Hey again. Okay, I haven't been getting very many reviews for this story lately so if you guys don't mind I'm going to set a limit. Once I reach 83 reviews, I'll post again. I wasn't going to do that but I'm addicted to reviews and need more so I can improve my writing and, why not admit it, my self confidence. The idea for this story is from an anonymous reviewer named Ray. THANKS RAY! You're the best! I hope you guys like it! Oh and this one has two POVs but they're not replaying the same scene over and over again. They're different (and this will not happen a lot so don't get too used to it). GALENISS FOREVER!**

**Sapphire Wych**

Katniss POV

A knock on the door wakes me. I glance at the curtains and not one speck of light gleams through the edges telling me that it's very early in the morning. It's unlikely that it's Gale. He wakes with the dawn and usually meets me in the forest if he doesn't have to work unless he wants to go to the Hob with me or something. It wouldn't be someone for Prim because her friends wake late. The only other option I can think of is Peacekeepers. They must have found out that I've been hunting illegally (or rather they were told publicly and have no choice but to punish me) and have come to take me away.

I steel my nerves, take a few deep breaths and roll off the mattress. It creaks but doesn't wake Prim. I glance over at my mother who is also deep asleep. I'm almost to the door when I realize what I'm wearing. A blue tank top which is long for a shirt but still just brushes the top of my thighs. I pull a thin, white robe off my mother's bed post and wrap it around myself. It's slightly too big but covers anything revealing. The insistent knock comes again, even more insistent, and Mother stirs but doesn't wake. I glide across the floor with my silent hunter's tread. The floor creaks though and I can't help but think of Gale. Whenever he has time from the mine work to hunt with me, he never makes a sound at all. It's spooky, especially when you think about how big he is.

I laugh at myself, more of a heavy breath actually, because my mind keeps roaming off even though I should concentrate on keeping a straight face in front of the Peacekeepers. I may be able to lie myself out of the situation as long as they don't have any evidence against me but if I'm not focused they'll be able to see right through my facade. I take one more deep breath and twist the door knob just as another knock comes.

When I see who is at my door though, my half formed lies drain from lips. A man lies unconscious on a flat board. He has a deep gash in thigh and is moaning in his sleep. I step away from the door and usher the family carrying the man in. I gesture for them to set him on the table and rush into the bedroom to wake my mother. She stirs groggily and stares at me for a few seconds while I explain the situation to her.

Instantly, she snaps awake and orders me to wake Prim. She flies out of the room not even pausing to grab another robe to cover her long nightgown. I shake Prim awake and she hurries to help Mother. I sit back on the creaky bed and the threadbare mattress sinks under my weight even though I'm not very heavy. Moans and small shrieks come from the next room and suddenly I feel very claustrophobic and slightly sick. I shut the door and throw on a pair of my hunting clothes and my Father's old hunting jacket. I don't even bother with the front door. I just crack the window open and jump to the ground. Mother and Prim will understand that I've left. As soon as my feet touch the ground I bolt for the fence, not even bothering to enjoy the fresh, dewy, summer morning. I hardly even notice the pinkish tinge on the horizon, marking how close the dawn is. I slide under the fence with ease and retrieve my bow and arrows from a hollow tree. Shifting into my hunting pose is easy and I wish for Gale to watch my back. Of course, he doesn't magically appear by my side since he'll be preparing for work in the mines right now but maybe he'll get the time later to come and hunt with me. That is if he isn't too exhausted to do anything but pull his boots off and fall into bed.

The day flies by and I make a meal for myself out of a fat rabbit I shot. There will still be plenty for Mother and Prim to eat. The sun sinks just below the horizon before I even consider heading home but every time I close my eyes the after image of the injured man and the blood streaming from his leg is tattooed there and I can't bear to head back. Finally though, after everything is just a dark haze I decide I have to start heading back or Mother and Prim will get worried, regardless of whether they're still treating their patient or not. I start walking and soon realize that I have no clue where I am. In the dark everything looks different and I've strayed farther from my regular hunting trails than usual. This greyed-out section of forest looks completely new to me.

I start to tread back the way I think I came but soon it becomes so dark that I can barely see a hand in front of my face. I look up to the stars for guidance and know that I'm way off course when I realize that through the thick forest canopy I only see one star shining overhead. In the distance, a pack of wild dogs starts yipping and starts moving steadily closer to me. I want to climb a tree but in the darkness I won't be able to climb more than a foot off the ground without giving myself a broken neck. I feel panic start to set in for the first time and call for the one person that can possibly save me from the dark and the wild dogs.

"GALE!"

Gale POV

I drag myself through the front door of our small house and pull my coal covered boots off on the mat. My legs and arms feel like lead and my eyelids are drooping and I know that I won't make it to my bedroom before I pass out from exhaustion. The best I can do is haul myself to the couch and sprawl face down over it, one arm draped over the back , the other cradling my head. I vaguely feel someone cover me with a blanket before I drift off into a deep sleep that seems to peel layers of my fatigue off.

A few hours later I wake to my mother stoking the fire in front of the hearth. I'm still tired but I don't feel as if my limbs will fall off at the least bit of provocation anymore. I sit up and Mother turns to face me. Her tired, gently lined face is illuminated by the glowing embers of the fire but I can see worry glowing in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Gale, have you seen Katniss at all today?" I shake my head and detect her worry hype up.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Her sister came by looking for her. She said that Katniss left through the window in the morning and never came back." I don't understand why everyone is so worried.

"Katniss probably just took a long hunting day. She's probably home by now," I try and reassure Mother.

"Well can you go check? Prim sounded really worried."

"Sure. I'll be home in a little while, okay? Well,if Katniss doesn't need me too much." She nods.

"Be careful."

"Aren't I always?" She smiles a little as I slide on my boots and head out the door.

The walk to Katniss' house is quick and silent. Most people have already gone to bed or are talking quietly with their families. I knock on the door and it's opened almost immediately by Prim. The worry on her face is immediately apparent and I know Katniss hasn't returned home yet.

"Gale, have you seen Katniss at all today?" she asks me. I shake my head and try to control my facial expressions so they don't show how worried I really am.

"She hasn't come home yet?" Prim shakes her head and wrings her hands together.

"No. I'm really worried. She doesn't usually stay out this late and I have to meet my mom at a patient's house now but I shouldn't leave until Katniss comes home so I can tell Mother that she's okay."

"You go. I'll go see if I can find her. Just leave her a note in case she comes home and no one's here."

"But I need to tell Mother that she's safe."

"Who's the patient?"

"Mayor Undersee's daughter. She has appendicitis and Mother is treating her." I force myself to smile at Prim.

"I know where that is. How about, if I find her I'll send the news that she's okay. Or I'll just come myself. Okay?" Prim is reluctant but finally nods and steps out of the house, shutting the door behind her. She throws her arms around my waist to give me a hug, not being tall enough to reach my neck. Even Katniss, who is four years older than Prim has to stand on tiptoe to hug me. I give her a comforting pat on the back. Prim leaves and I head out in the direction of the woods. There is no doubt in my mind that Katniss is there. I just hope that she isn't hurt, or worse.

I slide under the fence and unhook a battery-powered flashlight still attached to my mining belt. I decide to leave it off until I really need it though. For now, there's enough light from the district to show me the way.

I start to methodically comb the woods and particularly pay attention to the hunting trails Katniss and I frequently use. They're the ones that she'd be most likely to be on or near. About forty-five minutes into my search when I start to feel desperate to find Katniss, I hear a shout. It's faint, but clear. My name. And only one person could be shouting it. My Catnip.

Katniss POV

The moon manages to break through the canopy and spills into the forest where I am. It illuminates my current enemy and threat. A pack of wild dogs. I want to turn and flee from the steadily approaching animals but there are too many of them and they're too fast for me. I'd start to shoot but there are still too many and the first sign of aggression I make may provoke them to attack. I decide that a submissive gesture would be better so I slowly back against a tree and sink down it to rest on the ground. The dogs still come steadily and I shout Gale's name again. This seems to frighten them slightly and they back off. I have an idea. This particular pack doesn't seem very brave so loud sounds may frighten them off. I call Gale's name repeatedly, a cry for help as well as my best defence right now. The dogs back off again and I slowly rise. They back up slowly as I advance but one lunges forwards again. It's bigger than the rest and is clearly the braver of the pack. It doesn't attack me but I jump back anyway, frightened.

"Gale! Gale!" Off in the distance I think I hear an answering call but my frightened mind could be playing tricks on me. The dogs advance again, making small lunges, clearly trying to intimidate me. I start moving forwards again despite my fear and wave my hands around. They start to back away again but the brave one lunges again. I barely manage to move my arm back in time and it goes careening past me while I scream. The rest seem to get braver and start to yip excitedly as I shout at them. I'm vaguely aware that my shouts are joined with those of a deeper voice. Gale's voice. Together we manage to scare the dogs away but my mind isn't very clear, clouded with fresh fear from the dog lunging at me. I feel Gale's arms enfolding me in warmth and I realize I'm shivering. My knees are buckling and Gale realizes this because he gently leads me down to the ground.

"It's okay Catnip. You're okay," he whispers in my ear. I see my vision blacken around the edges and know that I'm passing out. Before I do, I manage three words. They aren't things like "I'm okay, Gale," or "I'm passing out." These three words are words I never allow myself to think around Gale for fear that he doesn't think the same for me. But they float to the top of my sinking consciousness and I whisper them out loud.

"I love you." And I pass out in his arms.

Gale POV

I set her gently on her bed, making sure she's comfortable and set out to Mayor Undersee's house so I can tell Mrs. Everdeen and Prim that Katniss is okay. I just hope that Katniss doesn't wake up before I can get back to her. She'll be up alone and will probably be tempted to do something stupid.

As I hurry through the dark night, lit here and there by gas light, I think about the words she uttered before she passed out.

"I love you." But do I love her back? _Of course you do, silly,_ my mind tells me, matter-of-factly. _You've been thinking about her for the past two years of your life. You admitted it to yourself before._ And my mind is right. I know that I love the small, beautiful girl from the Seam who is two years younger than I am but already as mature and used to hardships in life as I am. _She's also a great friend and hunting partner,_ my mind tells me. A bonus.

I finally reach the mayor's house and knock. A servant answers it and I give her the news to tell Prim and Mrs. Everdeen. I also tell her to let them know that I'll spend the night with Katniss to make sure she's okay. Then I rush back to Katniss' house. She is still asleep and looks so vulnerable this way. I can't help myself from laying on top of the sheet that covers her and putting my arms protectively around her slender frame. She stirs and rolls over to face me. I think that she's still asleep but her grey eyes are open and sparkling, focused on mine.

"Gale," she whispers. Her voice is scratchy but beautiful to me.

"Hey Catnip," I whisper back. She scrunches up her nose, a gesture I've learned means that she's concentrating. I let her think and finally her skin smooths out again and she looks horrified.

"Gale, about what I said before I passed out-" I cut her off by placing a finger on her soft lips.

"I love you Catnip." Her eyes search my face, looking for some hint that I'm lying. She doesn't see any of course because I mean it with all of my heart and she smiles at me.

"I love you too." I lean down and kiss her lips softly. Tiny electric shocks go off but I remain gentle with her. She looks exhausted and it would be unfair to her if I push her too hard or try to take advantage of her.

"Go to sleep Catnip." She kisses me again lightly before burrowing down in my arms and falling asleep immediately. I rest my cheek on the top of her head and, with the knowledge that she's safe with me, I fall asleep next to my Catnip.

**Once again, thanks Ray! That was a really good idea. I did change it a little but the credit still goes to you! And to anyone who takes the time to read my author's notes please check out my profile and join my mini rebellion against Peeta. I really hate him (go look at chapter seven if you don't believe me). Also, to anyone who bothered to read my story and is reading this right now, you are one of my favourite people in the world. You could make it better by reviewing and _criticizing_ my stories. Thanks soooooo much. Galeniss forever!**

**Sapphire Wych**


	21. Falling from the Sky

**Yay! I got my reviews! I know that this is really overdue but I started high school (just in case any of you care even though you probably don't) so I'm probably going to post every weekend from now on. I have the next one done though and I'm about to work on my Submit-a-Tribute story right now so anyways thanks guys! So this is from Gale's point of view. It's another story that Katniss told of in The Hunger Games with my own personal twist on it. I don't own The Hunger Games or any of the other books of course. I wish. If I did, Peeta would die and Gale would get to be with Katniss. Yay! A happy ending. Galeniss forever! Thanks guys.**

**Sapphire Wych**

I watch as Katniss' lean frame scampers up the branches of the pine tree, close to the trunk. I smile to myself. I couldn't have chosen a better girl to fall in love with if I'd tried. Of course Katniss doesn't know this. I'll tell her one day but for now I'm content to not ruin our friendship if she doesn't feel the same way. Katniss chooses her branch carefully. It's about ten feet off the ground and very thick. I start to climb up the tree too. I can climb but not nearly as fast as she can and my large body also hampers my attempts. Finally, I make it up to her branch. She turns, surprised.

"Gale! Get your own tree!" she hisses. "We'll get better game that way." I laugh softly. She's always thinking about food. How to get it, how to prepare it, how to share it. That's the whole reason she's in the tree even though it would be hard to tell from her position. She's relaxed and doesn't look like she's surveying the ground below. It's actually the best hunting spot we've found in a while. A small clearing thick with vegetation and lots of sunlight which is ideal for animals to come to. Katniss started climbing her tree as soon as we got here and she's now ready to shoot any animals that wander by.

I start to climb down the tree and choose one across the clearing. It has branches that are close enough for me to climb up on but they're far enough apart that they won't impede my movement. I haul myself through the branches and choose a branch about the same height as Katniss'. It's ideal for watching game and her. I perch on it and wave across to her, a goofy smile spread on my face. She giggles and waves back. We both turn our attention to the ground below but I periodically check her. About halfway through the day she nods asleep. I can't say that I blame her. The sun is shining right into the clearing and warming us, the trees are surprisingly comfortable and we've been hunting since before dawn. I'm even starting to feel drowsy myself but I remain awake. Someone has to watch out for game. We've only gotten three rabbits and two squirrels today. My focus shifts back to the clearing and when I look up at Katniss again all I notice is that she's leaning to the side. Leaning, leaning, falling.

"Katniss!" I yell to her. She wakes with a start but it's too late to stop herself from falling. I watch helplessly as she falls through the air, ten feet to the ground. With a dull _thud_ she hits the ground and just lays there. Her eyes are open but she doesn't move at all. A low, horrible moan escapes her lips and another follows. I shout her name again. The moans are filled with pain and I'm sure she's hurt. I lower myself off my branch, hanging from my fingers and drop the remaining two feet to the ground. There was no time for climbing. I dash over to her and see that her face is ghostly white. She moans again, a long sound and holds a hand up to me. I cradle her head in my lap.

"Katniss! Are you okay?" She opens her mouth to answer but only another moan comes out. This one fades though and she gasps in a breath. She sucks more in and manages to sit on her own. At least her neck isn't broken and it appears as though her arms are fine too.

"I'm... Okay," she gasps. "Just got the wind knocked out of me." She smiles at me, a reassuring expression but I remain worried.

"Are you hurt?"

"No." Her face scrunches up. "Well, okay, my back is going to have one heck of a bruise in the morning but I'm okay." I sigh in relief. She fell ten feet and only got a bruise. I'm suddenly aware that she could have killed herself. I almost lost her. I can't help it anymore. I blurt out the three words I've said in my head every time I've seen her for three years.

"I love you. I almost lost you and now I need you to know that I love you!" I gasp out, afraid that I might explode if I keep it in any longer. I watch her face, while holding my breath for her answer. A huge smile breaks out and she throws her arms around my neck.

"Oh Gale! I love you too! I love you so much!" she squeals and I hold her tight to me. She manages to pull her head back and kisses me. _Hmm. I probably should have done that,_ my mind says. I kiss her back for all I'm worth and finally we lay in the grass together, both out of breath and gasping.

"Hey Catnip?" I ask her.

"Yeah?"

"Marry me?" I don't care if she's only sixteen. I need to ask her this question now. She sucks in a sharp breath and I turn my head towards her. She looks at me too, blushing but manages to keep a calm composure.

"Yeah." I smile and laugh and she rolls on top of me, already kissing me again.

**How was it? Other than short? Please review and go to my profile so you can join my rebellion against the stupid bread boy. I love you all!**

**Sapphire Wych**


	22. Stuck in Bark

**This is another proposal between Gale and Katniss. Please review me, criticize me and check out my profile so you can join my rebellion against Peeta. I really do hate him. As always, thanks soooo much for reading.**

**Sapphire Wych**

I wake early in the morning, earlier than usual. Normally on a Sunday I sleep until dawn because it's my day off from the mining work in the coal mines, my day to hunt with Katniss. My day to be with one of the few things I love in this world. But today is special. Aside from it being Katniss' eighteenth birthday, it's also the day that I'm going to propose to her. She's old enough to get married and I think that she loves me too. I'll find out today I guess. I slide on my good clothes, which is to say, any clothes that I don't wear to the work in the mines. I glance at myself in the window that also serves as our mirror.

"You'll do," I mutter to myself then give a small breathy laugh. I'm so nervous that I'm talking to myself. Then, I'm out the door and into the dark morning. The gaslights mounted on posts at the corners of each street have long since flickered out but I have good enough night vision to see through the murk. I glance up and see clouds rolling in to cover the stars and moon. They're swollen with rain and lightning flickers in them.

"Great. It's going to rain." This doesn't deter me from my task though and finally I make it to the merchant section of District 12 where lights are flickering to life in the stores, announcing that they're ready to cater to customers. I reach my destination, the jewellers, just as the first, fat drops of rain sploosh to the ground. I dodge into the store and a bell rings as the door opens. The jeweller is leaning on the counter, asleep, and as the final tinkles of the bell fade, he falls and jerks himself awake. I stifle my laugh and approach the counter. He blushes but stands straight to serve me.

"Ah, Mr. Hawthorne," he greets. "I have your package waiting for you in the back. Just wait one moment and I'll go get it for you." I nod silently and glance through the glass face of the counter at the exquisite rings that I can't afford to buy for Katniss. It doesn't matter though. Katniss always told me that some of the best things in life are the simplest and I think that she'll like the slim, silver band I had made just for her. The jeweller comes back and places a small, velvet covered box on the counter. I fish deep in my pocket for the fistful of coins jingling around and pull every single one out. That's almost a month of my wages but it wouldn't feel right to propose to Katniss without it. I place the coins down and take the box with the ring in it.

A rain storm has started and streaming tendrils of ice trail down my shirt. I tuck the ring safely in a pocket to prevent the worst of the rain. I start heading for the fence and the forest where I will meet Katniss. I have no doubt in my mind that she'll show up. She'd come in a tornado if it meant getting food for her family. I glance down an alleyway and freeze. Katniss is in that alley. With the baker's son. Peeta Mellark. Katniss is pressed against a wall and Peeta is pressed against her. His lips are slowly descending and Katniss makes no move against him. She wants him to kiss her. I hurry along, not wanting to see anymore. Of course, if I'd stayed, I've have seen Katniss jerk her knee up sharply into the bread boy's groin and run away. But I didn't.

Once in the forest, I pause in a clearing. My soaking wet hair flops into my face and I push it away roughly. My hand brushes something warm, mixed in with the cold of the rain and I realize that I'm crying. In a small fit of frustration I let out a small growl and dig the box from my pocket. I pull the ring out and hurl the box out of the clearing. My fingers curl around the ring itself and then I raise my hand and throw the ring high. Her arrow comes out of nowhere and pins the ring to a pine nearby. She steps into the clearing and despite her bangs being plastered to her dripping face, she still looks beautiful to me.

"What was that?" she asks.

"Nothing," I growl at her. She just thinks I'm in a bad mood and didn't just have my heart ripped out.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the floor today." She smiles at her small joke. I have been sleeping on the floor lately, too tired to drag myself into my bed after work.

"Just go-" I stop, my eyes focusing on three long, parallel scratches on her upper arm. They're bleeding still, the blood mingling with the rain and falling in pinkish drops to the ground. "What happened to your arm?" She glances down at it and tries to shrug it off.

"I had a brief encounter with the baker's son."

"Mellark did that!" I hiss. "But you were kissing him a few minutes ago." Her eyes widen in surprise that I saw her small ordeal with Peeta.

"We weren't kissing! How much did you see?"

"Enough to let me know that he was trying to kiss you and you didn't push him back!" She sighs.

"Gale, I wasn't kissing him! I went to get some bread and Peeta took me around back, into the alley. I tripped and fell against the wall. Peeta tried to kiss me and I kicked him. He scratched me." I search her face for any trace that she's lying. She isn't.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "For yelling at you." She smiles.

"It's okay. It was a mistake. Now can you tell me what I stuck to that tree?" I smile and stride over to the tree, pulling the arrow out of it and sliding the ring onto the very tip of the arrow. I hold it out to her and she slides the ring off. She knows what it is and seems confused.

"Which girl is this for?"

"You," I whisper.

"Me?" she chokes out. I instantly think I've made a mistake by telling her but I'm in too deep now. I sink to one knee and pull the ring from the arrow, letting it rest lightly in my palm. I look right into her eyes.

"Marry me Catnip?" It's not very formal but it's the best I can come up with. She sinks to her knees and holds her hand out to me, inviting me to slide the ring on.

"Yes," she whispers. As soon as the ring is in place she throws her arms around my neck and I have my first kiss, my best kiss, with Katniss Everdeen.

**So, whatcha thinkin' right now? Share your thoughts with us by using the button below, right in the middle of the page saying _Review this Chapter._ Please. You'll feel much better after you get your feelings off your chest. I beg you (not really). Lol. Thanks guys.**

**Sapphire Wych**


	23. First Isn't Worst

**Yay! Here's another one. Review, criticize and go to my profile page so you can join my rebellion against Peeta. PLEASE JOIN!**

**Sapphire Wych**

"Morning Catnip," Gale says with a big smile as soon as I open the door.

"Hey Gale. Ready to go, um, take a walk?" I say. Of course we're not really going for a walk but I can't very well say "Hey Gale. Ready to go hunting illegally in the illegal forest, which, did I mention, is illegal?" If anyone heard me say we're going hunting we'd be taken to the Peacekeepers right away.

"Of course. But, I was thinking that we could do something different today. If you don't mind?" I'm kind of confused. It's not like Gale to skip out on a good hunting day, although we did get a good haul yesterday and should be set for another little while.

"Um, sure. Like what?" Gale swallows hard and is suddenly nervous.

"Would you like to go out with me Katniss?"

"Go out with you? Like on a date?" I keep a calm outward appearance but inside my heart starts thrumming for joy. I've been in love with Gale for almost two years now and he's finally noticing me.

"Yeah. Would you like to go on a date with me Katniss?"

"Sure." I grin at him while stepping out the door and Gale grins back. He takes my hand and we start wandering aimlessly about.

"Hey Catnip?"

"Yeah?"

"What is it people actually do on dates?" I laugh. I don't know either.

"I have no clue. You're my first date." A thought strikes my mind. "Have you ever gone a date?" I need to know now.

"If I had, I think that I'd know what to do on a date."

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"No. Have you ever kissed a guy?"

"Of course not."

"Why? You're pretty enough and the guys all like you." I laugh. They do not. The guys all like the pretty Town girls. Or at least the girls that don't glare at everyone that passes them like I do. It's nothing short of a miracle that Gale likes me.

"They do not!" I protest.

"Yeah! They do. You're pretty and you're not a bubble head like the other girls."

"Thanks. But if there's anyone here who is attractive to everyone it's you. I only know one girl who doesn't like you."

"No way, Katniss. No one likes me. Well except for you, right."

"Of course I like you. And trust me, all the other girls do too. When I hear them talking about you they always say that you're hot and tall and strong and they all want to marry you." Gale stops walking and turns to face me. He doesn't let go of my hand though.

"Do you think I'm hot, Katniss?" I pause a moment before answering.

"Yes. You're very hot." Gale laughs and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "When did I become pretty though?"

"You've always been pretty. I guess that I haven't really noticed until about a year ago though. When did I become hot?"

"The first day I met you. Although I didn't really realize it until about two years ago." We start walking again and come to the Merchant section. Gale starts pulling me towards the only restaurant we have in District 12. "Gale," I hiss. "I can't afford to eat here."

"I can. I've been saving up just to take you here."

"But I can't let you pay for me. It wouldn't feel right."

"Catnip, you've helped me so much over the years I think I can rightfully pay for a nice meal for you."

"But you've helped me too and I have nothing to give you in return."

"Holding my hand, saying that you'd come on a date with me is enough. Now come on." He starts to drag me towards the restaurant and I come. Even if I try to resist, Gale is too strong. He'd probably just come pick me up and carry me inside the restaurant. Once we're inside the building a waiter comes and takes us to our seats. He hands us each a menu and we peruse the food choices. I decide to take the cheapest thing on the menu so Gale doesn't go broke trying to be a gentleman to me. The waiter comes back and Gale and I both order a bowl of French Onion soup. Our meal comes soon and we eat while talking quietly. Eventually we're done so Gale pays. My cheeks burn in shame as I see the fistful of coins Gale has to pay just to afford some soup. It's not even a regular fistful. It's a Gale fistful. We leave the restaurant and Gale grabs my hand again. Neither of us knows what else to do but I eventually think of a clearing that I found a few years ago. There's a shallow pond and tons of berries on the bushes for us to eat. It would be the perfect place to go so I lead Gale to the fence and slide under. He remains on the other side though so I turn to him.

"What's wrong?"

"We're on a date. I'm pretty sure hunting is not something that people do on a date."

"We're not going hunting. Trust me. Now come on." He nods and slides under. I grab his hand and pull him through the forest to a small pond I found a little while ago. The sun is sparking off the water, making it shimmer like diamonds.

"We're going swimming," I tell him.

"But I don't have my bathing suit," Gale protests.

"Who said you need a bathing suit? You're wearing shorts." He smiles and watches me expectantly. I clear my throat.

"Oh, right." He turns and I slide off my t-shirt wearing a tank top underneath. Then I slide off my trousers and reveal short shorts underneath. Gale pulls off his t-shirt too and turns. I take in his bare chest with pleasure. It's planed and angled and tanned, shadows refracting off of his muscles. Gale grins at me and I smile back before jumping into the water and splashing him. He follows and splashes back, tackling me into the water. I giggle and squirm out of his grasp, then sink below the surface. I slowly open my eyes and see Gale below the surface right in front me. The water shimmers and makes him look even more beautiful. The corners of his mouth twitch up and he moves closer. His warm hands wrap around my hips and he kisses me, lightly, for the first time. I release all the breath in my lungs and have to shoot up. Gale comes up too and grins at me, water streaming from his damp hair.

"Best first kiss ever." He laughs.


	24. The Only Two

**Okay, I realize there was no author's note at the end of my last story but that's because it was very bad and I was embarrassed. I'm currently attempting to overcome my writer's block and it's not working very well. I really need more ideas or this particular series of one shots is going to end. If you don't want me to end it you might want to come up with some ideas and help me. Okay?**

**Sapphire Wych**

"Ready to go Catnip?" I ask as soon as the door to her house opens opens in front of me. I'm leaning casually on the door frame with a big smile in place.

"Hi Gale," Mrs. Everdeen says. _Shoot! That's not Katniss!_ I jerk upright and my smile is still there but less pronounced and goofy. I feel my cheeks heat up and am thankful for the dark night so she doesn't notice.

"Katniss will be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you come on in," Mrs. Everdeen invites. I nod and walk through the door, standing stiffly by it as Mrs. Everdeen goes over to the counter and continues chopping vegetables with Prim. The door that I know leads to the single bedroom opens and Katniss steps out looking very pretty but uncomfortable in an icy blue, satin dress that comes to her knees and has a low neckline. Her hair is in a high ponytail and spirals down to her waist in soft curls. It's kind of weird not seeing her in her usual braid but she's still gorgeous no matter what hairstyle and clothing she's wearing.

_Whoa, Gale! When did you start considering her as 'gorgeous?' _I'm surprised, but I guess it was inevitable. She's the only girl I've talked to, spent time with and even noticed. _Hmm. Does she notice me like that too?_ I doubt it but if I get brave later tonight maybe I'll bring it up and find out. She notices me standing in the doorway and my smile widens again.

"Ready to go Catnip?" I ask again. At least it's actually her this time and not her mother. She smiles at me in return, her face lighting up, something I only see from her in the forest or when she's with Prim. Now I'm one of the people making her smile too. This brings on a bigger smile.

"Yeah. I'm ready. But are you sure you don't want to take a _walk_ instead?" I know very well that she doesn't really mean a walk and I shake my head.

"Nope. Sorry. You promised that you'd take a fun night out with me."

"But dancing isn't really fun."

"Sure it is. You just don't think so 'cause you can't dance." I tease her even show she actually can dance.

"All the more reason that I shouldn't go." By this point she has a delicate pair of flats on and we're out the door. I link her arm through mine, partly so we're together and partly so I can drag her along or keep her from running away. "I mean, why can't you ask another girl? There are certainly enough girls that would love that."

"Well, _I_ wouldn't love going with any other girls."

"You'd love to go with me?"

"Yeah. You're my best friend and I wouldn't feel comfortable without anyone else."

"Oh." I'm not sure if I imagine it, but is there a hint of disappointment in her voice? Disappointment because I said I wanted to go the dance with her because she's my best friend and not something more? Something else registers in my mind.

"What do you mean that there are girls that would love going to the dance with me?" Her eyes widen in surprise.

"You mean you don't notice the gaggle of girls that drool after you and kiss the ground where you walk?" I'm surprised. I hadn't noticed any other girls besides Katniss.

"You're the only girl I notice." We pass under a street lamp and I notice her blush. I don't really know if she's blushing because I complimented her or if she's glad that I hadn't noticed any others. The Main Square looms ahead of us and I pick up my pace. Katniss tries to dig her heels into the ground and pull me back but she is so light that I just pick her up and carry her, squirming, into the Square. Once people see her she'll have to stay. I put her down just as the music starts to flow from the fiddle. She stands on tips toe and breaths on my shoulder, the sign that she wants to say something for my ears only. I lean down towards her.

"Please can we go home!" she begs. I pull back.

"Why do you want to go home so bad?" I ask her. She reaches up again.

"I don't know how to dance," she hisses at me. I laugh at her. She'll say anything to get out of it.

"Everyone knows how to dance, Catnip. It's required, remember? Every parent must teach their child when they turn twelve."

"Well my mother couldn't." I know she's telling the truth now and gasp realizing what I just mentioned. When Katniss turned twelve, her mom was depressed and wouldn't even take care of her children because her dad had just died. Katniss turns away from me but not before I catch the gleam of tears in her eyes. I grab her wrist and pull her gently back to face me. I catch a tear drop hovering in her eyelashes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"Can we just go home?" Her voice is so sad that it breaks my heart. I want to say yes, to let her go home but I know that as soon as she gets home, if she's still thinking about her father, she's going to burst into tears. She has to forget.

"No," I whisper softly. "I'm going to teach you to dance."

"Not in front of all these people!" she hisses at me again.

"No. We'll go one street over so I can teach you and then we'll come back here." She sighs but nods. She's stubborn but I'm even more stubborn. I grab her hand, which twines around mine and we move to a street over. The houses are all dark so no one is awake, or they're all in the square next to us, and the fiddle music still streams towards us.

"Ready?" I ask. She nods again and I begin to walk her through the steps of the dance. She is awkward at first but then becomes more comfortable. She refuses to go back to the Main Square until she does it perfectly though. I finally have to drag her behind me when I hear someone announce that the last song is starting. The two of us barely make it into position in time but we do and the music floats around us, lively and energetic. We begin moving in perfect synchronization, entwining our arms and twirling around each other. To me it becomes as if we're the only two people in the world. Me and her. Her and me. Her face is vibrant, laughing and she has a pinkish tinge to her pale cheeks.

The final strains of music float into my consciousness and Katniss and I finish in the end pose, faces millimetres apart, lips almost touching but not quite, both breathing heavily. I vaguely realize that the other couples are pulling away, turning towards the stage and clapping. I raise my hands and clap too but my face stays in the same position. Katniss stares deep into my eyes and I stare back. I just had to lean in a little bit, such a small distance and my lips would meet hers. I'd kiss her for the first time. She beats me too it and stands up a little bit. Her warm, soft lips touch mine and the world fades out again. I press in and her mouth opens. Abruptly she pulls back, a blush colouring her cheeks and she huffs out a couple of words.

"I'm sorry." They're choked and strained and I wonder what she means. Before I have a chance to think it through, she spins around and runs away from me. I make a grab for her but she startled me and is out of my reach. I dash after her but she's at the fence and shimmies under it. I dive through but I'm bigger than she is and it takes longer for me to get under. I'm faster in the woods though and soon I'm right behind her. We burst into a clearing and I grab her, tackling her gently to the ground, and pinning her beneath me. I support myself with my elbows but my face is barely two inches from hers.

"Care to explain why you're running away from me and why you're sorry you kissed me?" I ask her. She's breathing heavily at me, a stricken expression on her face.

"Um, I just kissed my best friend all of a sudden. My best friend who I'm sure doesn't love me back." All of a sudden her cheeks start to burn again. I don't really know why.

"Well, you're wrong," I say and then it hits me. "Wait, did you just say you love me?" A tear escapes down her cheek again.

"See? I love you and you can't say it back because you don't love _me_ back!" I bring one hand up, making sure the other still supports my weight so I don't crush her and brush the tear away.

"Wrong again Catnip. I love you too. With all my heart." Her eyes widen and she blushes yet again. Then I roll over and pull her to sit in front of me. Her hair has escaped from her long pony tail and covers part of her face. I brush it back and cup her cheeks with my warm hands, then I lean in and kiss her. She doesn't pull away, and I don't pull away. We just sit, and deepen the kiss, my fingers knotting in her long, silky hair and her fingers knotting in mine. I pull back just a little and mutter words to her between kisses.

"I...Love...You...So...Much."

**Hehe. They are so perfect for each other. Who agrees? I know I haven't posted for a week but I did say that I'm going to post on weekends for now. For anyone that is intested in my Submit-a-Tribute, I'm working on the reapings still but I'll try and post the next chapter really soon. Promise. Love ya!**

**Sapphire Wych**


	25. Taste the Rainbow

**OMG OMG OMG! I had an idea finally! Ahhhh! This will be two variations of the same story (as of now). I hope you guys enjoy and review and hopefully the ideas will keep coming. :)**

"Katniss!" Prim pleads with me. "Wake up! We have to go to school!" I roll over, groaning, and throw my pillow at her. She huffs and stomps out of the room, calling for mother. She knows that I won't stay in bed long enough for mother to come in and try to be all nicey nice to get me out of bed. I slam the door to our single bedroom, letting mother and Prim know that I'm up and getting ready. Mumbling under my breath I pull on a pair of pants and a black tank top. I debate pulling a regular shirt on over top of my tank top but it's too hot for that. Besides, today we have a field trip so I don't have a dress code to adhere to. At the thought of the field trip, my stomach clenches painfully until mother calls for me.

"Katniss hurry up! You need to eat right now or you're going to be late!"

"I'm coming!" I snarl and pull the door open, stalking past her. She opens her mouth as if she wants to say something to me but closes it again after I glare at her. A bowl of porridge sits at the table waiting for me so I pick up the spoon and start shovelling it in as fast as I can even though I'm not hungry at all. In fact, I'm just feeling nauseous.

I finish the bowl of cereal and start filling the sink with cold water to do the dishes. Mother comes and stops me though, taking the dish cloth from my cold, wet hands.

"I'll do that. You go to school." I look at her and force myself to give her a small smile.

"Er... thanks." I dry off my hands, sling my backpack over my shoulder, and grab Prim. We head out the door as mother calls "Have fun!"

"Not likely!" I call back, already half way down the street.

When I get to the school, the students are all waiting outside for the wagons to take them on the field trip to the coal mines. My stomach clenches again as I scan the crowd for someone I know meaning either Gale or Madge. Madge is the first one I see but she's with her boyfriend, Peeta, and his group of town kids. I don't feel like being sucked into their group so I keep looking until I find Gale. He's standing alone, leaning against the wall of the school. I make my way through the flood of bodies, murmuring to Prim to stay with me. She spies her friends though and runs towards them. I decide to just let her go and keep heading towards Gale. He gives me a slight smile and closes his eyes, obviously tired. I lean next to him on the wall and we stand there in silence until a teacher calls to everyone to get into the wagons that just started arriving. Gale and I look at each other and start moving towards the wagons.

"Ready?" Gale asks me.

"Not at all," I breath, my stomach clenching again, a fist inside my body. Gale gives me a small, reassuring smile and squeezes my hand once, trying to comfort me. He knows that I've hated the mines ever since my father died in an explosion in them. His father died too but he doesn't hate the mines as much which is good because next year he'll be working in them.

We climb into a wagon and fall into another silence. The group of town kids that are also riding with us fill the silence though, not paying much attention to Gale and I.

The elevator squeaks torturously slowly down the shaft, deep into the ground. Already coal dust covers my fingers and pants. It's on my tank top too but since I wore black, it only shows up as a little bit of shimmer. Gale is the only other one in the elevator with me since it's too old and creaky to carry much more than two people. Finally, the doors open and we step into the darkness, pierced only now and then by a torch. Of course there isn't any electricity here. There isn't any in most of District 12. Gale pries open the metal grate of the door and we step out of the elevator, the only means of getting out of these shafts. I want to run back to it as soon as we're three steps away so I can get back into freedom and open air but it's too late. It's already creaking back up.

As Gale and I walk, the metallic clinking of the miners' tools floats around us. It's methodic and almost seems scary. As we wait for the other students to descend from above, I start thinking about how my father died down here, not even a shred of him remaining to bury. I imagine that Gale and I are standing right on the spot where he and Gale's dad died even though I know they died much farther down in the tunnels. I imagine the searing pain of the burns caused by the fire of the explosion before it overtakes my body and I imagine myself running down the shaft, trying to get away to save my own life, breath coming quicker and quicker as I run.

A loud squeal from the elevator jars me out of my mind's ramblings and, as the last of the students walk out I realize that I'm hyperventilating, just as if I had been running from an explosion. I try to slow it down but the metallic clinks reverberating around me echo in my ears, each sound seeming a thousand times louder until they're all one massive boom, one giant explosion, killing my father over and over again. I can't stand it and I crouch down, sheltering myself, my hands over my ears. My vision starts to darken, spots appearing in the middle as my breathing gets even more rapid.

"Katniss!" Gale calls over the explosions. "Katniss, snap out of it!" I feel his fingers digging into my arms and he shouts to one of the teachers nearby. "I'm taking her out of here."

"No! You can't do that!" the teacher tells him but I feel the ground rock underneath me as he picks me up in his strong arms, not caring about what the teacher says. I scream out though, as it feels like the explosions in my ears are making the ground shake. Finally, my breathing becomes too rapid and I can't draw enough breath into my lungs. My vision blurs into one solid, black mess and I sink into unconsciousness.

Cold water dribbles over my face and I roll over, trying to get away from it.

"Katniss?" Gale asks, his voice dripping his worry.

"Gale? Where am I?" I ask. My voice is groggy and thick, my throat sore, even though I have no idea why.

"We're in the woods."

"How did I get here?" I ask, looking around the rain filled landscape. My memory from a couple hours ago seems to be gone.

"I carried you from the mines," he tells me. "Are you okay now?" At the mention of the mines, I bolt upright,my memory being jogged and look around, making sure that I'm not in them anymore. Not near the place where my father lost his life so painfully.

"Oh my God. I can't believe that happened," I whisper. I look up into Gale's seam grey eyes, so similar to my own. He brushes a few strands of his straight, dark, glossy hair away from his eyes and the little bit of sun that is managing to break through the weeping clouds, angled in a certain way, illuminates the hard angles of his strong face and the soft planes of his full lips. "I'm sorry," I whisper to him. He laughs, a full, happy laugh. The kind that only comes from him... and me... in the forest.

"What is there to be sorry for? You got freaked out. That's not your fault."

"But you had to take me away. You couldn't stay with the others."

"Katniss, I've been on that field trip every year since I was six. I probably know the whole tour off by heart. Besides," he lowers his voice and whispers in my ear, "the only person I want to stay with is you." He must see the puzzlement in my eyes because he stands and pulls me up with him. I'm very aware of the fact that he doesn't release my hand as he looks right into my eyes, trying to tell me something through their deep layers.

"I love you Katniss," he tells me, still whispering. My breath catches in my throat as I realize what he says. Before I can stop myself, I speak, my voice strong yet whispery, as if speaking too loud will ruin the moment.

"I love you too." The words bubble from my lips with hardly any hesitation but I don't even realize that they're true until they float in the air around us. Gale smiles and his eyes sparkle with happiness. He leans forwards until his lips rest lightly, sweetly, on mine. My heart flutters and we stand their, capturing each others lips with our own for a few minutes before we have to pull away, breathing a little quicker. Gale pulls me close and tells me he loves me again. I see a mockingjay light upon a branch a few feet away and it opens its mouth, a string of notes flowing from its beak, creating the perfect melody of Gale's words. Even though they're not the actual words, the notes are a perfect mimicry. Gale pulls back, laughing a surprised laugh.

"That's weird," he says. "Don't mockingjays usually only pick beautiful songs?" I laugh softly with him but answer anyway.

"You telling me you love me _is_ the most beautiful song," I whisper. He looks away from the bird, back to me and smiles again, such a brilliant smile, full of love.

"Who knew you could be so romantic, Catnip?" he teases. I grin.

"You'd be surprised," I tell him before kissing him again. When we pull back, the sun pulls through the clouds and shines down on us, filling the misty air around us with rainbows. We both laugh again, in wonder as the rainbows seem to cover us in colour, turning us into beautiful, multicoloured creatures of the woods. It almost seems as if we can taste their joy and beauty. Gale leans in close one more time and whispers to me again before giving me another sweet kiss.

"I like your colours." I smile against his lips.

**Alright, this is actually only going to be just one version of this story because I think it's really sweet and I don't want to ruin it. I'm sooooo glad that I'm starting to get over my Writer's Block so hopefully I'll have more written for you later. Oh, and I'd like to give a huge shout out to Firefox Shai for two reasons. One; she's my best friend ever! And two; I was at her house when I wrote the majority of this story and it seems to be one of the best places for me to write. I don't know. Maybe she's just lucky? Or maybe it's her house. But anyway, I'd just like to mention that so maybe you guys can check out some of her Twilight fan fictions? They're all about Imprints in the wolf pack so if you guys like romance and the wolves you'll love her stories, not to mention the fact that she's an excellent writer. I'd also like to thank everyone for reviewing my story so far even if it's just a small review 'cause a little bit can go a long way. You guys are awesome! I can't name all of you but I will give another shout out to Lostliveson4eva for sticking with me throughout all 25 of these chapters by reviewing and helping me with story ideas all the time. She's also an excellent writer (as I'm sure all of you are) so you should go read some of her stories too. Okay, this is an extremely long author's note (sorry 'bout that) so I'll wrap it up. First, I need to add another disclaimer. I do not own The Hunger Games series or the characters in it. Suzanne Collins does. Second, I need you guys to read, review, **_**criticize **_**and have fun writing your own fan fictions. Love ya!**

**Sapphire Wych**


	26. Season of Spring

**Okay, I know it's been a while again but my Writer's Block is back. Don't worry. I'm working on it. Also, if you are a part of my SYOT story I'm sorry. I'm honestly trying to work on it as much as I can. Hopefully I'll be able to work on it more over Christmas break. Anyways, on with the story. Please review. That always makes me happy (and I'll give you a little hint; reviewing **_**with**_** ideas helps me to post sooner). This idea (even though I've elaborated) is courtesy of **_**katie**_**, an anonymous reviewer. Thanks katie!**

"Here, catch!" Gale calls, tossing me the apple we've been eating. It sails over my head and I stretch for it, almost tumbling from the high tree branch I'm perched on. It lands on the ground with a dull thump, collecting pine needles on its shiny red surface as it rolls. I shoot Gale a look which clearly says "You're an idiot!" and he grins at me, the kind of grin that only comes out in the forest. I roll my eyes as I start weaving through the thick branches of the tree to get my apple back. My feet hit the ground and I start making my way to the apple. I change my mind though and head for the fence to listen and see if the electric hum has quieted yet or not. It hasn't. I turn back to Gale who is still perched in his tree.

"It's still on! This is the longest we've ever had electricity!"

"It has to shut off eventually. Just come back and we'll wait a little longer!"

"Okay!" I retrieve the apple and this time head to Gale's tree instead of mine. I don't feel like having to catch the apple again.

As I climb the branches a little drop of water hits my forehead, glancing off it and onto my hand. I look up just as the sky splits open and _torrents _of rain come pouring down on me. Gale, mostly protected by the thick foliage of the tree laughs but reaches a hand down to help me up and onto his branch. I glance down at it, worried that we might be too heavy for it but it's thick and even though Gale is big and we eat better than most people in District 12, we can't weigh much more than 250 pounds, together so we should be okay.

"Have a nice swim?" Gale asks, smirking. I frown at him.

"Where did that come from? I could've sworn that the skies were clear a minute ago."

"No. It's been moving in slowly for a while now."

"Hmm. That's weird." We fall silent listening to the pitter-patter of rain dripping through the green leaves. I breathe in the damp air, tasting the season of spring in it. It tastes warm, fresh, green. A bird chirps from under a tree nearby taking refuge from the weather like Gale and I. In this moment I can't help but feel happy, safe, relaxed. I haven't felt that way since before my dad died, leaving me, a scrawny eleven year old to take care of the rest of our family. Memories of my father flash through my head, bursting into the cocoon of happiness I felt. Gale must see something in my face because he gently places two fingers under my chin and raises my face so that I'm looking at him.

"Catnip? Are you okay?" I nod and swallow against the sore lump of tears boiling in my throat. I will not cry in front of Gale. I'll be strong, like he is.

"I'm fine," I say but my voice quivers. It's only a small quiver but Gale picks it out anyway.

"Come on, Catnip. You know you can tell me anything right?" I nod because I _do _know that. We've been hunting partners for almost five years now and we're about as close as two people can get. I still don't want to tell him that I'm sad thinking about my father who's been dead for five years.

"I'm just chilly," I tell him and a soft whoosh of cool air whispers over my bare arms, making me shiver. Gale smiles and shifts around so that he's sitting next to me in the tree. His warm arm slides around my shoulders and he pulls me close, making me shiver again._ It's just the cold, _I tell myself, not wanting to admit to myself what Gale's touch does to me. Gale leans in close and whispers in my ear.

"You were always bad at lying," he tells me and I duck my face, hiding the blush that slips onto my cheeks. I lean my head against his shoulder and we just sit there, looking out into the rain filled forest. A loud crack behind us makes us jump and I twist around, making sure I don't slip from the tree. The tree I had been sitting in before I dropped the apple is split down the middle, blackened around the edges. It's on fire too, sparks flying from it. It had been hit by lightning. I feel my face pale as I realize that I could have been sitting in that tree when it was struck.

"Katniss, are you okay?" Gale asks, taking in the paleness of my face. I nod slowly and take a few deep breaths to calm myself. As I watch the flames flicker up around the edges of the forest I realize that the fire isn't being doused by the rain. It's spreading instead. I look down at the base of the tree we're in and see the flames just starting to creep up the bark, making it darker and crispier.

"Gale we have to move away from the fire. It's spreading." He glances around too and nods.

"Yeah let's go." We slip from the tree and start making our way deeper into the woods.

"Where else is there to go?" I choke out, coughing on my words through the thick smoke burning in my lungs. Gale just shakes his head and starts retching, bent over in the middle. My eyes sting and tears pour from them, trying to get the acrid smoke out. I look at the inferno around us, the beautiful green forest that is the source of life for me, Gale and our families. It's slowly turning black, crumbling in around us, orange flames licking closer as if eager to get a taste of Gale and me. I cough again and feel bile burning its way up my throat. I spit it out and grab Gale's hand, pulling him with me as I start running again. The fire seems to catch up with us though, searing us with its heat. The rain that had been thundering down on us a few minutes ago has stopped and we feel the full potency of the flames.

All of a sudden I feel myself being dragged, down, hitting the ground hard. I twist around, trying to free my foot from the root that caught it. I look ahead to see Gale pause and look around, trying to find me. I wave my arms around, trying to get his attention. He spots me and comes running back to where I am. I start yanking at the root again. My foot doesn't seem to want to come loose and I glance away from it, frustrated, to take a breath. The blood rushes out of my face again as I see the flames, eating through the foliage, right to me. I scream and start to yank frantically at the root. My foot twists just as the flames start licking up my leg, making bubbles pop up on my skin. I scream again as the pain of it registers and scramble away from the flame.

"Katniss!" Gale calls to me as I roll my leg across the ground, flattening the flame. It goes out but my leg still smoulders as I try to stand. My ankle is sprained though and I sprawl back to the ground.

"Gale," I call back to him, stretching out my hands towards him as if that will pull him closer to me, quicker. I put them down again as I realize that Gale isn't strong enough to take me with him. He's still retching from the smoke, tears streaming down his face. "No!" I shout. "Go back! Get out of here! You're going to get hurt!" He doesn't seem to have heard me though, or, more likely, being the stubborn Gale that he is, decided to ignore me. He reaches me just as the flames are about to swallow me again and scoops me up as if I weighed no more than a new born puppy. Then, he is carrying me away, sprinting faster than before, getting farther from the flames.

"Is it still electrified?" I call over the cackle of the flames.

"I can't tell," he croaks, leaning his head precariously close to the wire, trying to hear the hum of electricity that had been coursing through it earlier. I sling off the bow and quiver of arrows that are still tucked behind my shoulder and place them carefully on the ground. I grab a piece of bark off the ground and hurl it towards the fence. It doesn't roast with the electricity, meaning that the fence is off. Gale nods to himself and pulls up a bit of the chain link for me to slip through. I drag myself across the ground, not able to put any weight on my one leg and slide through the fence. Gale follows and picks me up again. With one last glance back at the weapons that are our salvation but that must be left behind to the mercy of the fire since they can't be brought into the district, we head off into the night, back to my house, to my mother and little sister.

"Here, drink this," mother tells Gale pushing a glass of water into his hand. "It will help with the cough." Gale nods and thanks her, coughing again before raising the glass to his lips and taking a long swallow. He grimaces as the water burns his parched throat but then his expression relaxes as it begins to sooth it as well. Mother gives me a glass of water as well and starts to tend to my ankle, zoning out on Gale and only murmuring occasional instructions to me.

Finally, after putting a soothing salve on the burns and wrapping up my sprained ankle to include the burns, she says that I'll be okay. Wiping at her face, she yawns.

"Go to sleep, Mom," I tell her. She looks at me, probably about to protest that she should stay up with me but I give her a small smile. "Go to bed." She nods and smiles back, walking into the bedroom that she shares with Prim and I. Gale and I are left alone, sipping our water and sitting in silence. He looks over at me.

"How's your leg?" he asks. I shrug.

"It's fine. Whatever my mother put on it helped." He smiles and we fall back into silence. I'm the one to break it this time. "Gale?"

"Yeah Catnip?"

"Thank you." He looks over at me, smirking slightly.

"For what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Saving me from the fire perhaps?"

"Katniss, you know that I'm always there for you and I always will be. I would have done that no matter what." I smile and realize that my thank you runs so much deeper than just him saving me from the fire. I open my mouth to speak again but before I can get any words out, I find it blocked by Gale's mouth. I gasp in surprise and he pulls back slightly but I lean forward to fill the space, feeling his warm lips on mine. I feel his lips curve up and he pulls back again for air.

"Thank you," I whisper again before he leans back in to me.

**Yay! Another chapter! Please tell me what you think in a review. It ALWAYS means a lot to me. And check out my other stories too please. Thanks for supporting me guys! Love ya!**

**Sapphire Wych**


	27. My Reason

**Well, I am starting this on New Year's Day (where I live) because I think we need a good New Years fanfic. I don't know if it will be posted today though. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. **

"Five minutes," Katniss calls out. For once she seems to be happy, content, even though we're not in the forest. I smile at her, around Posy who is sitting in my lap. We're having a small party to celebrate the New Year. Her family and mine are packed into my house which, although it's still little more than a shack, is bigger than her house. Posy yawns again and curls up against me, falling asleep. I want to go and tuck her into bed but she begged me and mom to let her stay up until 12 o'clock when the New Year starts.

"Posy, sweetheart," I whisper in her ear. She stirs and looks drearily up at me. "It's almost midnight. It's almost the New Year. Can you stay up or do you want me to tuck you in bed?" She hops off my lap then, hands on hips and giving me an adorable five year old glare.

"Gale, I'm five yearth (years) old now! That meanth (means) I'm a big girl now! I can thtay (stay) up until midnight!" I try to stifle a laugh at her lisp and her serious expression but can't quite manage it. A whoop of laughter comes out and Posy sticks her tongue out at me. I laugh harder and Katniss comes over to see what's so funny. Posy casts her wide, grey eyes on Katniss.

"Katnith (katniss), pleath (please) tell Gale to thtop (stop) laughing at me! Ith (it's) not nithe (nice)!" Katniss grins at me and stands next to Posy, mimicking my five year old sister's pose. Hands on hips, wide, grey eyes cast on me.

"Yeth (yes) Gale! Thtop (stop) laughing at your little thithter (sister)! Ith (it's) not nithe (nice)!" I laugh harder and Katniss grins at me. Posy, despite her protests that she's a big girl doesn't understand that Katniss is gently mocking her too. She looks up at Katniss and gives her a big, toothless grin. She'd lost her front teeth about week before and is as pleased as punch because of it. Posy takes Katniss' hand and leads her away from me into a corner of our home. I can't tell what she says to Katniss but whatever it is makes Katniss blush. I smile at that. A five year old making Katniss blush.

Finally, they come back over to the party just as my mother begins counting down ten seconds from midnight.

"Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... ONE!" We cry as the clock chimes midnight. It's the New Year but,even though I'm smiling on the outside, every fibre of my being is crying 'No! Not another bloody year of being ruled by the Capitol! Not another year of being poor and starving and sick and tired with hardly any time for myself!' I wonder why I even bother continuing on with my life in District 12. I could just run and leave everything behind and live an easier life alone in the forest. I quickly shake that thought from my head and rationalize that I stay to keep my family safe and fed and happy.

Katniss comes over to sit next to me on the couch. Her cheeks are still slightly pink and I want to ask how Posy made her blush so much but I decide to wait until later when we're alone. Katniss smiles at me.

"Happy New Year!" she says but she rolls her eyes at me and I grin. She feels the same way about another year under the Capitol's rule. She wants to leave but she stays for the same reason I do. To protect her family. We, her and I, could make it in the forest alone or together but our families wouldn't stand a chance even with us. They're too delicate. Katniss and I sit quietly for a few minuteson the couch while our mothers wrestle up the younger kids, her sister and my two brothers and sister, and get them to bed. Katniss' family is going to stay the night with ours because a small snowstorm has cropped up outside and, while it's not bad, it could get worse while they're walking home and they could get lost and freeze to death. No one wants that to happen.

Finally, everyone is settled down and sleeping, even our mothers who are both exhausted from tackling the kids all day. Katniss and I are the only ones awake. We're not really talking to each other. Instead we're just sitting quietly, thinking our own thoughts. She stirs restlessy and looks up at me.

"Gale, I think I need some fresh air. Come with me?" I nod, feeling as if I could some fresh air too. Staying inside all day in a small house can sometimes make you feel slightly claustrophobic. Katniss stands and I follow her to the door. We step outside and shut it quickly so not too much cold air gets in the house. I breath in the snowy air and let it cool my warm skin. I turn to Katniss.

"Hey Catnip, what was it my sister to make you blush?" I ask, innocently. Katniss stares at me uncomprehendingly then blushes when she realizes what I'm talking about.

"Um... Nothing really," she tells me. Her eyes are shifty though and I know that it was a lot more than nothing.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" She nods and smiles at me.

"I know but I'm afraid." I want to gasp in shock that Katniss has admitted her fear, although I don't know what she should be afraid of.

"Well, it can't be more scary than my cooking," I tell her, trying to make her loosen and smile so she'll tell me. She laughs a little but sighs, warring with herself about whether or not to tell me.

"Come on Catnip. Just tell me," I wheedle. She sighs again and casts her beautiful eyes on me.

"She told me that... That she knows I love you." My eyes widen at this but I try to keep my composure.

"And was she right?" I ask. Katniss nods slowly and searches my face, looking for me to say that I love her back. And do I? I'm not sure. I've never thought about it before. She's always been my best friend, my hunting partner and nothing more. But is she really something more? I think for a few minutes, trying to figure it out, to sort through my conclusion. I think too long though because she gasps, trying to choke back a sob because I didn't tell her that I loved her back. She spins on her heel, tears already starting to flow and runs from me, into the snowy night.

"Katniss!" I call. "Catnip!" But she keeps running. As she disappears from my view, I realize that I _do_ love her back. With all my heart. I hadn't realized it until now because I was always so focused on my family and keeping them safe that I didn't even know it. But now I do and I set off into the night after her.

It doesn't take long to catch up to Katniss. She is sitting against a dark lampost, sobbing too hard to run. I crouch in front of her and take her hand in mine. She jerks it back though.

"Just go Gale. Leave me alone. I knew it was a mistake, telling you that I love you. You don't love me back! And tomorrow will be even worse because, not only do you not love me back, but it's the day that dad died!" I jolt a little bit, realizing that it's true. Tomorrow is the day that our fathers died in a mine accident. I force tears that prick at my eyes back and take her hand again.

"Catnip, I'm sorry. I know this must be hard for you. But it'll get better eventually. And I know how to help." She looks up at me, eyes bright with her tears.

"How, Gale? How can you possibly help?" I grin at her.

"By telling you that I love you too." She eyes me doubtfully.

"You do? Truly?" My grin widens and I nod before pulling her to me and kissing her hard and long. She smiles against my lips and I smile with her.

"I love you Catnip," I whisper and pull her up with me so we can walk back to my house, hand in hand. I realize as we walk that my family isn't the only reason I stay in District 12. Katniss is my reason too.

**Wow. Okay, finished writing this with eight minutes to spare. Now I'm going to post it and with luck, my computer won't act up on me and I'll get it posted before New Years ends. Anyway, review please. I need more ideas as always. Thanks guys! Happy New Year!**

**Sapphire Wych**


	28. Sparks Between Them

**Wow, I can't believe that it's been eight months since I've updated this story! I'm so sorry to everyone who's asked me to update quicker but in the last eight months I've been working on novels and other stories. I'm trying so hard to prove to people that I can get a book published at the age of fourteen (almost fifteen) so I hope you guys understand. Anyway, I had this idea a little while ago and it's not leaving my head so I've decided to write it down. If I have time, I'll write another Maximum Ride fic since I have an idea for that as well (although I must warn you, it's very cliché). Okay, I'll stop mindlessly babbling now and get to writing my actual story! Hope you enjoy (I'm trying to put a little more angst into this one, instead of making it so fluffy, even though I find fluff completely adorable for this particular pairing). Alright _now _I'll stop babbling. Hehe :) **

**Sapphire Wych**

"I think I love her, Catnip," Gale tells me as we sit, perched in our designated hunting trees of the day, in the forest. I nearly choke on the soft apple I'm chewing on. Sadly, none of the fruit in the district is fresh anymore so I couldn't find any crunchy apples, which is the way I like them. I manage to keep my composure, however, and cast Gale a casual glance. His relaxed form, leaning back in his tree with his bow in his lap, is so familiar to me and, lately, I've been missing it more and more, even though I hunt with him every Sunday. He's been drifting farther from me ever since he started dating the town girl.

"That's-" I hesitate in my response, trying to bite back words like 'awful,' and 'heart breaking,' and 'destroying me.' I don't like fessing up to something that's hurting me, especially when it's making my best friend so happy. "Great," I finish lamely. Gale doesn't notice the weak finish to my sentence. He glances over at me, his grey eyes, so similar to my own, filled with love. An expression that I've never seen on him until he started getting serious with the blonde haired, blue eyed town girl.

"I think I'm going to ask her to marry me," he says. This time I do choke. Tears start streaming down my cheeks as I cough, although not all of them are from the apple that went down the wrong way. Gale looks at me in alarm but I wave his worry away, taking a chance to regain my composure. Gale has only been dating Meena for four months! I've known him for four years! Why am I not good enough for him? Well, I suppose I am. I'm good enough to be his best friend, but that's as far as his attraction for me goes. When it comes to romantic attraction, Gale fits the description of 'opposites attract,' perfectly. He's only had two girlfriends (that I know of) and both times they've been girls from the merchant sector of District 12. They've both had money, unlike Gale, both had blonde hair and blue eyes, unlike Gale, and are used to getting everything handed to them, and not having to worry about the little things in life, like making sure there's food on the table for their families, again, unlike Gale. And now he's marrying one of them.

"Congratulations!" I say brightly, although to my own ears the words come out as false and flat. Again, Gale doesn't notice. He gives me a rare grin and brushes his dark hair away from his eyes, before turning his attention back to the ground below us. I cast my own eyes down and scan the ground. I need to focus on getting food for my mom and little sister right now. I can worry about Gale proposing to Meena later.

"Hey Catnip?" Gale asks after maybe fifteen minutes of sitting in silence.

"Hmm?" I mumble, my mouth full of another bite of my apple.

"Is there anyone that you-" he starts, then tries again. "Do you have someone-?" His sentence trails off but I know him enough to know what he means.

"No Gale, there's no one," I lie. I can't very well tell him that I'm in love with him. Especially now, since he's going to ask Meena to become Mrs. Gale Hawthorne. Besides, I've long resigned myself to the fact that Gale will never feel the same way that I feel about him.

"Why not? You're attractive enough to- what I mean is, there are a ton of guys that really like you." I blush and feel my heart flutter slightly when he says that 'I'm attractive enough.' I shake my head though and keep it carefully turned away so he can't see the blush. I almost wish I hadn't bothered to put my hair in a braid today, because I can't hide behind it. Hiding isn't really like me though, nor is leaving my hair down. It just becomes a nuisance.

"I just don't think I have things in common with them," I respond. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'm only sixteen. I'll have plenty of time to find someone." I don't add on the last word to that sentence that would make it true; else. 'I'll have plenty of time to find someone _else.' _Gale just shrugs and starts to slide off his tree branch.

"I have to go pick up the ring," he tells me. "You wanna come with, or you wanna stay and hunt some more?"

"I'll hunt," I say without even thinking about it. There's no way I want to go with Gale to get the ring for his girlfriend. I hold up my hunting bag as an excuse, which is mostly flat, from being empty. The only thing I've shot today was a squirrel and I let Gale have it since his family is bigger than mine, so they need more food.

"Okay. I'll see you later!" he calls up from where he's standing, now back on the ground. He strides away from me and one final tear straggles down my cheek, not from the apple I choked on.

"Hi Katniss!" Hazelle, Gale's mother, calls brightly from in front of their house as I walk past it on my way to school. I make the trip alone now, since Gale just finished school, and Prim's classes start later than mine do, so she doesn't have to leave as soon.

"Hi Hazelle!" I call back, giving a small, friendly smile to the woman who's become as much of a mom to me as my own. Hazelle, at least, didn't clock on her family. I push down the bitterness I feel from my own mother clocking out on the world when my dad died, and leaving me and Prim to fend for ourselves. I suppose I should thank her though. I met Gale because I started going into the forest to get food for my family.

"Can you come here for a second, if you have time?" Hazelle asks me. I nod and walk over to her. She dries her hands on her skirt, which are wet from hanging the laundry she washes to make money for her family. "I have something special for you in the house," she tells me and goes into the house. I follow her in, making sure to wipe my feet on the mat so I don't get the floors all dirty. Gale constantly forgets and it drives her crazy, so I figure I might as well try not to irk her more.

She takes a creamy envelope off the table in the kitchen and offers it to me. I look at it in confusion when I see my name stencilled onto it in curly handwriting.

"The invitation to Gale's wedding," she explains with a happy smile. And why shouldn't she be happy? Her oldest son is getting married. I feel my heart break a little bit more though, as it has every day since Gale told me that Meena accepted his proposal. Somehow, holding the invitation makes the wedding seem final though. As if it's going to happen no matter what, and nothing can change that.

"Gale was going to bring it to you after you were done school," Hazelle tells me. "But I figure I should give it to you now and save him the trouble." I thank her and quickly leave the house, heading on to school. I'm kind of disappointed that she gave me the invitation though. I've hardly seen Gale lately, since he's always busy planning the wedding. It's not going to be anything big, but it is going to be bigger than what usually goes on in District 12, since Meena's family has enough money to go a little more elaborate than most.

I reach the white school building, which is now grey from all the ash dust covering it, and tuck the invitation into my book bag, unopened.

Today's the day. The day of Gale's wedding to Meena. I continue to stare at the dress my mother laid out for me to wear. It's a pale pink and would reach to my ankles if I put it on. I don't though. Instead, I crumple it up and toss it onto the floor of the bedroom I share with her and Prim. I stalk out into our kitchen, which also doubles as out sitting room, and drop heavily down onto our lumpy, ancient couch.

Mom and Prim are already gone for the wedding. I told them that I'd be along shortly but I won't. There's no way I can go to Gale's wedding to someone that isn't me, and be able to maintain any form of cool. It would be awful if I started crying in the middle of it or, more likely, throwing chairs all over the place. That would just hurt Gale because his best friend couldn't be happy for him that he was getting married, and it would hurt me too, knowing I'd hurt Gale and that he didn't love me.

Of course, I'll probably hurt him by not even showing up, but I can't help it. This is the lesser of two evils.

I bury my head in my hands and groan angrily. What is wrong with me? Why can't I just get over him and be happy for him? I'm stronger than a simple broken heart! But I still can't will myself to get off the couch and put on the dress. I lift my head again and my eyes fix themselves on the book bag the invitation, still unopened, lies crinkled and torn in.

I'm not sure how long I sit and stare at the bag, as if it's going to be the solution to all my problems. A sharp knock at the door makes me jerk upright though, and out of my revery.

"Catnip!" Gale's deep, familiar voice calls through the flimsy wood. I try remaining silent and hope that he'll just leave. What's he doing here anyway? Shouldn't he be at his wedding?  
"Catnip! Open the door!" Gale calls, knocking again, obviously not buying the idea that I'm not home. I sigh and get off the couch to open the door for Gale. He stomps into the house, eyes blazing and I know that he's mad. The second the door is closed behind him, Gale rounds on me.

"Did you forget something Katniss!" he snaps in a shout. "Something important? Like my wedding!" I don't say anything, too surprised at the fact that he's shouting at me."Why weren't you there!"

"Well I didn't think attendance was mandatory!" I snap back, the old spark of my anger flaring up to match Gale's.

"It's not! But I figured that my _best friend_ would at least show up to the most important day of my life, even if no one else did!"

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you!" I holler. I consider telling him the truth of why I didn't come, but decide that maybe, the only way for me to get over him, is to get him out of my life completely. "But maybe I have better things to do than sit at some boring, sappy wedding!" Gale's face hardens and, swift as a snake, he pushes me against the wall. My head cracks against the unforgiving wood and I slide down it, as my vision dims and narrows sharply.

"I guess we aren't as close as I thought," Gale tells me venomously, pulling the door open. "Don't talk to me ever again." He strides out of my house and shuts it with a bang.

One choked sob escapes my lips before my vision goes black entirely and is replaced by a long since familiar dream. Or rather, nightmare.

My dad, unaware of what lies just below the spot his pickaxe is aimed for, raises his arms and prepares to swing.

"Dad, run!" I shriek, trying to warn him. He can't hear me though and his pickaxe strikes the hard rock, dead centre on the mine waiting below the surface. It explodes with an earth shattering boom and red blood splatters my face as I shriek and scream, sobbing for my father.

"Catnip, wake up!" a panicked voice calls. I open my eyes and the first thing I register is the bright sunlight pouring down on me. The second is the fact that I'm still screaming. I clamp my mouth firmly shut as I realize that it was just my dream again. The one where I see my dad blown to bits in the mining accident. The bit about Gale getting married to a town girl was new though.

"Catnip?" a gentle voice asks in my ear and I move my eyes up to face that voice. I'm still sprawled across Gale's hard, lean chest, where I fell asleep with him stroking my braid after we got a good hunting haul for the day. Slowly, I sit up and draw in a shaky breath, my dreams still fresh in mind, unlike most dreams which drift away the second I wake up.

Gale sits up with me and gently brushes away a tear that I must have cried while still asleep. His strong arms go around me and he rests his cheek on top of my head.

"What was that about?" he asks. I just shake my head and press my face into the hollow of his shoulder.

"You were getting married," I whisper. "To a town girl. And I didn't go to your wedding and you left me. Then I dreamt my dad's death." My voice sounds pathetic and broken to me and I try to pull myself together.

"I'm not going to leave you Catnip. Ever," Gale says.

"Promise?" I ask, needing reassurance. To my relief, my voice is much steadier.

"Promise. As for marrying some town girl," he tells me. "That won't ever happen. The only girl I want to marry is you." Gale gazes at me steadily, waiting for this to sink in. When it does, I feel a slow grin creep across my face. We've been best friends for four years, and I've loved him as more than a friend for two. Now, I get my reassurance that he loves me back. Encouraged by my reaction, Gale continues. "Marry me, Catnip?"

"Yes," I whisper as he leans in to me, pushing his soft lips over mine, causing sparks to jump between us. My head starts to spin as Gale pulls me on top of him and lays back down, kissing me over and over, fiercely and longingly. Lovingly and sweetly. I pull him to me, kissing him for all I'm worth, glad that he's here to protect me from my dreams.

**Hehe, okay I couldn't resist the little bit of sweet fluff at the end. I'm just a romantic fool I guess. Don't tell anyone though! I have a reputation to uphold! LOL. :) But I hope you like my first update in eight months. I thought it was kind of sweet, although my style of writing has changed a little (anyone notice that) and it's a little OOC since I haven't written as these characters in so long, nor have I even touched Mockingjay since its awful (in my opinion) ending. Peeta! Really? *disgusted face* Well it's now really early in the morning so I'm going to shut up now and go to sleep. Galeniss forever!  
**

**Sapphire Wych**


	29. Later

**Hi again! Okay, so it hasn't quite been two weeks since I last updated (or has it? I'm not sure, lol) and I'm actually kind of surprised that I felt the need to update again but my last fic gave me an idea for this fic, so I hope you enjoy. It's just going to be a VERY short fluff piece since I don't have any major plot going with it. Just cute, short and to the point.**

**Okay, I have some shout outs I want to make so you can skip right to my story if you don't feel like reading through them.**

**Lostliveson4eva: We've been talking for a year and she's great at editing, reviewing and giving me constructive criticism to help me improve. Thanks girl!**

**GaleLover8: We're now friends off of and she's hilarious, as well as another great person for giving reviews, constructive criticism, and editing my stuff. "We want a rebel, not a cupcake boy!" LOL!**

**EStrunk: Thank you for reviewing and giving me constructive criticism on this fic. I've taken it into account and, since you mention it, I do believe maybe I was jumping to the "I love you's," a little too quickly. I hope you'll enjoy this fic a little more, since I fixed that.**

**cellophanesoldiers: Hey! I haven't talked to you for a while! Thanks for reviewing my last chapter and I'm looking forward to having you update your own Galeniss fic! It was fantastic and I've read it many, many times, wishing it were the actual book. I'm sorry you thought my fic would have been more interesting if it weren't a dream, but I just couldn't believe that Gale would hurt Katniss like that and then walk away, so I had to give a plausible explanation. I'm sure you understand what I'm talking about because of our "Mind connection." LOL!**

**Firefox Shai: Even though I'm sure she's never going to see this, since I couldn't get her interested in the Hunger Games series (although she was very sad when Rue died, like we all were) but she's a fantastic writer and she loves writing stuff for Twilight and the werewolves of the series. She's also my real life best friend and was the reason I got a fanfiction account, so let's give her a round of applause, shall we? *Clap, clap, clap* **

**Now go read and review some of their fics! Alright, I've wasted a lot of time you could have spent reading my fic (provided you actually read this part), so I'll get on with it. As always, enjoy!**

**Sapphire Wych**

_The shaft is dark, only two pinpoints of light piercing the darkness. They're illuminating spots away from me though, not helping me manoeuvre through the mine. I still sprint steadily, as quickly as I can through the cramped space, over the uneven, rocky ground. I need to deliver my warning. My voice isn't working, and I can't just scream it, otherwise I would, but I need to save the two men working. I'm not seeming to get any closer to them though._

_ Their pickaxes clanging against the ground, breaking it up as they mine for coal, is deafening to me, echoing horribly against the low ceiling, and bouncing between the close walls, reminding me just how perilous this situation is. I need to get to them quickly, and give my warning, because there's a stray mine, right below their feet, just waiting to be struck by the pickaxes. _

_ One of the figures straightens up as much as possible in the shaft, although his head is still bent, to avoid slamming it into the rocky roof, supported by thick, wooden beams. He rubs his forehead with his arm, wiping off sweat and smearing black coal dust across it. _

_ Then, his head lifts a little more and the beam of light, fastened to his hard hat, illuminates me as I run through the shaft, still no closer. He cocks his head to the side as he takes in what must be my terrified expression, the sweat dripping down my face, my legs pumping as I struggle to warn him._

_ "Katniss?" he asks. I stop running and see the other man raise his pickaxe again, ready to strike. I realize that this is it. The next strike is going to be the one to kill them both. I open my mouth, and my voice is working again, able to utter two words._

_ "Daddy, run!" I haven't called him, the man, 'Daddy,' since I was three years old and his eyes, the eyes I inherited from him, show fear and comprehension. He only manages one step though, before the pickaxe comes down and illuminates the entire mine shaft. _

_ "Run!" I scream again, but it's too late. I was too late. I didn't get to them in time. Tears swallow my cheeks in their water, and I squeeze my eyes shut against the brightness, the explosion, consuming my daddy. _

My eyes flick open again, and I bolt upright in bed, clamping my hands over my mouth as I realize that I'm still screaming for my dad to run. He's been gone for five years now, him and the other man, Gale's dad, and I'm still having my nightmare, the one where they're killed and I can't help them. It's worse tonight though. My breath isn't calming and I'm starting to shake with fear and sadness, missing my dad.

I glance at Prim, her small form huddled under the covers next to me. She's still breathing evenly, and peacefully, not awakened by my screaming. My mother, in the bed pushed against the opposite wall, is also still asleep, although her breathing isn't very deep and regular. She has her own nightmares although, as far as I know, she doesn't wake up screaming from them, as I do. I sigh, and push my waist length hair back from my face, concentrating on slowing my breath. The shudders don't subside though, and I feel like crying, the dream still fresh in my memory. A rapid, bright bolt of lightning cuts through the single window in our bedroom, and I realize why I'm so aggravated by the dream tonight. The lightning is reminding me of the flash from the mine, that destroyed my dad.

I swing my legs out of bed, and stand gingerly, making sure they're not too shaky to support me, then walk rapidly to the door of our bedroom, and out of it. My hunting boots rest by the front door, but I ignore them, striding outside the house and into the night, which is filled with thunder and lightning, reminding me with every thud and flash of the mine. I'm ready to scream as I head towards my destination, the one place, housing the one person who I know can make me feel better.

Finally, I bolt into a run, jumping at every boom and bolt, tears starting to stream down my face. Drops of rain start to fall from the sky, and they soothe me slightly, but I'm still shaky, and crying a little. His house, Gale's house, looms into view and I dash up to the front door, pounding on it with my fists, needing his comfort more than ever. I'm slightly ashamed about needing it though. I've essentially been brought down by a nightmare, and a storm. That thought doesn't make me want Gale's comfort any less though. I'm thankful that he moved out from his family and got his own house though, since it's closer to mine and I had less distance to run.

Gale opens the door a few minutes later, wearing a loose sleep shirt, and black pants, his dark hair tussled from sleep. His Seam grey eyes are alert though, and full of questions as to why someone is knocking at his door in the middle of the night. His questions die though, when he sees me, slightly damp from the few rain drops that are falling with tears cascading down my cheeks, and a wild, scared look in my own eyes. Without saying anything, he opens his arms and wraps me in them, pulling me into the house and closing the door on the storm.

"Are you okay?" he whispers into my ear a few minutes later, after I stop crying. The shaking still hasn't stopped though, and Gale pulls me in closer, to him, his arms tight around my waist, as if to force my body to stop shaking.

"No," I whisper back honestly. I still can't stop images from filling my head, making me live the horror of my dad's death, over and over. Gale pulls back slightly and starts walking, tugging me gently beside him, and into his bedroom, where he makes me lay down on the bed and comes to lay beside me, wrapping me in his arms.

"It's alright, I'm here for you," he tells me. I roll over in the circle of his arms, and look up at him, although he's mostly shadow.

"I know," I whisper and he reaches up a hand to smooth hair, which isn't in its usual braid, back from my face.

"Was it another nightmare?" he asks. This isn't the first time I've shown up on his doorstep, needing comfort.

"Yes." He pulls me closer, until my face is pressed into the hollow of his shoulder and I feel my shaking begin to subside.

"It's okay. It's all over now. Go to sleep," he whispers, his voice husky. I nod and yawn, closing my eyes, and letting his warmth and the protection of his arms lull me to sleep.

PAGE BREAK

I sit up in bed, Gale's bed, him still asleep next to me. Only his dark head is visible underneath the sheets and blankets covering us. I smile to myself, glad that he's such a good friend to me. Lately, he's been feeling like a little more than a friend though, which I don't necessarily mind. I kind of like it, the new feeling, the jolt of electricity I get whenever he touches me, or gives me one of his crooked grins.

I slide off the bed, still smiling a little, and stand up, fixing my tank top which had twisted around my torso, and is now slightly skewed to the side. The window in the bedroom, which Gale never hung curtains over, is letting the view of the new day, sunny, instead of rainy, in. I walk over to the window, and let the low sun wash over me, chasing away the rest of my nightmare. Gale's embrace last night did most of that though.

"Catnip?" Gale's voice, slightly muffled by sleep, comes behind me and I turn around to see him sliding out of bed and walking towards me, pushing his black hair out of his eyes. "You okay?" he asks, glancing out the window before giving me another brief hug. "No more nightmares?"

"No more nightmares," I confirm. He smiles at me. "Thank you," I tell him.

"Anytime. You know I'm here for you and I always will be," he says, looking deep into my eyes, complete sincerity in his. I nod just a bare second before he does something that surprises me. He leans forward, and kisses me, just a bare brushing of our lips, but enough to make me want another. He pulls back slightly, his grey eyes searching my face, looking for my reaction to his kiss, and when I grin, he grins too, wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me up to his lips, kissing me again, hard. I almost moan with pleasure and his lips curve up, making mine curve with them. I definitely like this change in our relationship.

"I should probably go home, make sure Mom and Prim know I'm fine," I whisper, although I really don't want to leave the comfort of Gale's arms, and lips. He shakes his head slightly, kissing me even harder, until we're both out of breath, and gasping hard, still kissing though, and ignoring the need for air.

"Later," he whispers and pushes me against a wall, out of view of the window and prying eyes, kissing me over and over and over. "I've wanted to do this for a long time, and I'm not passing the chance up," he murmurs, trailing kisses down my neck, but eventually bringing his lips back to mine. I'm powerless to stop him too. Not that I want to.

**Weeeelllll, the end was a bit of a mess, because I couldn't come up with a decent ending. I suppose it's not entirely awful. Considering the fact that I said that this fic was going to be realllyyy short, it's actually fairly long. Maybe because I've got almost an entire page of Author's Notes, but still... Anyway, I hope you guys think it's cute, and I can picture this happening too. They're just so cute together! Galeniss forever!**

**Sapphire Wych**

**P.S. If any of you have a dirty mind like my friend, there are no lemons while they're sleeping okay? None! My friend thought that and I just want to make it clear that there was none of that nasty going on 'kay? Just sleeping. Alright, I think you get it. :) **


	30. All the Time

**Okay then, I'm on rapid update mode, I suppose. I didn't get many reviews for my last chapter (for some reason, everyone kept reviewing chapter 20 instead, which is weird) but that's okay! After several months of virtually no reviews, I think it's safe-ish to say I've got my review addiction under control. Hopefully. They're still much appreciated though. Okay, before I let you get on with my story (I'm sure many of you are getting fed up with me, and skipping there now) I just want to add in another disclaimer, just case. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games, nor do I own any of the characters, settings and anything else affiliated with it. Suzanne Collins does, although I wish I owned Gale Hawthorne. Or at least had the power to bring him to life. That would make me happy.**

**Alright, moving on. Here's the next fic in this oneshot series that I hope you guys are enjoying immensely. It's in Gale's POV (finally) and I'm going to let it speak for itself now. **

**Sapphire Wych**

"You know, Katniss," I tell her, but then pause to bite into a shiny red apple she hands me for lunch. It's not one of the ones that people sometimes sell from their own apple trees, but one of the genetically altered ones, direct from the Capitol. I personally think they taste a ton more watery than the home grown ones, but they look more appetizing and are less likely to have worms hidden inside them, like the ones here. Katniss looks at me expectantly, waiting for me to finish my sentence, a slight smile quirking up the edges of her mouth.

"You get lost in the eyes of your apple?" she teases. She's the same way with food though. When it's given to her (and me, as well as most of the people in District 12), she stops talking, no matter what she's about to say, and eats, because there's usually no guarantee about when her next meal will come.

I hold up a finger, telling her to wait a minute, and take several more rapid bites of my apple, savouring them even if they are slightly too watery. She sits patiently, and takes a few slow bites of her own apple. I notice that it has several bruises and the flesh beneath the red skin is yellowed and aged, instead of white and fresh. I look at my own apple and feel a slight pang of guilt. She gave me the better apple, even though it was rightfully hers, and took the worse one for herself.

I swallow my bite of apple and hold it out to her, asking silently if she wants it, even though most of the skin, the part she likes best, is already mostly gone. She smiles and shakes her head though, biting her own apple again.

"Eat it. You need the nutrition."

"You sure?" She waves a hand in the air, nonchalantly, to tell me to take it. Her own mouth is too full to speak, and she's clearly enjoying her apple. I smile slightly to myself as I watch her chew, and watch the way her lips move.

"Gale?" she asks a minute later with an upraised eyebrow, surprising me. I had hardly even realized I was staring, until she said my name, and I fight back the blush about to colour my cheeks. Why was I staring? At her lips? I mentally give my head a shake and focus my grey eyes on hers, so similar to mine.

"Yeah?"

"What were you going to say before you got lost in your apple?" Her lips quirk up again a little, and I give her a small smile in return, before hurling the remains of my apple core (mostly just seeds, and hard bits of flesh now) out of the clearing we're sitting in, resting from our long hunt. It's spring, so everything is starting to come out of hibernation, making catching good meat easy, yet vigorous.

"Oh, I was going to say that, since your mom is getting better, I could come meet her?" I let my sentence trail off as a question, asking her and not telling her. She throws the remains of her own apple out of our clearing too, and hesitates before answering.

"I don't know Gale. She's still not a hundred percent better..."

"Come on Catnip, it's been three years already! Besides, you've met my mom," I point out.

"Sure," she says. "But your mom didn't clock out on the world, and she doesn't have to adjust to it again."

"Well, what better way to help her adjust than by having her meet new people?" I pry. Katniss and I have been really good friends, and hunting partners for three years now, and I want to get to know all about her. For the most part I do, except for her family life. I know her dad died in the same mining accident that killed my dad, and I know she started to provide for her, her little sister, and her mom, when her mom went into depression after her dad died, but I've never met her mom, only been inside her house a handful of times, only for a few minutes each time, and met her little sister maybe three times.

"Why does it matter Gale?" she asks, getting exasperated with me. I know she's a little bit embarrassed about the topic, about her mom pretty much leaving them, and Katniss taking over, but she's being unusually stubborn about it.

"I don't know," I tell her. "I just want to get to know you better." She sighs and finally shrugs.

"Fine, whatever. You can come over for dinner and meet my mom then," she says. I grin at her and stand up, wanting to get back to the District, go to the Hob and get ready so that I make a good impression on her mom. I don't want Mrs. Everdeen thinking I'm a bad influence on her oldest daughter, especially since Katniss is my best friend and I need her. I don't know what I'd do if Mrs. Everdeen thought I was bad for Katniss and didn't let her hunt with me anymore. Of course, knowing Catnip, she'd probably just ignore her mom, but it still wouldn't feel right.

Okay, I'll see you tonight Catnip," I say, still grinning as I head off.

PAGE BREAK

My palms are on the verge of being sweaty as I walk up to her house. If I were a lot easier to scare, and not used to having to keep my fear down so animals can't sense it, like if I were a baker, I'm sure my palms would be sweaty. I glance down at my clothes, making sure there's no smudges of coal dust on them or anything. Or any _more _smudges at least, since everything in District 12 is covered in coal dust. Then, I walk up to their door and knock.

Katniss opens it, and the wood scrapes along the floor, making an unpleasant squeaking noise. She flinches and gives me an apologetic smile, before stepping aside to let me in. I smile too, and walk over her threshold, looking around.

Hardly anything has changed since the last time I was here. The lumpy couch is still sitting on the edge of the room that makes up the three room house. Across from it is the old television set with antennas sticking out the back of it like a pair of bunny ears, to capture signals broadcast out of the Capitol.

On the opposite side of the room is the kitchen, which doubles as dining room, and then triples as operating room, when Mrs. Everdeen gets the occasional patient to work on. From what Katniss tells me, that's happening more and more lately. That makes me happy, thinking that her mother is finally beginning to take interest in her two beautiful daughters again, one of which is my best friend, and hunting partner.

The curtains, a sunny yellow colour, are pulled shut against the rapidly falling night, and the stove pushed against the wall and connected to the chimney is glowing warmly, adding heat to the room which is being cooled by the spring night. A pot bubbles on the stove, which Prim, Katniss' sister stirs. She turns and grins at me, her blonde hair escaping from a short braid and making little halo-like wisps around her face.

"Hi Gale!" she says, abandoning the stove and running up to me to give me a hug which I return easily. Prim is one of the things Katniss loves most in the world, and it's not hard to understand why. She's a cute little girl, who can make almost anyone smile.

"Hey Prim," I say, bending down to her level. She's eleven years old, but very short, like her sister. "How you been doing?"

"Good," she answers. "How about you?" I smile. Katniss taught her well, about being polite and attentive.

"I'm good too. So are you making dinner tonight?" I ask. She nods. "What are we eating?"

"Stew with greens you and Katniss um, collected, and bakery bread she traded for."

"Sounds good, but Katniss didn't help you make it did she? I've eaten what she's cooked before and it's likely to give us all food poisoning."

"Hey!" Katniss says indignantly, hitting the back of my head, but she's laughing so it has no bite. Prim laughs too and shakes her head.

"She's not _that _bad at cooking," she informs me, defending her older sister.

"Thank you, Prim," Katniss says, then pauses. "Hey, what do you mean 'not that bad?' I've been cooking for you for years!" Prim laughs again and walks away, heading back to the stove to stir what must be the stew. Katniss rolls her eyes at me and gestures to the modest room.

"Sit anywhere. I'm going to tell my mom you're here." I nod and perch carefully on the couch, trying not to sink too far into the lumpy cushions. Katniss opens a door leading to one of the three rooms in the house, and goes into the room very briefly. When she comes out again, her mom is following her, looking very aged, and very tired. According to Katniss, she looks much better than she used to look though, so she must have looked like she was on the verge of death.

Katniss leads her mom over to where I'm sitting, and I stand, holding out my hand and trying to be as polite as possible. I still want to make a good impression on this woman.

"Mom, this is my friend -my best friend- Gale," Katniss says. I give her a small smile, glad that she referred to me as her best friend. I know that that's what I regard her as, but I wasn't sure if she felt like I was her best friend in return. Katniss continues speaking. "Gale, this is my mom." Katniss' mom smiles at me, making her worn face look years younger. I can almost see a resemblance between her and Katniss now.

"Pleased to meet you Gale," Mrs. Everdeen greets, grasping my hand and giving it a warm shake. Her hand is very thin though, and her grip isn't very strong, making me think she's not fully recovered from her depression yet. I suppose she's not.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Everdeen," I respond, smiling at her so she doesn't think I'm a surly, sullen teenager. Except, I am, unless I'm in the forest with Katniss. She doesn't need to know that though.

"Dinner's ready!" Prim calls and Mrs. Everdeen pulls her hand from mine, walking over to the table which Prim has set while I waited. There are four places, one for each of us, and at each spot is a bowl of steaming stew, and a slice of bakery bread slathered with the goat cheese Prim makes from the goat Katniss bought her.

Katniss leads us to the table, and I remember my manners by pulling out a chair for Mrs. Everdeen who gives me a thank you, and sits down. I turn to pull out a chair for Katniss but she's already seated next to Prim, so I take the spot next to Mrs. Everdeen and pick up the spoon, waiting for them to take the first bite of stew, before I do. It tastes fantastic and I give Prim a silent thumbs up across the table. She grins at me and digs into her own stew. As with the apples Katniss and I shared this morning, everyone eats quietly, wrapped up in their food.

Finally, every has had seconds and Prim and Katniss both had thirds, although I declined my portion, trying not to seem like a glutton. Katniss narrowed her eyes at me, knowing that I was trying to be polite, but doesn't call me on it.

Eventually, when everyone is truly done eating, and nearly full, which is a luxury, we start with idle chitchat, somewhat similar to what goes on in my family after a meal. Prim asks everyone about their day, and tells a long story about how much fun she had playing with a stray cat. I listen intently, and then she looks up at me.

"Oh and Gale, when did you realize you loved Katniss-?" Katniss wraps an arm around Prim's head and slaps a hand firmly over her younger sister's mouth, effectively cutting off her sentence. It sounds like Prim was about to say something more, but she falls silent now and looks at Katniss. I glance at her too, and am slightly startled that Katniss' face has turned bright red with embarrassment. I feel a blush start to rise to my cheeks at Prim's words, but hide it. What is Prim talking about? 'When did I realize that I love Katniss?' She must be imagining things. Although maybe... She said it with conviction so maybe she's right. But that's crazy. I should know if I'm in love with my best friend, and I'm not. Or maybe I am... I mentally shake my head, confused, and turn back to Katniss who is spluttering out embarrassed words.

"I'm so sorry for her! She's not usually like this! She can usually bite her tongue. I don't know what she's talking about!" I interrupt her stutters and look right into Prim's eyes.

"I've always loved your sister, Prim," I tell her, and Katniss' mouth drops open momentarily, before she regains her composure and releases Prim. "She's my best friend and I should love my best friend, shouldn't I?" I see Katniss pull in a deep breath, and she relaxes a little bit, into her seat.

"Oh," Prim says but she winks at me, not believing what I'm telling her. Suddenly, I'm not even sure _I_ believe it. Maybe, just maybe, Prim is right. Awkward silence follows and everyone at the table sits quietly for a while, until Mrs. Everdeen breaks the silence.

"So Gale, you look strong and healthy," she tells me and I thank her, glad for the distraction. "You're going to work in the mines in a couple of years, right?" I nod.

"That's right."

"My husband worked in the mines, before-" To my alarm, Mrs. Everdeen's eyes fill with tears and she stands up abruptly. "I'm sorry," she says before stepping away from the table and running into the bedroom she shares with her daughters. I hear a loud sob come through the door she slammed behind her, before it's muffled by a pillow or something. I look to Katniss and Prim, who both have looks of dismay on their faces.

"Was it something I said?" I ask, afraid that, despite my efforts to make a good impression, I made a bad one instead. Katniss composes herself first, and shakes her head.

"No," she says simply and then turns to Prim. "Go help her, okay? I'm going to walk Gale home and I'll be back to help with the dishes in a few minutes." Prim nods and slides off her chair.

"You can take all the time you want," she says. "I don't want to do dishes any time soon." Katniss rolls her eyes as Prim disappears into the bedroom and then stands, waiting for me to stand too.

"You can stay here if you want. I can-"

"No," she cuts me off. "I don't want to be anywhere near here. That was a disaster." She shakes her head ruefully and strides to the door, leaving me to follow her, which I do.

We walk in silence for a couple of streets and then she stops, turning towards me.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that," she says. "I shouldn't have said yes to you coming over, but I thought that Mother was getting better. And I'm sorry for Prim saying what she did. That was really awkward." I start thinking about what Prim said again and decide that there's only one way to find out if it's true.

"And I'm sorry that-" I cut her off though by pressing my lips to hers and giving her a soft, lingering kiss. Almost immediately she raises herself up on her tiptoes to kiss me back, still softly. My arm comes up and I cup her cheek with my hand, stroking the smooth skin over her cheekbone and liking the thrills our touch sends though me. I guess Prim knew how I feel about Katniss before I knew!

I pull back slowly, and open my eyes to look at Katniss. A little blush is making her cheeks rosy and her eyes open slowly. Her lips are curved up into a little smile and I smile down at her when she looks at me.

"I think, maybe, Prim was right," I tell her haltingly. She smiles again, slowly, just the barest upward curve of her lips.

"Well then I'm sorry she didn't say what she did earlier," Katniss tells me. I laugh and bend down to press my mouth against hers again, very softly. We stay like this for several minutes, our hands twining together, both of us pressed right against the other. Finally she breaks away, a little bit breathless, as if taking a rest from a long hunt.

"I should probably finish walking you home," she tells me, her voice a whisper so as to not ruin our moment. "There are dishes to do." I take her hand in mine and grin, starting to walk but not in the direction of my house. In the direction of the forest instead.

"Prim told us we can take all the time we want," I remind her. "And I intend to take her up on that offer."

**LOL! Okay, crazy fangirl me has taken over and the end of that fic has me pretty much ready to scream and squeal with delight, even though I wrote it! But I hope you think this is as sweet as I do. Credit for this story actually goes to Lostliveson4eva, although I didn't realize it until about half an hour ago when I was in the middle of writing this. I was going through my reviews and she left me a review asking me to write a fic about the first time Gale met Katniss' mom. Well, here it is Lost! I hope you enjoy it, when you read this! **

**So, as usual, please review and give me con crit. I can't improve as a writer without it. Galeniss forever!**

**Sapphire Wych**


	31. The Weight of Regrets

**We meet again! After a year and a half... I sincerely apologize! *blushes in embarrassment* I've just become very busy, so let's all just face the reality that updates will be few and far between! Anyway, I'm back for a bit and, if I still have any readers, I'm excited for you to read what I have! Of course, I'm one of those people who write the Author's Note before the actual story, so I'll give you my sorries in advance if it's not very good. Anyway, let's move on!**

"You'll be fine. You'll be fine." My words are a mantra that I feel I've been repeating for days now. In reality, it's only been a few hours, but I'm so tired it feels like a lifetime. Prim is sick. Really sick. As is most of the District, but I've been blocking them out. I don't do well with sickness or injuries of any type so I've been hunting extra often for longer than usual just to get away from it all. I can't do that though because my little duck is sick with the rest of them!

"Mom will be home soon. She'll know what to do," I whisper in Prim's ear while placing a cool compress on her feverish forehead. All I can do is wait now. Gale was with me when we returned home after our hunting excursion and found Prim passed out on the couch, mumbling in her unconsciousness. Gale offered to go find my mom who is tending to other patients. Just as thoughts of him cross my mind, the front door bursts open and he rushes though it, his darkly crowned head bent over a small box clutched in his hand to protect it from the rain I can hear falling outside. The door closes behind him and I feel a surge of disappointment followed by fear when it doesn't open again to admit my mother.

"Gale! Did you find my mom?" I question, the words sounding strained and guttural to my ears. He nods his head, water droplets dripping off his strong jaw, and offers me the wooden box in his hands.

"I did, but she's tied up with a patient. The box is full of herbs though. She says you need to grind them up and boil them, then get Prim to chew on them once they've been boiled."

"Did she say when she'll be back, though? Prim's fever is worse and I don't know what to do if she doesn't start getting better soon!" Gale sets down the box of herbs, which I have yet to take. In its place, he grips my hands and pulls them close to his chest so I have no choice but to take a step closer to him. His sharp, grey eyes spear into my own and refuse to release me.

"You don't have to do it alone. I'm here. Besides, Prim is tough. She'll come through it. Now go and get those herbs ready!" He gives me a gentle shove towards the kitchen and tosses the box to me, which I catch swiftly.

It doesn't take long for me to grind the bright green leaves of the herbs and while I wait for the water to boil, I keep up an idle banter with Gale who is in the bedroom with Prim, tending to her.

"Did you sort out where we should go to trade tomorrow?" he asks me and I answer immediately, having thought about it on the way home earlier this evening.

"I need some paraffin from Greasy Sae, and a few meters of fabric for Prim who wants to make a new dress for herself. How about you?" I don't receive an answer though. All I hear is a dull slump and quiet groan.

"Gale? Gale!?" I shout in horror and dart as fast as I can for the bedroom, almost knocking the kettle of heating water onto the floor slats. My knees almost give out when I see Gale slumped halfway on the ground, and half way on the bed, his hand still clutching the compress he'd been using on Prim's forehead. I realize that what I had mistaken for rain drops on Gale's face is actually sweat. He's just as sick as she is! Probably sicker, because it takes more than a lot to bring Gale down.

"No, no, no," I mutter to myself, hurrying over to Gale's slumped form. "Please don't do this to me. Not now! I need you!" The panic is almost overwhelming as I feel like I've never needed anyone more than I've needed Gale in this moment. But Gale can't help me now. No one can, so I buck up and collect my wits, allowing my survivalist instincts to kick in. I take Gale's feet in my hands, and lift them off the ground to stretch them out on the bed next to Prim. He's heavy but limp, so I can manage it. I'm just glad he wasn't entirely on the ground. If he was, I would never have been able to lift him onto the bed.

The bowl of water on the bed side table is still cool despite the summer heat so I grab up another piece of cloth to soak and place on his forehead. Before I know it, I plant a chaste kiss, borne of adrenaline, on his hot cheek and dash back into the kitchen where the kettle is screaming with steam pressure. The herbs go in, and I pace up and down as I wait. I'm not sure how long they need to be boiled for, but ten minutes are as long as I can possibly wait before I drain the pot and scoop the moist mush into a bowl.

My grey eyes widen in dismay though, and I tug on my long braid in consternation. There's only enough for one of them. And this disease is a killer. Thousands of people in the District have died already. I'm very close to nearing my breaking point and my instinct to drop everything and run into the woods where I'll feel safe. But the two people I love more than any other are in the next room and they need my help. A long, keening groan splits past my mouth and I continue to stare at the bowl of soupy green slop. Who do I help?

On one hand, Gale is stronger than Prim and can maybe fight the disease off easier than she is able to. But on the other, if Gale was brought to unconsciousness, he must have caught a stronger strain of the disease that can bring even the toughest of us down. The decision will never be easy for me, but I make it anyway. I have to trust in Gale to be stronger than the sickness.

The second I'm back in the room, I rush to Prim's side of the bed, tipping her head back and opening her mouth. She stirs briefly to consciousness and I breathe out, glad that this makes my task slightly easier. Before any questions can form on Prim's lips, I dump the contents of the bowl down and order her to chew, which she does complacently. Within seconds she has floated back into the world of the sickness but it seems calmer this time. Her breathing isn't laboured, and her closed eyes no longer flutter wildly. Gale appears to be getting worse, however.

His normally tanned skin is a sickly grey and I can tell that every inhalation is a struggle. I rush over to him and sit on the floor, taking his hand in mine and hoping with all my heart that he'll be able to fight through this.

Hours later, I stir from a troubled sleep, still sitting on the floor with my head tilted back against the wall and Gale's hand clutched tightly between my slim fingers. But something is wrong. I hear Prim's calm breaths and get a sense that she'll be fine from now on. But Gale's breathing is too shallow, too weak. I scramble frantically to my feet and press my ear to his chest where his heartbeat is barely audible. As I listen, it slows down to nothing and Gale doesn't breathe in again. His chest just freezes on the exhale, and he dies in front of me.

"No! No!" I scream, not caring that my voice is ripping my throat to shreds. "_**No**_!"

"Katniss!? Katniss, what's wrong!?" I notice the front door slam shut and my mother pounds into the room, genuine fear twisting her pretty, if tired, features. I can't answer her with the tears streaming down my face and choking me, but she sees the situation and swiftly pushes me aside. Her hands deftly pump Gale's chest up and down, forcing his heart to beat. She repeatedly pushes breaths into his lungs. And I've become useless, a teary mess that crumples to the ground. I can only watch as my mother tries to revive my dead best friend.

"It's not your fault, you know." I shrug, not agreeing with the statement. Days have passed and I'm still shaken up by the whole ordeal.

"Really, it's not. Stop blaming yourself." Hot anger flashes through me and I fly to my feet, screaming.

"It is my fault! I gave Prim the medicine, Gale! And it turns out that her fever had already broken when I did! I should have given it to you instead! You died because of me!"

"Catnip, I'm not dead though! I'm standing right here, right in front of you!"

"You were dead though! And you would have stayed that way if my mom hadn't shown up! I killed you!" My last sentence is quiet and broken as I argue with my best friend. I shouldn't argue with him though. I should just be grateful that my mother _did _manage to save his life. But all the guilt has just built up inside of me, and it needs a target. Gale is the nearest thing to one.

"Listen to me, Catnip. I'm not dead. And you made a judgement call under stress. Your mother said that the chance of the herbs making any difference were infinitesimal anyway! The same thing would have happened! Can we just not argue about this anymore and be happy that I'm at least around for you to be able to argue with?" I take a deep breath, and nod, looking away with shame. He's right, of course. I don't know why I'm acting this way now. When I look back at Gale, I almost jump at the fact that he is much closer to me now, and I didn't even hear him. He has a knack for moving silently despite his big, lean frame.

"Now, as much as I want to forget this whole thing, there is one thing it made me realize." A hint of a smirk is gracing his lips and I feel myself smile slightly in return.

"What's that?

"Life is short sometimes, and you need to live with no regrets. And there _is _one thing that I'll regret.

"And that one thing is...?" Gale grins now and takes another step closer, puzzling me.

"I will regret not kissing my best friend, at least once." Before I can react, Gale's large, warm hands ensnare my face and tangle in my hair, holding me in place. His lips press firmly, delicately to my own and I don't even think about it before returning his kiss, tugging him even closer to me. When he pulls back he is still grinning, and now I am too.

"Or more than once," he says, and crushes his mouth to mine once more, sending thrills through my body and making me regret not doing this sooner.

**So I'm sure I had you guys going for a while! I promise I wasn't planning on taking it so far as to let Gale die, but he didn't stay dead for long, so it's okay! Anyway, review if you feel like it, check out some of my other stories and PLEASE go visit my new YouTube channel, and share my videos! I'm trying to start a well known channel that people can just use to relax and laugh at something (meaning me) for a few minutes of their day. My username is SapphireWych, and I have three videos up so far! It would mean the world to me! Until next time!**

**~Sapphire**


End file.
